Spread Your Wings
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Sequel to Long Distance, follows GI, Shunxoc Renxoc. Shun and Ayden are still together while Bakugan Interspace takes off with a bang! Meanwhile, Ren finds it difficult to complete his mission because of his feelings for Sora. He's not sure what he's fighting for or who he wants to fight and it only gets more confusing when Sora joins the Castle Knights.
1. Visions

**So I just watched episode 1 of Mechtanium Surge and here are my first thoughts:**

**1. Where the hell did Marucho and Shun get their bakugan? And how come Shun's isn't a bird anymore :(**

**2. Shun is still as hot as ever!**

**3. WTF with all these creepy characters?**

**Anywho...I have yet to judge MS so I thought I'd just upload the Gundalian Invaders story. Hope you like!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I was riding my bike down to my favorite café near school. I had to admit, I wasn't too excited when Dad got transferred to Bayview City, but it's pretty awesome here. The only thing I didn't like was leaving all my friends behind: Marucho, Runo and Shun, but Marucho, Shun and I kept in touch regularly through Bakugan Interspace. I got to the café and parked my bike by a palm tree at the curb. I took my usual seat and checked my watch. Where was he?

"Hello handsome." I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Julie!"

"So what can I get for you?" she asked.

"I'll have a water, I'm waiting for my friend Jake."

"Big surprise cheapskate!"

Drago jumped out of my pocket and opened on the table. "Hello Julie."

"Hey Drago!"

"I still can't believe you and Dan wound up neighbors in a new city."

"It's crazy, I know! But it's nice having an old friend near by." Gorem jumped down from Julie's shoulder.

"I'll say. It's nice to have someone we know around." Said Gorem.

"Man, where is he?" I checked my watch again. "Always late…"

"Hey Dan the man! Hey Julie!" greeted Jake.

"Dude, you have to quit it with the 'Dan the man' stuff. It's really lame." I said.

"Yeah I know, but it rhymes!"

"Hilarious." Said Julie.

"Hey, Julie, do you have one of those real Bakugan too?" Jake asked.

"Real Bakugan? You mean like Gorem?"

"Jake only knows the virtual kind. When I showed him Drago, he flipped."

"I thought Bakugan only existed as data so when Dan introduced me to Drago, it totally blew my mind!"

Drago sat on my shoulder. "There are thousands like myself on my home world of New Vestroia."

"Seriously! That's so cool! Dan the man, you're so awesome!"

"Again with the Dan the man?" I asked annoyed.

"I can't help it man! You're like a legend! You need a cool nickname."

"Well when you put it that way, I guess it's ok."

I said goodbye to Julie and Jake and I went off to Bakugan Interspace. I stood on the moving floor as Jake stood right behind me, totally stunned by how awesome everything was. Marucho really outdid himself this time. He even had a video introduction playing.

"Marucho's become quite the pitchman." Said Drago.

"I have to admit, the idea is brilliant. He's bringing brawling to the masses." I said.

We got to one of the terminals. I scanned my ID card and entered my personal code. The doors opened to the transport area. "Are you just gonna stand there all day?" I asked Jake.

"Uh…right!" Jake followed me to the tubes. We stepped into the tubes as they closed around us. I saw Jake's nervous expression.

"Don't worry, just breathe. You won't feel a thing." The transport began and I could almost hear Jake crying out. Man, I wonder if I was like that when I first got transported. We arrived in a similar looking location.

"Welcome to Bakugan Interspace. Have and nice day and remember, play nice." Said the computer.

The tubes opened and I walked to the door. "It's so real…" said Jake.

"Nope, but it is the next best thing." I said. "So, you ready?" The door opened and we stepped out. Bakugan Interspace had really changed since Marucho first made it. Before there were only about 5 buildings, now it was the size of a small city! There were kids everywhere and screens showing all the battles going on.

"It's so cool! I love it!"

"This area's called The Common. It's where players from wherever can just come and hang out." I said.

"It's also a place where you can exchange tips and helpful strategies while searching for opponent's to battle against." I looked over and saw my little blonde friend.

"Hey Marucho."

"Hey Dan, how's things?"

"Pretty good. This is my friend Jake."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Jake. I'm Marucho. I'm Dan's old friend from back home."

"Little dude! I know all about you! Dan's told me all his stories about the old days."

"I bet he has." Laughed Marucho.

"Jake's a newbie, this is his first day in Bakugan Interspace." I said.

"Really? Well, as a token of our new friendship, let me offer you your own Bakugan!"

"For real?"

Marucho opened his watch/Bakupod (his own invention) and summoned Subterra Coredem and Haos Aranaut. After Marucho took Akwimos and Shun took Hawktor, they were the only ones left. "Go ahead, come on and pick one Jack."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

He walked up to the two Bakugan. "Ok, let's see." He picked up Coredem. "This one."

"Ah, Subterra Coredem. Nice choice. That means from today, Coredem is your partner."

"Good to meet you little buddy!" Coredem didn't respond. "How come he doesn't talk to me?"

"He's a synthetic clone. He's not programmed to speak like a living Bakugan." Explained Marucho.

"So then…he's not a real Bakugan." Jake turned to me and stared at Drago, on my shoulder.

"Quit staring at me like that…it's creepy." Said Drago.

"Hey, now that you've got your Bakugan, how about we try a little battle?" I asked, trying to change the mood.

"That sounds like a great idea, but all the arena's are in use right now." Said Marucho.

"What? We've got a full house? That's awesome! I can't believe how popular you made this in such a short period of time." I said.

"Thanks, but a lot of the credit for this lies with Ren. If Ren hadn't come to us that day, I don't think Bakugan Interspace would've made it past the prototype stage."

I looked over and saw a familiar person walking towards us. "Well well, speak of the devil."

"How's it going Dan?" asked Ren.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey Ren, this is my friend-" Said Dan.

"Jake Vallory. I understand this is your first time in Bakugan Interspace and that Subterra Coredem is your partner Bakugan."

"Uh…yeah?"

"Relax, I just reviewed his registration data, that's all."

"In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of Data Management for Bakugan Interspace." Said Marucho.

"He's a freak for research, facts and figures." Said Dan.

"Thanks guys. Well since I'm such a freak, I know that Shun is battling in arena F12." Said Ren.

"Shun? Sweet, let's go check it out." Dan pressed some buttons on his wrist watch-computer. A portal opened and everyone stepped in.

Jake hesitated at first. "Uh…oh man. Guys wait for me!" he jumped in just as the portal shut.

* * *

The portal quickly reopened into a fully seated battle arena.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Dan.

"Sometimes battlers can issue a special challenge. I'm guessing someone challenged Shun to a three on two battle." Explained Marucho.

"Well it's nothing our boy can handle. I wonder who he's battling with." Said Dan. Dan looked down to the stadium to see who Shun's opponents were. He recognized them as Shuji and his brother and sister, Akira and Nene. He looked to the other side of the battle arena and saw Hawktor flying next to a huge gold and white dragon. "No way! Azreal?"

"What is he doing here?" cried Drago.

"**Poison Flasher!**" cried Shuji. His Longfly shot bright rays from its wings at Hawktor. "See? No one can defeat me now with my perfect strategy of Subterra, Darkus and Ventus."

"What do you mean 'your' strategy? I'm the brains behind this!" cried Nene.

"You've got a good strategy, I'll give you that. But you execution is lacking." Said Shun.

"What did you say?" cried Shuji.

"**Ninja Protection Wild Wind Defense!**" Hawktor blew away the golden rays with a single beat of his wings.

"**Sting Pointer!**" Longfly charged at Hawktor with his sharp tail poised to strike.

"**Fly Fang Hyper Storm!**" Hawktor flew up, dodging Longfly's attack, flew back down and slashed at the dragonfly. It reverted back to a ball and returned to Shuji.

"Oh I have to do everything in this family! Gate card open! Phantasmorphic!" Said Nene. Hawktor and Azreal were immediately frozen to the ground. "That should take you down a peg!" Akira and Nene's Bakugan moved to attack the frozen Hawktor and Azreal.

"Not so fast! Ayden!" cried Shun.

"I'm on it. **Spike Tail!**" Azreal slammed his tail shattering the Gate Card.

"Oh, we're finished!" cried Akira.

"That's right you are! **Sky Fang Thunder Starion!**"

"Don't forget about me! **Cross Lightning!**" Hawktor and Azreal sent their attacks at Nene and Akira's Bakugan, reverting them to ball form.

"And that's the end of this battle. The winners are Shun Kazami and Ayden Grit!" Shun and Ayden reclaimed their Bakugan.

"Hey, there's Dan and the others. Wanna take the fast way?" he asked.

"No way, not in front of all these people!"

"Oh come on, you know you love when I do that." He said moving closer to her.

She smiled back at him, but pushed him away "Stairs."

"Oh, all right." He sighed. Shun would've loved to carry his girlfriend and jump right to where Dan and co. were, but he complied.

"Ayden! What are you doing here?" cried Dan.

"Nice to see you too Dan." She said. "I'm kinda surprised you didn't notice I was here. I am ranked third, right between Shun and Marucho."

"Ren, Jake this is Ayden Grit, one of our friends from Vestal." Introduced Marucho.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Wow, you're really pretty!" cried Jake.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to call her pretty! I won't make take it easy on you because your Dan's friend." Cried Shun.

"Whoa Shun, relax! He was just being polite. And since when did you get so defensive over Ayden?" asked Dan.

"You think we should tell them?" asked Ayden.

"We might as well. We've kept it quiet this long and it'll take Dan forever to figure it out on his own." Replied Shun.

"Tell us what?" asked Marucho.

Shun wrapped his arm around Ayden's waist and puller her close to him.

"Guys…we've been…" started Ayden.

"Dating." Finished Shun.

"Dating? What? You? How long?" asked Dan.

"Just before the final battle against Zenoheld." Answered Shun.

"But that was months ago!" cried Dan.

"Yeah." Said Ayden. "Just don't tell Ace."

"You mean he doesn't know?" asked Marucho.

"Yeah, Ace isn't big on me dating anyone. Not that I don't have confidence that Shun can hold his ground against my brother, it's just that I'd rather not cross that bridge just yet." Replied Ayden.

"So she was that secret girlfriend of yours?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, we couldn't risk you guys finding out otherwise it would get back to Ace." Said Shun.

"Well I'm happy for you two. Elfin always thought you two made a cute couple." Said Marucho.

"Speaking of which, where is Elfin? And Preyas?" asked Ayden.

"Oh, since we beat Zenoheld, Elfin and Preyas decided to spend more time together. So I had a secret area made just for the two of them to…hang out, I guess you could say." Replied Marucho.

"What about Ingram? Where is he?" asked Dan.

"Ingram's learning some ninja moves from my grandfather. He said he wanted to be an even better ninja than before, so I suggested he train with my grandfather."

"Your grandpa? Him? A ninja?" asked Jake.

"He may not look it, but he was a great ninja back in the day. But, yeah, since my training with him is complete, he's training Ingram now. I lent him my Gauntlet so Ingram could move freely in the battling environment." Said Shun.

Azreal opened up on Ayden's shoulder. "Drago, good to see you again."

"Likewise Azreal, how are things on Vestal?"

"Quite good, the locals are really taking to Earth fashions and customs. But Percival won't shut up about settling the score with you."

"Really? I'll have to pay him a visit sometime then."

"Whoa! No way, you have a talking one too!" cried Jake.

"'Talking one?' What does he mean?" asked Ayden.

"Jake here only has synthetic Bakugan, but he really wants a real one like Drago and Azreal." Explained Marucho.

Jake began staring at Azreal. "Um, why is he looking at me like that?" Azreal asked Drago.

"Don't worry, you get used to it."

"So if Marucho's fourth, Ayden's third and Shun's ranked second, then…whoa! Dan, you're number 1!" cried Jake.

"Won't take me long to catch up." Said Shun.

"So who's battling next?" asked Marucho.

"Actually I've arranged for our new friend Jake to battle." Said Ren.

"What? Me?" he cried.

"Ren, that's not fair to the other brawlers in line." Said Marucho.

"I know, I just wanted to give him a great first battle."

"Next in the arena we have our number one ranked battler, Dan Kuso…"

"Looks like you'll be going up against Dan, Jake. Not many people get this rare chance." Said Ren.

"Oh man, I don't think I can do this in front of all these people!" wailed Jake.

"…up against a newcomer to the arena, Ren Krawler!"

"Wha?" asked Marucho.

"Opps, I guess I messed up the schedule. Probably best that watch two pros go at it first." Said Ren.

"Come on, Ren. What's going on?" asked Dan.

"I bet he planned it this way." Said Shun.

"You were trying to freak me out weren't you?" Asked Jake.

"Either way, that wasn't nice." Said Ayden.

"Sorry, Jake. What do you say Dan? We can't keep the fans waiting." Said Ren.

"Are you sure about this Ren? Drago's pretty tough."

"Well my Linehalt's no pushover, either."

Dan and Ren walked down to the arena as Marucho, Jake, Shun and Ayden took front row seats.

"I just realized, I've never seen Ren battle before." Said Marucho.

"He's going up against Dan. It may be over before he knows it." Said Shun.

"Well either way, it'll be an exciting battle." said Ayden.

"Gate Card set! Drago stand!"

"Linehalt stand!"

"Whoa, I've never seen that Bakugan before." Said Marucho.

"**Dragon Hummer!**" Drago started glowing red and with great speed, charged at Linehalt. Linehalt easily dodged into the air. "Stay on him!" Drago took off after Linehalt.

"**Bolting Virba!**" Linehalt shot purple lightning at Drago, nullifying his Dragon Hummer ability.

"Lucky shot." Said Drago. "Let's go Dan."

"Gate Card open! Pyrus Reactor!" The entire field became covered in flames. "**Galactic Dragon!**" Drago shot a fireball at Linehalt.

"**Dispel Closer!**" Linehalt absorbed Drago' fireball in one hand and fired his own attack from the other, hitting Drago right in the chest.

"Hang in there, Drago! **Firim Tornado!**" Drago, engulfed in flames, charged at Linehalt, reverting him to ball form.

"Oh yeah! Dan totally schooled him!" cried Jake.

"Yeah, but he got some pretty good shots on Drago, he's definitely no amateur." Said Shun.

"Hey, they've already started round 2." Said Marucho.

"Man, they don't even stop for a break." Said Ayden.

Linehalt and Drago flew into the air.

"**Bolting Vibra!**" Linehalt shot purple lightning at Drago.

"Really? You're gonna play that card again? **Burning Reflector!**" Drago formed a small shield in front of him, stopping the lightning from reaching him.

"Well paid. **Darkness Blizzard!**" Linehalt blew away Drago's shield. "Gate Card open! Freeze Enemy!"

Drago immediately froze and plummeted to the ground, returning to ball form.

"Hey, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Dan.

"Come on, why should I take it easy on you? You're number one right?"

"And don't you forget it!" Dan threw down a Gate Card and summoned Drago.

"Linehalt stand."

"**Dragon Hummer!**" Drago charged at Linehalt.

"**Dark Saber!**" Linehalt formed a sword in his hand and sliced Drago in the chest.

"Fusion Ability! **Power Glazer!** And this should finish you. **Galactic Dragon!**"

"Fusion Ability! **Twist Bow!**" Linehalt shot a purple disk at Drago.

"You think that's gonna stop Drago?" Drago's attack easily cut through Linehalt's.

"**Razen Breaker!**" Linehalt tried to stop Drago's attack, but it was no use. Drago's attack struck Linehalt, knocking him back a few feet. "Drago's as tough as his reputation says." Ren began typing on his Bakupod. "I was hoping to save this for later."

"He's got Battle Gear!" cried Drago.

"Battle Gear Boost!" A giant gun appeared on Linehalt's shoulder.

"We can play that game too." Said Dan. "Battle Gear Boost."

"This is so awesome!" cried Jake.

"They're power levels are almost even now." Said Shun.

"Battle Gear Ability! **Megablaster Lock!**"

"Battle Gear Ability! **Jetkor Delta!**"

Linehalt and Drago fired their barrels at each other. Once the two beams hit, a huge explosion blinded the arena.

"Oh no!" cried Shun. He pulled Ayden close to him to shield her from the blast.

"I need an emergency shut down, terminate this battle immediately!" cried Marucho.

The explosion grew so great that it blew Dan, Ren and their Bakugan back. Marucho had managed to get his technicians to terminate the battle before the explosion reached the stands. Everyone was immediately cleared out of the arena as the group ran down to the arena. Ren had recovered easily, but Dan was still out.

"Dan! Dan, wake up!" cried Marucho.

They shook Dan, but he didn't come to. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you ok Dan?" asked Ren.

"What the?" Dan slowly sat up. "Who won the battle?"

"You guys were generating too much power so Marucho had to pull the plug." Said Ayden.

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a huge explosion at the end! That's what knocked you out!" said Marucho.

"You don't remember any of it?" asked Shun.

"Remember? I-I saw some things…maybe it was all just a dream."

"Calm down Dan, just tell me what you saw." Said Ren.

"I saw Bakugan…but they were all at war with each other."

"How could that happen?" asked Marucho.

"It makes no sense." Said Shun.

"Why would the Bakugan be fighting each other?" asked Ayden.

"You must have been hallucinating, Dan." Said Jake.

Ren, however, didn't seem too shocked by Dan's vision.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1 for Gundalian Invaders...hope that's good enough for you guys!**

**~ZP**


	2. The Moles

**Hey fellas! I'm glad you all like the story so far. Just remember that because TBOS was all about Shun and Ayden getting together, this story will not feature as much romancey bits as TBOS did. I'll also try to fit in RenxSora moments as well**

**Review replies:**

**splitheart1120:** yup! Ayden is determined to keep it from Ace

**pokemonlover417:** hadn't planned on it but I was saving something for much later

**Fallingformusic:** YAY! Glad you like!

**StardustXIV:** thank you thank you, also i updated the HTTYD story

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I was waiting for Jake to finish his football practice so we could head back to Bakugan Interspace. Julie was there too practicing with the cheerleading squad while I sat on the bleachers…thinking about yesterday.

I know what I saw wasn't a dream…

_'Destroy the enemy Bakugan, all forces advance!'_

"Dan?" I was quickly pulled from my thoughts and saw Jake standing in front of me and Julie sitting next to me. "You've been sitting there like a zombie all day. Are you ok?"

"You seem out of it Dan, are you still daydreaming about those warring Bakugan you saw?" asked Jake.

"Why would you be daydreaming about that?" asked Julie.

"I wasn't! What I saw…it was the real thing! I swear it!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Running Bakugan Interspace has really whipped me out. How about you?" asked Marucho. He and Ren sat at the dining table, ready to eat.

"Yup…" replied Ren.

Marucho saw Ren wasn't touching his food. "So…um…I was thinking after breakfast we could have a look at the system to fix all the damage. I'm pretty sure that we're good but…" Ren still hadn't touched his food.

"Sure…"

"So…how are things with you and Sora?" asked Marucho.

Ren looked up, surprised. Marucho had gotten his attention. "Wh-what?" His face suddenly turned all red.

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at her…"

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine." Said Ren.

"You seem distracted Ren, talk to me." Ren looked up surprised. "You and I run Bakugan Interspace, we're partners. If something's wrong, please tell me. I'm here for you."

"Actually I've been thinking about the visions that Dan had."

"I'm worried too, he keeps talking about them like they're real. I think the explosions did a number on him."

"Actually, I do know something about his visions but I must confess something to you."

"Go on…" said Marucho.

Ren hesitated before he spoke. "I'm not actually from this planet. I'm really a…"

* * *

"It's not that I don't want to believe you but I was there. You were only out for a few seconds, what else could it have been but a dream?" asked Jake.

"That's great Jake, you think I'm crazy too." Said Dan.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!"

All of a sudden their Bakupods went off. Dan looked at his. "It's the Brawlers emergency beacon."

"It's coming from Marucho."

"Come on, let's go!" cried Dan as he and Jake made a b-line to Bakugan Interspace.

* * *

Shun was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a beeping sound. He pushed himself up off the couch with his arms and looked at his Bakupod.

"What's wrong?" asked his girlfriend who was under him on the couch. Her Bakupod suddenly rang as well.

"It's Marucho…he wants us to meet him."

"Damn Marucho, he sure knows when to interrupt." Said Ayden.

"Yeah, no kidding. But maybe we can spare a few seconds." He said, lowering his voice into a seductive tone which made his girlfriend let out the nervous giggle he loved so much.

* * *

Dan, Jake, Marucho and Ren stood in the Commons of BI, waiting for two missing people.

"Man, where are Shun and Ayden?" asked Dan, in annoyance.

"We're here." Said Ayden, from behind them.

"Sorry we're late." Said Shun.

"What were you doing?" asked Jake.

Shun and Ayden looked at each other. "Nothing!"

"Well, whatever. What did you want to talk to us about, Marucho?" asked Dan.

"It'll be better if we talk in my office." Marucho led them to his main room of operations and told them what Ren had confessed to him earlier.

"What did you say?" cried Dan.

"An alien?" asked Jake.

"Why do you guys sound so surprised? I'm an alien…" said Ayden.

"Yeah, we should be used to this by now." Said Shun.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you guys so suddenly. I'll understand if you're mad but we have more pressing issues." Said Ren.

"We're listening, so let's have it." Said Shun.

"I come from a planet in a distant dimension called Gundalia. Much like you humans on Earth, we existed peacefully with our Bakugan. But one day, a hostile tribe called Neathians invaded our planet using their Bakugan. I'm certain that Dan's vision of warring Bakugan are coming from my home world. The explosion from Drago and Linehalt's battle must have caused so kind of distortion, which allowed Dan's mind to travel there in it's unconscious state."

Drago popped open onto Dan's shoulder. "So the legends are true. I remember hearing the stories when I was young, but I thought they were just fables. A long time ago, when the core of Vestroia split and became the six attribute worlds, the enormous energy it created was said to have blown some Bakugan to another dimension."

"Even if all this stuff is true, it doesn't explain what you're doing on Earth." Said Jake.

"Neathian Bakugan were trained as soldiers from birth whereas the Gundalian Bakugan were raised in an atmosphere of peace. Because of that, we lack the skills to fight back in battle. Our peaceful existence has been attacked by these Neathians and our very freedom is at stake. I too have heard the legends but in reverse of Bakugan existing elsewhere. I also learned of the mighty warriors called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"I suppose now you want our help, but why should we believe you?" asked Shun.

"Shun!" berated Ayden.

"I suppose you'd like the see the cities of my planet left in ruins by the Neathians attacks! Or maybe I could show you the Neathian moles who have already infiltrated Bakugan Interspace."

"Moles? Like sleeper agents?" asked Dan. "What do they want?"

"The same thing I want: to recruit the Battle Brawlers to their side so they can crush their enemies."

"BI is not for war!" shouted Marucho.

"I understand, but we never asked to be attacked and we'd like the fighting to be over as soon as possible. Which is why I'm coming to all of you. So please, will you help me?"

Dan gripped his armrest. "I'm fed up with people using the Bakugan for evil reasons!"

"Yeah, we can't let these Neathian creeps get away with this." Said Jake.

"They infiltrated Bakugan Interspace which was meant for peaceful purposes, they're going to pay!" cried Marucho.

"And we have to protect the kids inside." Said Shun.

"Ok, it's unanimous, we're in." declared Dan.

"Ok then, thank you for agreeing to help. Gundalia is in your debt." Ren put his hand on the table/touch computer. "I've managed to indentify two of the sleeper agents: Sid Arcale and Lena Isis."

The Brawlers quickly located Sid and Lena as two kids ran away from the moles. "Excuse me guys." Said Marucho, causing them to turn around. "Any chance that you guys are Sid and Lena?"

"Depends on who's asking." Said Lena, her glasses shining in the light.

"We are: the Battle Brawlers!" announced Dan.

"Great, now that we're well acquainted with each other, why not tell us what you want?" asked Lena.

"We heard you two we looking to battle, so we came to grant you your wish. Bakugan Interspace is for gaming, not war and I won't let you Neathians exploit it for your purposes." Declared Marucho.

"Easy now, we're just here to have fun." Said Sid.

"Since you guys like privacy so much, I got us a private arena." Said Marucho, leading Sid and Lena to an open arena.

"We can go crazy in here, no holds bared." Said Dan, punching his hand.

"That's just how we like it." Said Lena.

"So which two rodents are going to take us on?" asked Sid.

"That'll be me!" cried Dan.

"And me! So get ready to lose!" said Marucho.

* * *

"Ah yeah!" cried Dan as Drago returned to his.

"You did it Dan!" cried Marucho.

"Thank you for that exciting battle, gentlemen." Said Lena.

"Yeah, it was real educational." Sid held open his hand with Rubanoid. "All right, come on Rubanoid."

"Let's go Phosphos." Lena spoke to her Bakugan on her shoulder. Lena and Sid teleported away.

"Dan, that was awesome!" cried Jake.

"Ren, those two moles aren't the only moles from Neathia are they?" asked Shun.

"I doubt it." Said Ren.

"Oh come on, I'll take a thousand of them on!" declared Dan.

_'Well Dan Kuso, you strength, ingenuity and fineness in battle are all very impressive. You are indeed are a powerful brawler. However, you're still not number one.'_ Thought Ren.

* * *

**Ok, so i didn't feel like writing the battle between Dan and Marucho and Sid and Lena. **

**Also that little fluff scene with Shun and Ayden WAS NOT LEMON, IT WAS SIMPLY A MAKE OUT SCENE hehe, scared you didn't I? lol**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	3. Questionable Doubts

**Hey lovelies. So I've decided not to update unless people review. Until I get a sufficient amount of reviews I will not update. Thanks to all the lovelies who favorited BUT DON'T JUST FAVORITE! I WANT YOU TO REVIEW TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! DID YOU LIKE? HATE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHILE READING?**

**I hadn't planned on writing in Fabia's POV but I felt it would be cool. I actually wasn't going to right the previous chapter but I added it in so that it wouldn't jump ahead too quickly. So, technically, this would've been chapter 2 lol**

**Review Replies:**

**Witchgirl590:** hey I was wondering where you were lol thanks for reviewing

**splitheart: **1. Dan, 2. Shun, 3. Ayden, 4. Marucho. Yeah Masquerade is pretty awesome

**Music: **hehe yeah, glad you liked that part

**snow: **thanks

**lilly: **really thanks! glad you like TBOS. Yeah i had to imagine most of the romance bit and be like..."hm maybe they could *whatever* here, that would be cute" and also I get some inspiration from the magnitude of other romance fics I read lol. Ace will find out about Shun and Ayden by the end of this story SPOILER! But it seriously isn't until near the end.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstorm**

**Those of you who read TBOS will remember that bold cased words are abilities...or emphasis...but mostly abilities because I get tired of writing "Ability Activate"**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Fabia's POV**

I opened my eyes once I felt the teleportation finish. I saw many buildings and tons of kids. Looks like I got to the right place.

"So this is where the humans come to battle: Bakugan Interspace. I wonder if anyone here has received the message I sent."

I walked down to the main lobby trying to find my way. This place was very unfamiliar to me. There were so many people here, how would even find the people who got my message?

"Hey cute stuff." I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and grey eyes walk up to me. "You lost? You need someone to show you around?"

"Actually…" I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"I'd be happy to be your tour guide. My name's Koji. What do you say?" He winked at me.

I was unfamiliar with his mannerisms. Was he trying to tell me something? Was he speaking in a code? Wait a minute…maybe…

"So are you the one who received the message I sent?" I asked him.

"Huh? Message? Uh, yeah I got your message."

"Very well then, prove it." I smirked. We headed to an arena filled with children. "Gate Card set! Jetro stand!"

"Where'd a cute girl like you get such a scary looking Bakugan?" he asked. "Luxtor stand! **Eye-Ray Hammer!**" Luxtor fired a beam at Jetro.

"Gate Card open! Haos Saver!" A gold shield appeared over Jetro, defelcting the beam.

"**Crush Cluster!**" Luxtor burrowed into the ground before jumping out and firing a beam at Jetro.

"**Spark Storm!**" Jetro emitted a yellow light that dispersed Luxtor's beam, returning him to back to Koji.

"What's wrong? I hope you weren't holding back on my account." I taunted.

"Looks like she fooled me with her innocent act. You asked for it! I'm going all out this round! Gate Card set! Luxtor stand!"

"Jetro stand! **Match Wave!**" Jetro's antennas emitted a yellow wave, confusing Luxtor.

"**Metal Break Through!**" Luxtor became coated in a metal armor. "Check this out! This ability coats my Luxtor in a protective shell which makes him immune to your abilities."

"Interesting…well then…" I said. Koji was tougher than I gave him credit for.

"You wanted to go all out. Gate Card open! Active Ghost!" The field exploded, Jetro was surely finished, but I hand another idea. "What the?" Koji saw Jetro still standing.

"**Conjure Light.** I just nullified your Gate Card. **Flash Storm!**" Jetro shot a gold beam at Luxtor who returned to ball form. I won.

The announcer declared me the winner as I reclaimed Jetro. "Clearly you're not the skilled brawler I came here looking for." I left the arena and continued walking through Bakugan Interspace.

_'I should've known he was lying about receiving my message.'_ I thought furiously. _'The person I'm looking for is a mighty battler.'_

I was ready to walk around a corner when a boy with brown hair suddenly ran into me. My instincts quickly kicked in and I flipped him. He landed a few feet away on his butt.

"OWW! What was that about?" he cried looking at me while grabbing his behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My reflexes just kicked in."

"That smarts." He said, getting up.

"Haha she flipped you, flipped you for real." A Pyrus Bakugan popped open on his shoulder. My eyes widened when I saw and heard it talk.

"Quiet, I don't need you rubbing it in."

"Excuse me, do you hang out in here a lot?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me who the strongest battler in her is." I asked.

"Well I don't mean to toot my own horn but that's me on the top of the board right there." He pointed to a ranking board showing the tope 4 ranking brawlers: a blonde kid, a green haired girl, a black haired kid and the boy in front of me.

"Dan Kuso. So then you're the number one battler." I found him at last!

"Sure am, gotta run! See you!" he disappeared into a portal.

"No wait! Please!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Shun, what's wrong?" asked Ayden.

"There's something about Ren that doesn't seem right." He said.

"What about him?"

"I don't trust him."

"That makes two of us. There's something about his story that doesn't add up. Oh man, what was it…"

"Do you know something about Gundalia and Neathia?"

"I might. I have this book back at home about every known planet or universe out there. It's pretty recent and I'm sure Gundalia and Neathia should be in it."

Suddenly, Shun and Ayden's Bakupods began ringing.

"It's Marucho. He wants us to meet him." Said Shun.

"You go on ahead, there's something I want to check out first."

"You sure? I could come with you."

"That's ok, Shun. I'll meet up with you in Bakugan Interspace."

"Ok, if you're sure." Shun kissed her before he ran off towards the nearest BI Access Point.

"What are you doing Ayden?" asked Azreal.

"Ren's story doesn't make sense, so I'm going to find out the truth. Can you open a portal for me?" Azreal opened a Dimensional Gate that led to the Doom Dimension and then opened another one from there to Vestal. The warp hole reappeared just outside an apartment building.

"Why are we back on Vestal?" asked Azreal.

"I just wanted to pick something up from home."

"How do you know Ace won't be there? He still doesn't know you've been spending this time on Earth with Shun rather than staying over at some resort with your friends."

"What Ace doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, before we left, I synchronized the agenda book of his communicator to mine. That way, if he makes any changes or additions to it, I'll know." She pulled out her communicator. "See? It says here that he should be on his date with Mira."

"He's on a date with Mira?"

"Yeah, I think they started dating a couple weeks ago."

"Well good for them. It's about time too."

"Yeah no kidding. Let's go." Ayden entered the apartment she shared with her brother and went to the bookshelf.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Azreal, jumping on to one of the shelves.

"A book about other worlds and planets. I got a coupon for a free book from a new store a couple blocks from here and I figured one about other worlds would come in handy some day."

"What about this one?"

"That's the one!" She went over to the shelf Azreal stood on and pulled the book from the shelf. "Let's get back to Shun."

* * *

"Sid Arcale and Lena Isis, man were they tough." Said Marucho.

"Well have you gotten any information on the other Neathian moles, Ren?" asked Shun.

"Actually yes. I've put together a dossier." Ren went to the computer terminal and pulled up three images. "Zenet Surrow, Jesse Glenn, and Mason Brown, these are the latest Neathian moles that I've found."

The door opened and Jake walked in. "Sorry guys, I was waiting for Dan outside the access point but he didn't show."

"I wonder where he is." Said Ren.

"I called his house and his mom said he overslept. I bet he's racing here right now." Laughed Jake. "Speaking of which, where's Ayden?"

"She wanted to do something before coming here." Said Shun.

"Did she say what she was going to do?" asked Ren, with a strange look in his eyes.

"How should I know?"

"Well you are her boyfriend…"

"Yeah but it's probably girl stuff, and I've specifically asked her not to bring up 'girl' stuff if you know what I mean."

"I'm sure she'll show up soon then." Said Ren.

_'That was close, nearly dodged a bullet there. I can't let Ren know what Ayden's up to. If she's successful, we may get the real story for once.'_

"Ren, can I ask you something?" asked Shun, standing up.

"Sure, what is it?"

"So how have you been tracking down these Neathian agents?"

"Actually, it was really quite easy. You see, the Neathians don't enter BI through Access Points like we do. They have their own way of entering. So, we have records of their battles, but no records of them entering and leaving.

"That's awful convenient." Said Jake.

"Basically I just had to filter through the list of people and I got these results."

"But that list would be incredibly long. Thousands of kids from all over the world play BI." Said Marucho. "It should've taken you a week to filter through the whole thing!"

"I guess I got lucky. I found all three in just one day."

'_I don't think luck had anything to do with it.'_ Thought Shun. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. _'Where is she? I hope she found what she's looking for.'_

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Said Dan, finally entering the room.

"Where have you been?" asked Marucho.

"Get this, on my way here, I ran into this cute girl and she totally flipped me!"

"What did you do to her?" asked Shun.

"He ran into her, literally." Said Drago.

"She had to be some kind of kungfu master to have that kind of skill." Said Dan.

"Did this girl, by any chance, ask you any questions?" asked Ren.

"Yeah, she wanted to know who the top brawler was and I told her it was me." Replied Dan.

Shun noticed Ren's uneasiness. "Hey Ren, what's wrong?"

"I think this girl may be another Neathian agent."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"But what makes you say that?" asked Marucho.

"Neathian are known for the excellent hand-to-hand combat and I bet she was asking who was the strongest battler in order to recruit them."

"Alert! Alert! Access breach! Intruder alert!" All of a sudden the blue haired girl appeared in the meeting room.

"Hey, not you again!" cried Dan.

"She must have followed you." Said Shun.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm trespassing, but it's an emergency. So I hacked into your system to gain access, but it was a risk I had to take." Dan walked up to her. "So Dan, did you receive my message?"

"What message?" asked Shun, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" shouted Dan.

"Well…I…uh…"

"You're from Neathia, aren't you!"

She gasped. "So you **did** receive my message!"

"Give it up, we're not falling for it." Said Marucho.

Ren walked up to her. "Hey, I'm Ren, from Gundalia. I don't believe we've met before."

She eyed Ren before backing away. _'Oh no, I'm too late. The Gundalians got here first. Who knows what lies they've been fed…'_ "If you are helping Gundalia then you are my enemies!"

"Well then if we're enemies, I can't let you leave! Time for us to battle!"

* * *

Ayden arrived in the meeting room that the brawlers usually met in but found it was empty. "That's weird. This is usually where everyone meets."

"Perhaps they finished early." Said Azreal.

Ayden walked to the computer terminal and began typing. "Maybe I can track them from their BI ID numbers. Here they are. They're at a private arena. Looks like Dan's in a battle with a Haos brawler."

"Let's get there, it looks serious."

Despite the fact it was a private arena, Ayden was one of the few granted access.

She walked up to the top of the stairs of the seating area and saw Dan on one side of the arena opposite to a blue haired girl in white and yellow while Marucho, Jake, Ren and Shun stood on the other side.

Ayden pulled Maelstrom from her pocket. "Maelstrom, could you go get Shun for me?" Maelstrom nodded and flew over to Shun.

Shun heard a flicking noise behind him and saw Maelstrom hovering behind his head.

_'Maelstrom? What's he doing here?'_ From the corner of his eye he saw Ayden at the top of the steps. Using his excellent ninja skills, he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"So what did you need to do?" he asked.

"Oh geez!" cried Ayden, turning around. "Seriously, bell. You should consider it."

"But it's so fun to scare you like that."

"I'm sure it is. Here, look at this."

Ayden handed Shun a book.

"What's this?"

"Read the first page I marked." Shun opened the book to the first post it note. On the page was a large white planet with pictures of elegant buildings.

"'Of the many beautiful planets inhabited by races similar to Vestals, Neathia is one such planet. A single monarch, usually a Queen, rules Neathia along side a council. The current sovereign is Queen Serena. The Neathians are known for their peaceful nature and co-existence with Bakugan from New Vestroia.'" Read Shun.

"Now go to the next page."

Shun flipped to the second bookmark and began reading.

"'Gundalia is a planet inhabited by creatures with lizard-like characteristics. Ruled by a single sovereign, the current being Emperor Barodius, Gundalians are known for their rough nature and brutal warfare as well as cruel treatment of 'lower life forms'. When it comes to wars, the Gundalians are usually the ones who start it.'"

"Ren said that the Neathians attacked them. But it says right here that the Neathians are peace lovers, they'd never attack anyone!"

"You're right. What's this last page here?" asked Shun pointing to the last bookmark.

"Now that is the cherry on top."

Shun flipped to the page and began reading the first paragraph.

"'One of the many ongoing wars in our galaxy is the Neathian-Gundalian war. It started when the Gundalians launched an attack on the Neathians using Bakugan as their weapons. To this day, no resolution has been reached and the Neathian continue to defend themselves.' When did you get this book?"

"I got it a couple weeks ago, it was published this year."

"Well this proves it: Ren has been lying to us." Said Shun.

"I bet he lied to get us to join Gundalia's side against Neathia." Said Ayden. "So who is Dan battling?"

"She's a girl from Neathia, and I bet she came here for the same reason Ren did: to get us to join her side."

"Well I know which side I'm joining." Said Ayden.

"Me too."

"Ow! Not again!" Ayden and Shun looked over and saw Dan get flipped by the girl.

"You do not know anything Dan Kuso. Perhaps you should get all the facts before you make assumptions." Said the girl before disappearing.

"Dan you ok?" asked Marucho.

"I think she fractured my butt." Said Dan.

"Dan I don't think you can fracture a butt."

"We should find that girl and get her side of the story." Said Shun.

* * *

"What do we do now Princess? Perhaps we should return home for the time being." Said Aranaut.

"We can't do that Aranaut. We came here to get help, and I can't go back to sister empty handed. She has enough to deal with already." Replied Fabia.

"So what is the plan?"

"We have to get Dan and his friends to switch to our side, otherwise Gundalia could destroy Neathia."

"There you are." Fabia turned and saw a boy with black hair in green and black and a girl with light green hair dressed in white, yellow and black.

"You. You're Dan Kuso's friend right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Shun Kazami and this is my girlfriend Ayden Grit."

"It is nice to meet you, but I do not think your Gundalian friend will appreciate you talking to me. I'm sorry." Fabia began walking away.

"Wait, we know that the Neathians aren't using Bakugan as tools." Said Ayden, holding up her book.

"We'd like to hear your side of the story." Said Shun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing in other people's POVs**

**Note: I might end up skipping a lot of the battle in the start of Gundalian Invaders, mostly the one in Bakugan Interspace, because I feel they aren't as important as the battles on Neathia and Gundalia right?**

**Next Chapter: Shun and Ayden listen to Fabia's side of the story and learn that Ren is not that great of a storyteller.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON FIC! I WON'T UPDATE THAT ONE EITHER UNTIL IT GETS MORE LOVE...AND BY LOVE I MEAN REVIEWS! Also, check out my Young Justice fic and my deviantart page...but mostly the HTTYD fic**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	4. Exposed

**Hellos, so I feel like updating...just again remember that this is just continuing TBOS into Gundalian Invaders so don't expect too much romance bits between Shun and Ayden, but I will compensate by including the RenxSora pairing from my oneshot.**

**Review Replies:**

**splitheart: **lol

**shadowjinx: **wow I asked for a review and you sure as hell gave me one...lol. I already responded to you but I'm just doing this because...well I don't remember a lot of what I said so I'm just gonna respond again XD. Basically, this is just GI with Ayden in it. When I first started TBOS, GI wasn't announced yet, so I hadn't planned on the story even continuing but when I asked everyone, they seemed to want more and I figured Shun and Ayden deserved a happy ending. It doesn't surprise me that you can predict the outcome of the story...it is self insertion after all. I do appreciate all your advice and concerns but this is basically GI with my characters inserted and I'll try to include some original content for both Shun and Ayden AND Ren and Sora.

**pokemonlover:** Yeah, maybe I'll write a oneshot where that happened. And yes, Ayden's a computer nerd so hacking an agenda thingy is child's play. Plus she's completely set on making sure Ace doesn't find out about her and Shun.

**Brad:** Well I'm sure he can keep a secret if it's about someone else lol, but not when it concerns his girlfriend haha

**Drake0:** yeah, I just enabled that a while ago...I hadn't realized that I shut it off and checked it when someone else suggested I allow anon reviewers.

**Ominous Blue:** thanks!

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So Fabia, tell us your side of the story." Said Ayden. Fabia, Ayden and Shun sat outside of Shun's dojo. It would have been easier to hear Fabia's story without being interrupted by Ren and his moles.

"Well, I'm glad somebody out there likes to get both sides of the story before judging and I thank you for that. I'll start from the beginning: On my home planet, Neathia, we live peacefully with our Bakugan and we have for several years. But then one day, the Gundalians, our neighboring planet just attacked us, using their Bakugan as weapons. We didn't battle much on Neathia so our Bakugan were very inexperienced and we were quickly overpowered by the Gundalian forces. My sister, Queen Serena, already had enough to worry about, so I went on a mission to recruit strong battlers to help us defend our home. I sent a message to as many planets as I could asking for their help."

"That must have been the Phantom Data that Marucho and Keith received." Said Shun.

"Yes, the Phantom Data consisted of cloned Bakugan."

"Like the Aranaut that Baron fought!" said Ayden.

"Yeah, and our Hawktor, Akwimos and Coredem." Said Shun.

"That's correct. These clones were specially designed to instantly send a message to their original counterparts if they were defeated in battle. That was how I found my way here."

"Well that explains the light shows when they lost." said Ayden.

"Ren mentioned that Neathians are well trained in hand-to-hand combat.. Care to show me?" asked Shun, standing up.

"Certainly." Fabia stood up and followed Shun who walked off the deck and into the main yard.

The bamboo fountain kept making the _tonk_ noise. By the fourth or fifth time, Shun and Fabia quickly ran to each other. Shun made the first move to attack, but Fabia easily flipped him. Shun managed to maneuver himself so that he landed on the roof.

"Your skills are very impressive, Princess." Shun jumped down from the building and reappeared on the ground.

"So does that mean you believe me?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have addressed you as 'Princess' if I didn't." replied Shun.

"Ren's managed to trick the others into thinking you're the bad guy, so we have to go there and set them straight." Said Ayden.

"Yes, I fear that our friends have made a huge mistake, let's go." Said Shun.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah, Dan Kuso, I'm so honored that you have come to battle me. My name is Jesse Glenn." Greeted a boy in green with dusty blonde hair died red at the tips.

"I don't care what your name is. All I care about is kicking your Neathian butt!" declared Dan.

"Hold it!" Dan, Marucho, Jake and Ren turned around and saw Fabia enter the arena with Shun and Ayden.

"Fabia? What are you doing here?" asked Dan.

"You are not Neathian!" she said, addressing Jesse while pointing his finger at him. "I will expose you for the fraud that you are!"

"You can't just come in here and-" started Dan.

"Stand back Dan, this is Fabia battle to fight." Said Shun.

"She's the real Neathian, not Jesse." Said Ayden.

"What are you talking about? And where have you guys been?"

Shun looked over at Ren who simply looked back at Shun.

Fabia stepped up as she and Jesse prepared to battle. Dan reluctantly stepped down from the arena and took a seat in the stands with his friends while Fabia took his place.

"I don't understand. If he's not from Neathia, then where is he from? And why should we believe her?" asked Marucho.

"I'm totally confused." Said Jake, scratching his head.

"Shun, what is going on?" asked Dan.

"Maybe you should ask your so-called friend." Said Shun looking at Ren.

Ren hesitated before answering in a casual tone. "How should I know? I have no idea either."

"Gate Card set! Aranaut stand!"

"I will battle to the end for you, Princess!" Aranaut proudly declared.

"For whom shall the bell toll when this battle ends? I predict it will be you, madam. Plitheon stand!" responded Jesse.

"I was ready to stomp some brawlers but I suppose you two will do just fine!" declared Plitheon.

"Let's go!" Aranaut charged at Plitheon and began punching with lightning fast speed. However, Plitheon was just as fast ad blocked each hit.

"Wow those guys are fast!" exclaimed Jake.

"No kidding, I can barely keep up." Added Dan.

"**Life Eater!**"

"My favorite!" Plitheon flew over Aranaut unleashing a rain of green pellets over the field. "And how about a little bit of this?" He zoomed down from the sky and kicked Aranaut into the ground.

"Come on Aranaut! Get up! **Vector Fist!**"

"Excellent choice, thank you Princess." Said Aranaut as two small handheld dagger-claws appeared in his hands. He slashed directly at Plitheon's chest, knocking him back.

"Oh yeah! Nice shot!" exclaimed Dan.

"Now, now, we're not ready to drop the curtain just yet, not while there is still so much drama." Jesse moved his sleeve and summoned his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear boost!" Plitheon's wings were suddenly replaced with four fans. "Battle Gear Ability! **Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**"

Plitheon's gear let out a barrage of green beams. "That's not the only thing." The bottom two fans let out a powerful tornado that lifted Aranaut into the air.

"Aranaut!" cried Fabia. "Gate Card open! Haos Saver!" However, the Gate Card instantly shattered. "What the?" she exclaimed as Aranaut landed safely on his feet.

"It's no use. With the Vilantor Gear Cyclotron activated, your Gate Card is destroyed." Explained Jesse. "Combat is a delicate dance, wouldn't you say?" All four of Plitheon's fans lit up and blew a more powerful tornado at Aranaut, returning him to ball form.

"Aranaut, no!"

"Combat can also be brutal…" remarked Jesse.

"She just got royally stomped." Commented Dan.

"He really turned it around on her." Said Jake.

"Why do you even care? They're both our enemies, let them destroy each other." Said Ren rather harshly.

"Well…I guess you're right." Said Dan.

"And here we are at the final act." Jesse flipped through his book and took out a card. "Gate Card set! Plitheon stand!"

"You fancy clothes and vocabulary can't disguise the fact that you're a monster. Aranaut stand."

"I will revenge my previous defeat." Declared Aranaut.

"I'm ready whenever you are, weakling." Taunted Plitheon, motioning Aranaut to attack with his finger.

"**Mirage Up!**" Aranaut suddenly became coated in gold.

"I must admit, there is a beauty in the way she carries herself in battle that I admire." Commented Jesse.

"Can we get on with this, please?" shouted an annoyed Plitheon.

"I suppose you are right, Plitheon. Even beauty will wilt in the presence of pure power." Jesse pulled out another card. "**Metal Verde!**"

Plitheon's horns grew as blades came out of his wrists. "Take a good look, I'm the one who's going to tear you apart!"

"I don't think Aranaut is strong enough to do this." Said Jake.

"Then she needs to use…" started Dan.

"…Battle Gear." Finished Drago.

As if on cue, Fabia pressed some buttons on her Bakupod, summoning her Battle Gear. "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability! **Battle Crusher Duke!**"

"Target locked." Aranaut fired at Plitheon square in the chest.

"That looks like it hurt." Commented Jake.

"Is he down?" asked Shun.

"Let's hope he is." Said Ayden.

The smoke cleared. "Nope, not even close." Said Dan.

"That barely phased him!" exclaimed Aranaut.

"I don't understand it!" cried Fabia.

"Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability! **Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**" Plitheon fired green beams from the two top fans at Aranaut but he blocked them with his Battle Gear. Plitheon tried again with the two lower fans but Aranaut blocked again.

"Don't worry Aranaut! Battle Crusher Duke decreases the power of an opponents ability." Explained Fabia, proudly holding up an ability card.

"Yeah, talk about turning the tables!" cried Dan.

"Come on Aranaut, you can still win this!" cheered Drago.

"But I thought we agreed we weren't going to cheer for either one of those guys." Said Marucho.

Ayden saw Ren smirk so she elbowed Shun. "Why is he smiling?" Shun looked over and saw Ren's smirk, wondering the same thing.

"Ready for the final attack? Aranaut!" Aranaut aimed his cannon at Plitheon. "Game over Jesse."

"Are you sure?" asked Jesse.

"What?"

"Listen carefully Fabia. It's the sound of your own defeat sneaking up on you." She said, putting his hand by his ear.

Aranaut fired, but just as he did, his foot sank into the arena, throwing off his aim. "What's happening?" he cried.

"What the? What's wrong with Aranaut?" asked Dan.

"It looks like there's a bug in the software that's caused the arena to become unstable." Said Ren.

"But how?" asked Marucho.

"I don't know, I'll have to run a diagnostics after the battle." Said Ren, earning him a suspicious look from Shun.

"Gate Card open! Gear Barricade!" Aranaut's Battle Gear suddenly fell to pieces on the arena floor.

"What's happening?" cried Aranaut.

"I'm sorry Aranaut, I don't know!" cried a worried Fabia.

"My command card shuts down your Battle Gear and connects with the Vilantor Gear and activates the level 2 ability." Explained Jesse. He flipped through his book as Plitheon jumped into the air. "Battle Gear Ability! **Vilantor Gear Nirvana.**"

Vilantor Gear spun around and fired a powerful tornado at Aranaut. "Aranaut!" cried Fabia.

"I'm sorry, princess!" he cried before returning to ball form.

"Oh no, Fabia!" cried Ayden. She ran down to the stadium followed by everyone else.

Ayden saw Fabia's shoulders shake and heard a soft cry come from her. Ayden gently stroked Fabia's back, trying to comfort her. Fabia fell to her knees and picked up Aranaut in her hands. "I'm so sorry Aranaut, it's all my fault."

"No, Princess. The fault is mine. I failed in battle."

"You creep! You think you're so tough? Battle me next!" shouted Dan.

"Easy Dan, maybe we should withdraw for today." Said Ren.

"Why should I?"

"Yes, Ren, why should he? Is it going to disrupt your plans?" asked Shun.

"What plans?" asked Jake.

"Oh come on. What are the odds that a tear in the environment that Aranaut stepped into would just happen randomly?" asked Ayden.

"Well, it's not very likely." Said Marucho.

"So it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that this was an act of sabotage by someone who originally wanted Dan and Drago to lose to Jesse." Said Shun.

"A trap set for us?" asked Dan.

"But who would do that?" asked Drago.

"Someone extremely knowledgeable with Bakugan Interspace environment, someone like the administrator, someone like Ren." Said Ayden.

"That's just crazy! Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a lying Gundalian." Said Fabia. "Shun and Ayden have told me everything: that Ren has deceived you by telling you that Neathia invaded Gundalia, but it was really Gundalia that invaded Neathia!"

"Why should we believe you? Its your word against Ren's." said Dan.

"Well why don't we put Ren's word against Vestals? I got this book a couple weeks ago and it was published this year, so the information is pretty recent.

" 'One of the many ongoing wars in our galaxy is the Neathian-Gundalian war. It started when the Gundalians launched an attack on the Neathians using Bakugan as their weapons. To this day, no resolution has been reached and the Neathian continue to defend themselves.'" Read Ayden.

"Ren is really the enemy." Said Shun.

"What? Are you serious?" cried Dan.

"What are you talking about Shun? Tell them it isn't true, Ren!" cried Marucho.

"Of course it isn't true. She's the one who's lying. She's just trying to turn you against me."

"You had those moles pose as Neathian to trick us into believing that the Neathians were the bad guys." Said Ayden.

"That's right. And don't you think it was funny how quickly Ren was able to identify them? He already knew who they were!" said Shun.

"My my, there's far too much drama here for me to handle." Said Jesse.

"Where do you think you're going? We'll deal with you yet Neathian scum!" cried Ren.

"Nice try, but he's a Gundalian, just like you Ren. Isn't he? A spy you planted!" asked Shun.

"I don't believe this!" cried Dan.

"I believe that's my cue. I bid you all a fond farewell." Said Jesse.

"Don't you walk away from me! Come back and fight!" shouted Ren.

"I do apologize, but there will be no encore performance." Jesse disappeared.

"Time to give it up Ren." Said Shun.

"You're charade isn't going to fool us anymore." Said Ayden.

"I don't have to take this!" cried Ren, running out of the stadium.

"Ren, wait!" cried Marucho.

"See? He ran away. That just proves he guilty of everything we said." Said Shun.

"That's enough Shun! Ren is my friend. You don't know what you're talking about Shun!"

"Marucho…" started Shun.

"Ren is a good guy, ok? I don't want to hear another bad word about him from anyone!" Marucho ran out of the stadium after Ren.

"Wait Marucho!" cried Dan, but the little blonde boy was out of sight.

* * *

**So like I said earlier, I plan on skipping A LOT of the Bakugan Interspace battles because well...come on...right? Anyways, I'll only write the battles that I feel are important or if I want to write them. More specifically, I might skip a lot of Marucho and Jake oriented battles because I don't really like them that much, esp Jake...lol**

**So I've got some ideas for some original content for Shun and Ayden AND Ren and Sora. I'm going to keep my RenxSora content a secret for now, but what do you guys think about Ayden being captured by the Gundalians like Jake, of course not at the same time or under the same conditions, but nevertheless, brainwashed. What do you think? Cuz then Shun has to rescue her and all that. I also kinda want to hint some relationship between either Fabia and Elright or Fabia and Linus, what do you guys think?**

**Remember to check out my Bakugan ShunxAyden high school fanfic: Next Door, chapter 6 is up!**

**Review my lovelies and thanks for all the faves and reviews!**

**~ZP**


	5. Ren's True Colors

**Hey fellas, so in regards to what I asked in the last chapter, there's a 1-1 tie for who I should pair Fabia with. The 'poll' I guess, is still open so take your pick: Elright and Linus, because honestly, it could go either way for me but I need some help picking.**

**Review Replies:**

**Lydia:** Thanks! I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea, but people seemed to respond to it positively, so they must like the idea :D

**Witchgirl:** thanks! and thanks for the love! 333

**splitheart:** totally

**shadowjinx:** oh...I honestly had no idea I was writing dialogue all wrong. Thanks for pointing it out, I'm working on correcting it now. Spell/grammar check never really pointed it out and I thought that if the sentence ends, there should be a period. But I asked my english major big sister and she confirmed it. lol. silly grammar. But once again, thanks for pointing that out, sorry if it bugged you. I know how annoying incorrectly written and spelt stories can be to read. I'll work on fixing that lol And thanks for what you thought about the beginning, I figured they should've included it, cuz then we get to see more of awesome Shun lol. And I was kinda confused when they just spontaneously started sparring so I felt like filling that plot hole XD. And as for my ideas, I love how you anon reviewed lol, thanks. but it irks me when you get all "its your story," but I suppose I would do that too LOL

**drake:** thanks! Glad you like my other stories, be sure to review those ones too! I'm leaning a bit more to Elright too lol XP

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal, Sora, Leviathan and Plezira.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and remember to check out my high school Bakugan fic and my Young Justice fic. Big Love!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ren? Ren!" Marucho frantically ran around Bakugan Interspace searching for his friend. With no sign of him online, Marucho exited BI and entered his house. "Ren! Are you here? Please answer me."

"Master Marucho, is everything all right?" asked Kato.

"Kato have you seen Ren?"

"Master Ren? I'm sorry, the last time I saw him today was when he departed for Bakugan Interspace with you this morning."

"Oh…I wonder where he is. I've been everywhere." Marucho suddenly thought back to the earlier accusations made against his friend.

_'Gundalia invaded Neathia!'_

_ 'He ran away, that just proves he's guilty of everything Fabia says he is.'_

_ 'I don't care what Shun and Ayden say, I don't believe he's our enemy. If I can just find him I know he'll be able to explain himself.'_

_

* * *

_

After Marucho had run off after Ren, the others tried to follow after him, but the little blonde boy could certainly move. With no other leads, they retreated back to their meeting room.

"The computer says that Marucho was here about 15 minutes ago," said Ayden.

"Darn, we just missed him," said Jake.

"Why did you have to be so harsh with him, Shun?" asked Dan.

"It was the truth, he needed to hear it," Shun replied.

"We all did. And we need to hear it from the beginning," said Drago.

"Yes, I'll tell you all the real story," said Fabia. They all sat at the table as Fabia began to relay the story she had already told Shun and Ayden. "It didn't take the Gundalians long to overpower us into submission. So in one final, desperate attempt to save our people, my sister, Queen Serena, ordered me to send an urgent SOS message to all the worlds across every dimension."

"Whoa, you're the Queen's little sis?" asked Jake.

"That's why she goes by the title of 'Princess,' Jake," said Shun.

"Wow, a Princess? For real?" cried Dan.

"Focus on the story Dan. You remember that Phantom Data we received along with Keith and Professor Clay?" asked Shun.

"Yeah, those cloned Bakugan suddenly appeared," said Dan.

"Yes, the clones were made from the original Bakugan that exist on Neathia. They were designed to test the strength of any Bakugan they encountered and send a message back detailing their power. That was when Aranaut received news of Drago's power and that's when I came to Earth to look for you," explained Fabia.

"Unfortunately for Fabia, Ren arrived much earlier than she did. Before we even knew all the details, he tricked us into take Gundalia's side," said Shun.

"Man, I can't believe Ren tricked us so easily, he made total fools of us!" cried Jake.

"He was a very convincing liar, even I believed him," said Shun,

Dan formed fists with his hands. "That little weasel. Not only did he lie to us but he used Marucho and took advantage of their friendship." Dan slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "No one messes with my friends like that!"

"Ayden, you should contact Sora and tell her about this," said Shun

"Yeah, you're right. Of all people, she'll need to know the truth about Ren."

* * *

Ren strolled through Bakugan Interspace into an alleyway. He looked around and pressed a few buttons on his Bakupod and a hole opened in the wall. He walked in to a Gundalian styled room as the hole closed behind him.

"Well if it isn't Mr. big shot," said Sid.

"I can't believe after all that work to infiltrate the Brawlers' inner circle, you failed to bring them over to our side," said Lena.

"Useless," remarked Zenet.

"You should've just snatched them up like you did with the other kids. It would've been less hassle," said Sid.

"A battler under hypnosis fights at only 75% capacity. We needed 100%, which meant that I needed them to help out of their own free will. It was going fine until that Neathian Princess showed up!" Ren glared at Jesse. "And not like Jesse was any help with maintaining my cover. You just stood there and let her rip my credibility to shreds."

Mason laughed. "Don't point fingers."

Sid walked up to Ren, leaning over him. Sid was more than a head taller than Ren and easily towered over him. Sid poked his chest, pushing him back. "What's wrong Ren? Did you spend so much time pretending to be their friend that you actually started to like you new friends?"

"He fit in so well, he forgot who he was," said Lena.

"And let's not forget that young lady you've grown acquainted with," said Jesse.

"Yes, what was her name again? Sora, I believe. She seemed to take quite a liking to you," said Lena.

"You leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Aww, it's so adorable how much Ren cares about his girlfriend," teased Zenet.

"She is not my girlfriend. She was close with the Brawlers and getting close to her would've helped my infiltration." Ren hoped that that would convince his teammates, but they knew better. Ren knew that they knew better too.

In reality, Ren really did care about his friends and Sora, especially Sora. Aside from Marucho, Dan and Shun, Sora was the first person he met. It was a day when Marucho took Ren to show him around the city and they went to the mall. There were so many people that Ren lost sight of Marucho. That's when Sora came up to him.

They totally hit it off and she said to look her up in Bakugan Interspace, which is exactly what he did. Within a couple weeks, they had grown quite close and he became quite fond of her.

"You can't fool us, Ren. We see the way you look at her when she enters the room," said Jesse.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. Do I need to remind you all that I'm in charge and that you all work for me? If you guys have a problem with that, then you can take it up with Emperor Barodius!" Ren marched out of the room.

"You may be the Emperor's favorite now, but that can change quickly," said Sid.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"Ayden, what's going on? I've been trying to reach you guys all day!" Sora had been trying to contact her best friend, but until a few minutes ago, she couldn't reach her. Ayden finally answered and they met up in the main waiting area.

"I'm so sorry, we've just been so busy. I have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about Ren…he's an alien."

"Yeah, I know that. You guys are helping him fight against the Neathians right?"

"Yeah, but…you see. Ren's the bad guy."

"What?"

"He lied to us to get him on his side. Gundalia invaded Neathia and he's a Gundalian!"

"No…you're lying…"

"Sora, you're my best friend. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you or lie to you. We didn't want to believe it either but Princess Fabia's side of the story pokes a lot of holes in Ren's story."

I stepped back and sat on the fountain edge. I knew Ayden would never lie to her…so what she was saying must have been true. Then that means…Ren is a traitor? Was he never on our side to begin with?

"Sora?"

There was no way...not after all those things he said to me...Was everything he said to me a lie? Just to get close to Dan and the others?

"I, uh, I need some time to think," I rushed away from Ayden before she could stop me.

I ran through Interspace until I came to an empty alleyway. I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands, tears already beginning to well up in my eyes.

"Sora?" I looked up and saw Leviathan and Plezira.

"Are you all right?" asked Plezira.

"No…I can't be true can it?"

"Ayden would never lie to you. She's your best friend," said Leviathan.

"I know," I replied.

"Perhaps you should speak to Ren," said Plezira.

"Attention please! Paging Mr. Brown. You left your ID card in Arena 18." said the BI computer.

Wait...I remember Ren saying something about that being his and Marucho's secret code for meeting up. If that was the case, then Ren would be heading towards Arena 18 and Marucho would be there.

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're right Plezira. I should hear this from the horses mouth."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Linehalt dropped to Ren's feet, defeated by Akwimos. Ren bent down and picked him up as Dan and the others ran onto the field to join Marucho.

"I knew you were good, Marucho. But I had no idea that you were this good," said Ren.

Linehalt opened up and floated over Ren's shoulder. "We're coming for you next, Drago."

"Whoa! Did he just talk?" cried Jake.

"So you've been lying as well, Linehalt," said Drago.

"Marucho, we can still be friends. Leave the Brawlers and come with us," pleaded Ren.

"You must think I'm a fool if I'd ever go with you! I'd never leave my _real_ friends for someone as dishonest and untrustworthy as you!" shouted Marucho.

Ren looked at his little teary-eyed friend.

"Marucho…" started Dan.

Ren sadly closed his eyes. "Very well then. As of now, our friendship is completely over." Ren was suddenly engulfed in light. Everyone except Fabia stepped back in surprise. When the light faded, Ren wore darker robes, his skin was grey and he had a frightening appearance.

"So this is what you really look like," said Shun.

"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies," declared Ren, his voice much deeper than before. He and Linehalt quickly disappeared.

Neither Ren nor the Brawlers could see, but Sora hid behind the wall at the top of the stands and overheard the entire conversation. She was watching the battle but hid once she saw the others come in.

_'I can't believe it…Ayden was right. Ren…was a traitor…'_ she thought, feeling the tears well up again.

* * *

**So I hope you liked the parts with Sora. I don't think a lot of people read my RenxSora oneshot so I thought it would be a good idea incorporating her into this fic. Plus you guys were all for it when I asked lol.**

**Next Chapter: Sora confronts Ren upon learning of his betrayal.**

**I love you all and please review/favorite/whatever**

**~ZP**


	6. Best to Forget

**Hello all, just finished writing this chapter tonight and thought I'd share it with you.**

**Review Replies:**

**shadowjinx: **thanks, it's getting hard to get used to changing the period to commas lol

**drake0: **thanks...well, Jesse is my fav of Ren's team aside from Ren, but we'll see

**splitheart: **yup, got her poor sensitive heart broken...again

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal, Maelstrom, Sora, Plezira and Leviathan and any other OCs.**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I just couldn't believe it...Ren was a lying, traitor. How could he do this to us? To me? I trusted him. I opened up to him! And it was all fake! Was he just lying to get close to Dan and the other through me? Was everything nice thing he said to me just another trick?

When Ayden informed me of the news, I didn't want to believe it and I thought she was lying to me. But she was my best friend and I knew she would never do such a thing. But I still needed to see it with my own eyes.

I recognized a message over the intercom that he and Marucho used to meet in secret so I headed to arena the announcement had mentioned. I made sure to stay out of sight as I watched Ren and Marucho battle it out. I had to hide completely behind the walls of the upper levels in the stands when I saw Dan and the others come in. There was a blue haired girl in white, yellow and orange clothing with them who I assumed was this Princess Fabia that Ayden had mentioned.

Apparently it was her planet, Neathia, which was being attacked in the war by Gundalia, Ren's planet. When he told us the story he made it the other way around to get the Brawlers to join him.

I stayed behind the wall, but poked my head out to keep watching the battle and saw Akwimos blast Linehalt away with one final attack. I knew Marucho was a genius with the game and that he was good, but I never thought he was **that** good.

_"As of now, our friendship is completely over, Marucho. The next time we meet, we'll be enemies."_

I wasn't looking when I heard Ren say that. I couldn't bear to see it coming from his mouth. But it was his voice declaring that...there was no doubt about it.

I heard Shun mention something about how Ren really looked, but I couldn't bring myself to see. I'd rather remember him as the way I first met him than see the traitor behind the ruse.

I sat in one of the many courtyards outside the battle arenas, thinking over everything I had learned in the past hours. I went right home after Ren and Marucho's battle and cried all night. But I came back fresh today, determined to hear him say it to me. I had a right to know why he did what he did.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Leviathan.

"Yes, you could just talk to him, you needn't fight," added Plezira.

"I appreciate your concern, but this is something I need to do. Ren has to look me in the eye and tell me why."

I looked up and saw him walking by alone. Of course, none of the Brawlers would be with him, but I did expect to see those "Neathian moles" of his, which I suspected were actually fellow Gundalians. I dashed up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him into an empty arena.

"H-hey!" I heard him cry when I grabbed his shirt.

It was a slower day today, so there weren't that many people logged on Bakugan Interspace. I let go of his shirt once we were in the centre of the arena.

"Start talking," I said.

"Sora, what are you talking about? Is something wrong?"

He made a move to lay his hand on my shoulder but I stepped back.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"You tell me. Ayden's filled me in on everything but I want to hear it from you."

"What? Ayden's just trying to turn you against me. She's obviously jealous of us."

"And what would she have to be jealous about? She's dating Shun!"

"Well…uh…"

"So it is true, isn't it?"

Ren cast his eyes down. "Sora, I'd never do anything to hurt you, you have to believe me." He looked at her with sincere eyes.

"Fight me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to battle you, right here, right now," I said with a serious look on my face.

"But what will that prove?"

"If you win, I'll believe you. It'll show me just how much you willing to fight for your cause, if it is true."

"And if I lose?" he asked.

"If you lose…then you're lying."

Ren closed his eyes, thinking for a moment before opening them again. "All right."

"Good. Gate Card set! Leviathan stand!"

"Linehalt stand!"

"**Blue Lightning!**"

"Take this!" Leviathan shot two streams of blue lightning from his giant claws at Linehalt.

"**Volting Vibra!**" Linehalt unleashed a purple lightning blast that cancelled out Leviathan's attack.

"**Claw Hammer!**" Leviathan flew over to Linehalt and bashed him with his giant claws.

"You're pretty good, Ren. It explains why you were able to tie with Dan on your first round in Bakugan Interspace," I said.

"I'm amazed, Sora. I've never seen you battle before. You're much better than I ever could've imagined."

"Gate Card open! Aquos Reactor!" The field suddenly became covered in water as Leviathan and Linehalt were submerged.

"I don't think so! **Ice Crasher!**" The sky turned black as purple icicles rained down from the sky, shattering the Gate Card, forcing the water to disappear. "There goes your Gate Card!" he boasted.

All of a sudden, Leviathan, his body and eyes glowing a menacing red, tackled Linehalt with amazing force, reverting Linehalt to ball form.

"What the?" asked Ren, dazed.

"You were so focused on my Gate Card, you didn't notice that I activated another ability. **10 Eyes**. No Bakugan has ever taken Leviathan's 10 Eyes attack full force and stayed standing," I said.

Ren narrowed his eyes at me. "Not bad, Sora, not bad at all. Gate Card set! Linehalt stand!"

"Plezira stand!" I summoned my plesiosaur Bakugan. Her body was white with blue stripes, two long fins sticking out of her shoulders.

"Going with Plezira now? All right, I'm not one to be picky," said Ren.

"You're not off to a good start, Ren."

"I'm just getting warmed up. Right Linehalt?"

"Right!" declared Linehalt.

"**Dark Javelin!**" A javelin appeared before Linehalt. He grabbed the javelin and wielded it, ready to face Plezira.

"Two can play at that game. **Poseidon's Trident!**" A blue trident head appeared just as Linehalt made a move to attack Plezira. The trident stopped Linehalt's javelin with little effort.

"Tell me something Ren, was it worth it? Did you accomplish what you wanted by betraying your friends? By betraying me?" I cried across the field.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"Then how was it supposed to happen? Did you honestly think that Dan and the others would willingly help you conquer an innocent planet?"

"Things were going just fine until that Fabia showed up!"

"Then what about me? Was I just part of the plan too? Was I just there to help you get closer to Dan and the others?" I had to know what his intentions were.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed. "Gate Card open! Freeze Enemy! Now you can't activate any more abilities. Linehalt, finish her off!"

"With pleasure!" Linehalt slashed at Plezira, returning her to ball form.

"We're tied, it could go either way," I said.

"I hope you're ready. I'm not holding back. Gate Card set! Plezira and Leviathan stand!"

"Going with both of them huh? That's fine with me. Linehalt stand!" He pressed a few buttons on his Bakupod. "And I'll throw this in to even the playing field. Battle Gear Boost!"

"**Crystal Storm!**" Plezira blew a gust of sharp icicles from her mouth at Linehalt.

"**Boomix Lock!**" Linehalt fired his cannon at Plezira.

"Nessie look out!" Leviathan pushed Plezira out of the way and took the hit, returning him to ball form.

"Lex!" cried Plezira, as her lover fell from the field.

"I don't think so! **Siren Call!**" Plezira opened her mouth and let out a beautiful song. Linehalt's eyes began glowing pink and he dropped Boomix.

"Linehalt, what's wrong?" cried Ren.

"Ugh…my head. Who are you?" Ren walked over to Plezira and held one of her fins tenderly. "Tell me, beautiful creature, what is your name?"

Before Plezira could produce a response, Leviathan's ball began glowing and instantly returned to the field.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Leviathan slammed one of his bigger claws right into Linehalt, knocking him away from Plezira. He took her front fins in his smaller claws, holding them tenderly. "Are you all right, my love?"

"Oh Lex, since when did you start calling me 'your girl?'" asked Plezira with a wink.

"I'm just trying to keep up with Earth-styled language etiquette. Besides, I need to let people know who my beloved mate is," he replied.

"How did you bring Leviathan back?" asked Ren.

"Siren Call makes all male opponent Bakugan instantly fall in love with Plezira. It also summons Leviathan to the field, even if he was previously defeated," I explained. "It's time to finish this! Fusion Ability! **Star Crossed Lovers!**"

Plezira fired a beam from her mouth while Leviathan fired lightning from his four claws. Linehalt had no time to dodge or counter as their combined attacks struck him square in the chest.

"You lost…" I said, as Plezira and Leviathan returned to my hand.

"I lost…" Ren bent down and picked Linehalt up in his hand. "Sora, I never meant to hurt you."

"That's doesn't mean you didn't. How could you do this?" I asked, fighting back the tears.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"I know. If Fabia didn't show up, we'd still be falling for your trick!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him.

"No! It's not just Fabia!"

'Then what?"

"I wasn't supposed to meet you!"

I gasped, "What?"

"I wasn't supposed to meet you. I didn't count on meeting you that day in the mall. Believe me, this would be a whole lot easier if I never met you. I'm sorry it had to turn out like this." He moved close to try and console me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, slapping his hand away.

Ren's face softened when he saw me in tears. "Sora…"

"I hope it was worth it. I'm sorry it turned out like this too…" I mumbled before running off.

"Sora!" I heard him yell out after me, but I didn't even look back. I didn't want to see him ever again.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"Sora!" I yelled after her. I held up my arm to try and stop her but she was far faster than I gave her credit for.

"Aren't you going to go after here?" asked Linehalt.

"No…" I said sadly. "Perhaps it's better that I just let her go...and that she try to forget she ever met me…"

It was honestly better this way. Once we were done here, Sora would never see me again.

I still remember the day I met her. It was a few days after I approached the Brawlers and helped them set up Bakugan Interspace with the clone Bakugan. Dan had already moved to Bayview and Marucho let me stay in his mansion-tower. He had taken me to a mall to give me a tour. It was just us because Shun was off doing something else, which, now that I think about it, must've been spending time with Ayden.

I had lost sight of Marucho in the crowd. What can I say? He was small. I wandered the mall for a bit before I finally arrived in a food court. That was when Sora found me…

* * *

_ "Hey are you lost?"_

_A boy with white hair turned to who started talking to him. Behind him he saw a beautiful girl with short brown hair and black bangs._

"_Uh, yeah. I came here with a friend of mine, but I must've lost him."_

_ "Yeah getting lost here is really easy. You don't look like from around here, are you new in town?"_

_ "Uh, yes. I'm staying with a friend of mine."_

_ "Cool, who?"_

_ "Marucho."_

_ "Marucho? The really short, blonde kid who lives in that giant tower?"_

_ "That's the one."_

_ "Neat, I hear he's working on some online Bakugan fighting game, is that true?" she asked, getting close to him._

_ "Kinda, it's more of a virtual reality thing. I'm actually helping him set it up."_

_ "Awesome! When will it be ready, I haven't had a good battle in ages!"_

_ "Soon. You brawl?" he asked._

_ "Yeah. These are my partners, Aquos Leviathan and Aquos Plezira." She held out her hand to introduce her Bakugan._

_ "Nice to meet you," they said to Ren._

_ "Whoa, they talk?" he asked._

_ "Of course, all Bakugan talk. Don't you have one?"_

_ "Uh, only in Bakugan Interspace. Unless people bring in their own real partners, all the Bakugan in Interspace are virtual clones. That way, no real Bakugan would be harmed."_

_ "Wow, impressive."_

_ "Ren! There you are!" Marucho suddenly arrived, panting, completely out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you!" _

_ "Sorry Marucho, we must've gotten separated," said Ren._

_ "Well, I'm glad I found you. We still have tons of stuff to do before we can fully launch Bakugan Interspace!"_

_ "Right." Ren turned to her. "Sorry, but I've really got to go. It was nice meeting you." He held out his hand. "I'm Ren, Ren Krawler."_

_ "Sora Minamoto, nice to meet you Ren. Look me up on Bakugan Interspace," she said with a wink while shaking his hand._

* * *

I knew the moment I met her that I felt something for her…like a spark. We connected. And I did look her up. I was in charge of reviewing registrations and I made sure to keep an eye out for her name.

We started spending more time together and my feelings for her got stronger. I knew this would interfere with the mission, but I didn't stop…I kept seeing her, knowing it would compromise my purpose for being on Earth.

And now that Fabia exposed my true intentions…I knew it was only a matter of time before Sora knew. She was Ayden's best friend after all.

I guess it was just best for Sora to forget that she ever met me…and I would try to do the same…

I had a mission to accomplish…and I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sora walked through Bakugan Interspace, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sora?" Leviathan asked.

"Lex…do you think he was using me?" she asked.

"No, I don't."

"I agree," said Plezira. "He met Marucho, Dan and Shun before he met you. He wouldn't have a reason to use you to get close to them."

"But, all those nice things he said to me…he sounded so truthful," Sora said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Sora, I know we of all people shouldn't be giving you advice, since…" started Leviathan.

"Since you two are so good together?"

"The point is…we want to help you, Sora. You're our friend, but…for once, we don't have the answers. This is something you'll to get through yourself," finished Plezira.

"Thanks guys. You're right; this is something I have to get through myself. Do you two mind giving me a minute?"

"Of course," they said. They rolled up and landed in her hand. Sora put them in her pocket.

"That was some battle." Sora turned around and saw a tall, brawny boy in red with blond hair. "It was very impressive how you took Ren down a peg."

"Uh…thanks." _'Who is this guy? He looks kinda familiar…'_

"So you're Ren's girlfriend huh?"

"I'm not his girlfriend…not anymore…"

"It's too bad. Well, his loss for losing a good-looking girl like yourself. The name's Sid Arcale. If you want, I can show you a great place to get some awesome brawls," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"What?"

"If I remember correctly, you're not actually part of the Brawlers. You're just close to them. I could use a girl with your talents. If you come with I can get you some sweet action."

"I don't know…"

"Look, I know you don't trust me. We just met after all. But believe me when I say that we have something in common."

"And what is that?"

"I don't like Ren either," he said, smiling.

Sora thought for a moment. _'I haven't been getting a lot of battles lately…and if this guy doesn't like Ren, they must not be friends.'_

"…ok…" She lightly placed her hand on his, agreeing to his proposal.

Sid smirked with his sharp, canine teeth. "Excellent." He tightly gripped her hand when all of a sudden, they both disappeared from Bakugan Interspace.

"I've got another human for you, Kazarina." Sid dropped an unconscious Sora on the ground in Kazarina's lab where a couple other children lay.

"Another? Excellent, we need all the manpower we can get and hypnotizing these children will give us free labor while our soldiers save their strength for bigger threats."

"She's strong, I saw for myself."

"She beat you?" asked Kazarina.

"No, she beat Ren."

"Ren? How interesting…" Kazarina walked over to Sora and took her Bakugan from her pocket. "Hm…two Guardian Bakugan. Excellent work Sid, she will be of great use to us."

Sid smirked. _'You may be the Emperor's favorite now, but I've got something you was desperately. I have your girl.'_

* * *

**I hope you liked that. Personally, I really liked this chapter hehe and I hope you liked it too**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	7. New Partners

**Hey friends, I finished one essay yesterday so I thought I'd finish up the next chapter and update! I saw the new MS episode and hehe Shun's the new leader of the Brawlers...I loved that part. I totally felt that Shun should be in the spotlight and not Dan, sort of like how Kai deserves to be number one and not Tyson in Beyblade. And grrr Sellon getting all flirty/twinkly eye with Shun! If, and I really mean if, I continue in to MS, there will certainly be a love triangle with an interfering Sellon hehehe, but that'll be a long long way from now.**

**Review Replies:**

**drake0: **I guess the great thing about being anon is that you get to review as many times as you want huh? lol Just a note, I think you need to read over your reviews before you submit them. In the last review you spelled Sora's name as "sofa" and "soda" and Ren's name as "ten". Thankfully I knew what you were talking about. And thanks for the encouraging update.

**lilly: **right now! And thanks, the thing with Sid didn't come into my head until the last minute and I thought it was perfect. Sid's an ass and he hates Ren, so why not have him mess with Ren's special lady friend? haha

**Witchgirl: **thanks, it's one of my favs

**shadowjinx: **Yeah, Ren's got a lot coming to him. Huh...I wasn't thinking about the Forgiveness episode when I wrote this, I was mostly thinking about Ren and Marucho's battle. Yeah, I'm getting used to the comma thing, but most of my chapters were written before you brought it up so I have to change them all haha. It doesn't surprise me that you like Sora more. I did intend Sora to be more spunky and cool than Ayden.

**splitheart: **haha, yeah

**A2: **Yes, Sora is human. I don't know if I had mentioned it but I figured people would assume she's human since she lives in Dan's old house before he moved, as I stated in the Renxoc oneshot. And thanks, I noticed you reviewed on them too hehe!

**Lydia: **thanks!

**I don't know what it is, but I've really gotten into RenxSora. Funny, I had only intended it to be in the oneshot, but the pairing has really grown on me, which has made me realize something. While this fic is kinda about Shun and Ayden still together, it could be like the TBOS for Ren and Sora! lol So look forward to more RenxSora moments! Funny thing, I actually had a legit dream about RenxSora...weird right?**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and other OCs. Pictures of my OCs are on my deviantart account under the same username. I'm also working on a picture of Ren and Sora. I know, before Shun and Ayden? To be honest, I haven't found the right pose for Shun and Ayden but I found a cute cuddling pose for Ren and Sora. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe Ren just betrayed Marucho like that!" cried Dan. He paced around their main meeting room while the others sat at the table. Ren had finally admitted his betrayal and even showed his true appearance, the former seeming to break poor little Marucho's heart.

"He must be taking it pretty hard," said Jake.

"Yeah, he's been hiding out in his house ever since," said Shun. "I tried going over to talk to him but Kato said that he was busy."

"He's not the only one. I went over to Sora's to see if she was ok after I told her about Ren," started Ayden.

"Well why did you go and do that?" asked Dan.

"Dan, Sora was kinda Ren's girlfriend. Of all people, she should get to know too. Anyway, I went over to her place and her mom said she wasn't home. I told her to have Sora call me when she should but still nothing."

"Maybe she's just off somewhere doing some thinking," said Shun, putting his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder to console her on her friend's disappearance.

"No, I checked to see if she logged of Interspace and it says she's still online, but there's no sign of her anywhere! You don't think that…"Ayden started, worrying that Sora may have been kidnapped like other children.

"I'm sure Sora's fine, she's a tough girl. You have nothing to worry about," he said, kissing her.

"Maybe I should go check on him," said Dan.

"Wait, Dan. I don't think that's a good idea," said Shun, standing up to stop Dan from leaving.

"Don't you care about your friend!" shouted Dan.

"Of course he does, but maybe Marucho just needs some time to himself," said Ayden.

"And how would you know? You haven't known Marucho as long as I have!" shouted Dan.

"Don't yell at her!" Shun quickly stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table, ready to defend his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Dan started apologizing.

Just then, the door opened and Marucho walked in with a big smile on his face. "I finally did it!"

"Did what?" asked Dan. Everyone was shocked at the suddenly optimistic Marucho, who, not but hours ago, had been depressed about Ren's betrayal.

"Check this out!" Marucho pressed some buttons on his Bakupod and the clone Akwimos appeared.

"Akwimos?" asked Drago opening onto the table along with Azreal.

"I don't understand, what's the big deal about Akwimos?" asked Shun.

"Just listen."

All of a sudden, Akwimos began speaking. "Cool is the rule, dude."

"Whoa! When did Akwimos learn to talk?" asked Dan, amazed at the talking clone.

"Well ever since Jake mentioned that only real Bakugan can talk, I've been working on a speech function for the synthetic Bakugan." Marucho was beaming with pride at the success of his latest invention.

"Cool is the rule, dude." Akwimos kept saying the same thing as it followed Drago and Azreal around.

"Why does he keep following us?" asked Azreal.

"Go away!" cried Drago, trying to get away from Akwimos.

"How come he keeps saying the same thing?" asked Shun.

"Well I programmed him to have a laid back personality and I only had enough time to input one line of speech. Besides, I just couldn't wait to show you guys!"

"Well it looks like you're feeling much better Marucho. We were all worried about you," said Ayden.

"Well, we have Gundalians to fight and I can't do that if I stay depressed." Marucho noticed that Fabia wasn't speaking. "You seem awful quiet, Fabia. Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Fabia looked up at Dan in surprise. She was obviously lost in her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell us anything," said Dan.

Fabia didn't speak.

"Fabia, we're your friends. Tell us what's wrong," said Ayden.

"Well, I still wonder if you guys actually believe me."

"Huh?"

"After being tricked by Ren's convincing story, how can you extend your trust to me so easily? You must have some doubts about me."

"Don't worry Fabia. We trust you," said Dan. "When we saw the way you got angry about Bakugan being used in war, we knew you felt the same way we did."

"Yeah, you remind me of our friend Mira. She's a Vestal, like me. When she found out that the Bakugan were living, intelligent creatures, she never stopped fighting to free them" said Ayden.

"Yeah, Ayden's right. You are a lot like Mira," agreed Marucho.

"This Mira must be very brave and strong. I would like to meet her one day," said Fabia.

"We're on the same side Fabia." Dan smiled, reassuring her.

Fabia smiled. "Yes, we are. Thank you!" Fabia reached into her pocket and pulled out three Bakugan. "I think it's about time I give you these: Aquos Akwimos, Ventus Hawktor and Subterra Coredem." Each Bakugan opened up when Fabia said their name. "These are the original Bakugan from which your clones were made from."

"Are you sure?" asked Shun.

"Of course, I brought them from Neathia just for you guys."

"Yes! This is exactly what I've wanted!" cried Jake. "Man, this is the moment I've been waiting for! A real Bakugan! I bet you guys clicked with your Bakugan the minute you guys met!" he said to Ayden and Dan.

"Well actually, Drago was a little reluctant to work with me when we first met," said Dan.

"Yes, remember when you threw me into a river after we argued?"

"Hey! I came back to get you!"

"What about you Ayden? Did you get along with Azreal when you first met?" asked Drago.

"Actually, Azreal and I couldn't stand each other when we first met."

"Yeah, remember those days?" asked Azreal.

"No kidding, when you'd try and hit me in the head?"

"And when you'd throw knives at me?"

"That was one time and it was an accident!"

"Yeah, but you threw a lot of knives at once!"

"Well the point is now we're inseparable," said Ayden.

Hawktor flew over and landed on Shun's shoulder.

"Hello there, I'm Shun," he greeted.

"Oh, you're the ninja, right?" asked Hawktor.

"That's right."

"That's excellent! Maybe you can help me with my stealth attacks. I'm usually more forward with my attacks but I hear the subtle way is usually a better approach."

"Uh…ok," said Shun.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fan," said Ayden, elbowing Shun.

"Uh…my name's…uh…Jake," stuttered Jake.

"Jake, that's a strong name. Pleased to meet you."

"Man! It's so great to meet the real Coredem!" Jake's nervous demeanor was suddenly replaced with a wide smile.

"My name is Marucho. It's nice to meet you."

"What's up little man? Fist bump!" Marucho instantly stepped back. He sounded just like the voice Marucho programmed with the clone Akwimos!

"Uh, ok." Marucho held up his fist and Akwimos hit it with his own. All of a sudden the clone Akwimos came in, still saying "Cool is the rule, dude."

"Hm, 'cool is the rule'? Sounds tight, you mind if I start using it?" asked Akwimos.

"Be my guest!"

"Check this out: 'Cool is the rule, dude!'" said Akwimos, pushing the clone out of the way.

"Um, guys I hate to spoil the nice meetings we're having, but take a look at this." Ayden brought up video camera footage on the computer.

"Ren!" Marucho said with a hint of anger in his voice when his eyes landed on Ren.

Ren was walking about Interspace with his teammates that posed as Neathian moles, Sid, Lena, Mason, Jesse and Zenet. They stood in front of a pair of kids who suddenly disappeared!

"Did you see that?" cried Dan.

"Those kids just disappeared," said Jake.

"He's taking them back to Gundalia to brainwash them to fight for Gundalia," said Fabia.

"Let's go!" Dan ran out the door.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

By Emperor Barodius' and Kazarina's orders I set out gathering as many unsuspecting kids as I could to take back to Gundalia.

"So who's next?" I called out.

"Ren, hold it!" I turned around and saw the brawlers coming my way, Princess Fabia joining them. I couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over me when I saw Marucho…my closest friend. Well, I guess I wasn't allowed to call him that anymore.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here!" Dan shouted. Dan was confident, which was a good thing. But he was too confident.

I was too focused on Marucho. Just the other day I had lost my best friend and told him that we were now enemies.

"You've got no business here, you got that?" Dan's incessant yelling forced me out of my thoughts. I looked back at Marucho. No doubt the expression on his face showed obvious support of Dan's statement.

"Sorry but I don't have time for you guys," I said, leaving.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Get back here!" cried Dan as Ren and his crew began walking away. Dan stepped forward to stop Ren from leaving. All of a sudden a girl and boy jumped in the way, preventing Dan from moving forward.

"If you want to get to Ren you have to defeat us." Said the girl with brown hair dressed in blue and light purple.

"But I doubt you'll be able to." Said the boy with dark green hair wearing bright green clothes.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why are you helping them?" asked Dan.

"Wait, I recognize you two: you're Taylor and Casey!" cried Marucho.

"You know them?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, they're some of our best brawlers!" replied Marucho.

"Go ahead and do your thing guys, we'll come back for you a little later," said Sid.

Fabia's eyes shot up at what Side said. "Come back later? Something strange is going on here, Aranaut."

"Strange how?" asked Aranaut, popping open on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, I just have a feeling that they're up to something…" she said as Ren left with Zenet, Lena and Jesse while Sid and Mason stayed behind with Taylor and Casey. She turned back to Aranaut. "I think you and I need to follow Ren."

"Get out of our way! We don't want to fight you!" cried Dan.

"Sorry, but we can't let you interfere with Master Ren." Said Casey.

"Master Ren?" asked Dan.

"It sounds like they've been brainwashed!" cried Shun.

"Well how do you un-brainwash them?" asked Ayden.

"Maybe if we beat them, we can snap them out of it," said Dan.

Ayden noticed that Fabia was slowly sneaking away. "Fabia? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to follow Ren. He's up to something, I just know it!"

"I'm coming with you! The guys will be fine, let's go!"

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I left Sid and Mason in charge of distracting the brawlers. I had another part of my plan and I needed them out of the way. We finally made it to the central control room of Interspace where I would put this plan into motion.

"I want you two to stand guard out here," I said to Jesse and Zenet. "If anyone tries to get in, especially the brawlers, you know what to do."

"Aw man! Why do Sid and Mason get to have all the fun and we have to keep guard?" whined Zenet.

"Hopefully the curtain will not fall on our performance early," said Jesse in his usual stage talk.

"Whatever, just stand guard out here," I said one more time, entering the control room with Lena. I made my way over to the terminal and began putting my plan into motion. Lena stood to my right while I was busy. I brought up videos of the brawlers in battle with Sid and Mason and the two kids we had brainwashed earlier today. I knew I'd have to be finished this by the time they were done their battles, otherwise I may not get another chance.

"Enjoy Bakugan Interspace while you can Brawlers…" I said out loud.

"It looks like we've got some mice running around," said Lena. She pointed to another video showing Fabia and Ayden running through Interspace.

"Great, the girls," I said, glaring at them. I couldn't help it. Both those girls along with Shun played a part in ruining my perfect plan! "It doesn't matter. By the time they find us, we'll be done." I continued working as many of the windows I had open changed from green to red.

All of a sudden, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander over to Sora. I hadn't seen her at all since she battled me and I lost. I wanted to try and convince her to stay with me, that we could still be together…but who was I kidding? I was even willing to show her my true form but it was probably better for her to remember me the way she knew me…

"Um, Lena, do you mind standing over there? I can't work with you over my shoulder like this…" I lied. I needed her away from the terminal so she couldn't see what I was doing.

"Hmph, if you want to find your little girlfriend you can go ahead and do it. I don't care about what you do in your personal life." Lena was good, very good. I said nothing to her as she complied with my request.

I immediately looked Sora up on the system. Her photo popped up along with her two Bakugan and their stats. She was online! I quickly began a search for her in Interspace…but she was nowhere to be found. That didn't make sense. If she was online, she'd have to be in Interspace somewhere, right? But if she wasn't here…

Oh no!

"You're not going to find her," said Lena.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glaring my eyes are her.

"Even if you did, what do you think she's going to do? Accept you with open arms after you lied to her? I hate to break it to you, Ren, but you're the bad guy…and bad guys don't get the girl," she said, pushing up her glasses making them reflect against the light in the way that made her look frightening.

"Where is she?" I asked in the angriest tone I could muster. There was only one way to leave Interspace but still be stated as online…so it was either a Neathian…or a Gundalian.

"Why don't you ask Sid? I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about it. Now hurry up and finish the job," she said.

Sid? I should've known! He never liked me and he would do anything to get to me!

"Hurry up! You can look for your girlfriend later. The Brawlers have already won their battles," cried Lena.

"You don't think I know that! Just give me a second…There, this should do it," I said, pressing a final button. Now the Brawlers wouldn't be able to interfere.

* * *

**Normal POV**

All of a sudden, Marucho, Fabia, Shun and Ayden were teleported out of Bakugan Interspace and returned to the access terminals.

"What just happened?" cried Ayden.

"We just got kicked out of Bakugan Interspace, but how is that possible?" cried Marucho.

"Why don't you let me explain?" Everyone looked at their Bakupods and saw Ren.

"Ren!" cried Marucho.

"I knew he was up to something!" cried Fabia.

"As of now, Bakugan Interspace is under my control. Your move, Brawlers."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked that. Seriously, writing the RenxSora moments are now my favorite part. Like I said earlier, I will be skipping a ton of the Interspace battles because they just take up space. lol Hope that was enough to satisfy you until about mid April when my final projects are done.**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	8. Infiltration

**Hey fellas, so while I was watching the latest Bakugan episode, I couldn't help but notice that Shun is kinda turning into Dan in the sense that Shun's going all battle crazy and Marucho tells him he should take a break but Shun brushes him off. And Sellon stay away from Shun! lol Anyway, who else thinks that the Gundalian in the preview for episode 9 is Anubias? I do! Why? Because the Gundalian has the same hairstyle and slightly darker hair than Anubias and Anubias has fangs and the yellow slit eyes that Ren had in his human form. **

**Review Replies:**

**Witchgirl: **hmm...that sounds like a good idea, but I was thinking more along the lines of a kissing scene, but I like you're idea as well! hehe, as for the thing with Sid and Sora...just read on lol XD

**shadowjinx: **thanks! haha, I know the feeling. Oh no totally, I'm not gonna skip important battles, like the ones on Neathia and Gundalia, but I am gonna skip one in Interspace like the Taylor and Casey one from the last chapter and the Dan vs. Zenet battle not to mention the double Aranaut battle with Avatar Marucho in the next episode, because I feel that that battle was kinda pointless.

**drake: **oh I see, no I totally understand! you read fics before you go to school? haha nice, I read either at school or at home, that way I have tons of time to review. and thanks!

**lilly: **thanks! I would answer that, but the chapter's already here lol

**splitheart: **Gundalia, Sid took her to Gundalia to be brainwashed like all the other kids

**A2:** thanks!

**Man, I'm totally hooked onto RenxSora now, I honestly didn't intend that to happen. I didn't even intend for it to be that engrossed in the fic lol. So anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts and such. It keeps me going!**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Spell check doesn't pick up everything lol**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and other OCs**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What? Are you serious Marucho?" cried Dan. He sat on the bed of his room yelling into his Bakupod.

"From the looks of it, we were the only ones forced out," said Marucho over a video link. "I've checked the cameras of Bakugan Interspace and there are still tons of kids in there. That means that the Battle Brawlers are the only ones that Ren and the Gundalians managed to force out."

"The rest of the kids in there don't even know what's going on and that Ren has taken over," said Shun.

"Shun? You're there too?" asked Dan.

"Kids are still jumping in like normal," said Fabia.

"If we don't do something quick, Ren will just keep taking more kids back to Gundalia," said Ayden.

"Fabia and Ayden are with you too?" asked Drago.

"How come all of you guys got ejected at the same place?" asked Dan. Before anyone could answer Dan's question, he quickly jumped up when he heard the sound of a powerful plane engine.

"What's going on?" He quickly ran outside where he saw his mother looking at a giant ship. The ship's powerful turbines blew leaves and all sorts of dust particles through the atmosphere. The ship landed on the road and Marucho, Shun, Ayden and Fabia walked out.

"We thought it would be easier for us to come see you!" cried Marucho.

Hawktor jumped out and opened up next to Shun. "So, this is where Dan lives now."

Akwimos and Aranaut opened up to take in the view of Bayview City. "I dig it! It must be sweet living so close to the ocean!" exclaimed Akwimos.

"Oh Marucho, Shun so nice to see you again. Aren't you guys going to introduce me to your new friends, guys?" asked Dan's mom.

"Yes, of course. Everyone, this is Dan's mother Miyoko Kuso. Miyoko, you remember our friends Ayden and Azreal from Vestal?" asked Drago.

"Oh yes! I remember, so nice to see you again! How are Mira, Baron and Ace doing?"

"They're doing just fine, m'am," answered Ayden.

"But what are you doing here on Earth? Shouldn't you be at home with your brother?"

"Well, Ayden and Shun have been secretly dating and they just told us a few days ago," explained Dan.

"Oh, how sweet! That's so romantic!" Miyoko squealed, holding her hands together in same way any girl would when they hear something romantic.

"Greetings! I'm Ventus Hawktor! Nice to meet you."

"Yo mama Kuso. What up? My names Akwimos." said Akwimos.

"Greeting, I am Haos Aranaut, it is a pleasure to meet you m'lady." Aranaut did a little bow to Miyoko.

"Well aren't you just the perfect gentleman?"

"Hello Mrs. Kuso. My name is Fabia Sheen. I'm visiting from Neathia."

"Neathia? I don't think I've heard of that place before. Anyways, it's nice to meet you dear," said Miyoko, scratching her head.

"Fabia's planet is under attack by the Gundalians so we're helping her fight against them," said Ayden.

"Oh, that makes more sense," said Miyoko.

"I hate to be rude, Mrs. Kuso, but we're kinda on a tight schedule. I hope you understand," said Marucho.

"Well, when you're the mother of Dan Kuso, things like this don't surprise you anymore. Just make sure you come back in one piece," she said to her son.

"Great, let's get going," said Marucho. Everyone loaded up onto Marucho's plane, no doubt piloted by Kato, and made off for the closest access point. Once they got inside, they saw that the introductory video, which had previously been performed by Marucho, was now being done by Ren. Other than that, kids were still filing in and out of the terminal.

"That no good double crosser!" said Jake, who was already there waiting for them.

"Come on, let's head for the access point," said Ayden.

Dan pressed his card against the scanner, but the screen turned red and the computer spoke out, "Access denied, this user ID is no longer valid."

Dan pulled his card back, "Snap, it's no good."

Jake jumped over the moving walkways to Dan and the others. "Dan the man, all the other terminals are blocked to. Is there any way hat someone else can get in?"

"What's the point? If Ren kicked us out of Interspace, he'd make sure that none of us could get in! I'm betting all our IDs have been cancelled," said Ayden.

"She's right, Ren wouldn't go through all that trouble just to let us march back in," said Shun.

"Dan, I hate to be the one to say this, but if we don't do something quick, all these kids will be at risk of being used as soldiers for the Gundalian forces," said Fabia.

"I know, I know!" he cried, grabbing his head. "Wait, I've got an idea." Dan quickly ran away from the group to some kids gathered by another terminal. "Hey you guys! Listen up everyone!" Everyone was easily grabbed by Dan's incessant shouting.

"Hey isn't that Dan Kuso?" asked one kid.

"Yeah, from the Brawlers right?" asked another.

"Listen up, Bakugan Interspace has been taken over by some very bad people. Anyone who enters is in serious danger so I want all of you to just head on home, ok?"

"Is he serious?"

"I think he is…"

"Oh please." Dan looked over and saw two young boys giving him defiant looks.

"Why should we listen to anything you say?" asked the shorter boy.

"Yeah, just look at that," said the taller one, pointing to one of the screens showing the inside of Bakugan Interspace, "just look there and tell me where you see the danger."

"Yeah, everyone looks like they're having fun!" said the short boy.

"Yeah, everything looks fine in there," said another kid.

"I'm going in anyway," said another.

"But," started Dan.

"Dan, we can't be sure that's a live feed we're seeing. For all we know, Ren could just be playing old footage from weeks ago," said Shun.

"What are you really afraid of Dan? Is the pressure of being number one finally getting to you?" asked the taller boy.

"I bet he's worried that one of us will finally put him in his place and beat him," said the shorter boy. The taller boy began typing in his password into the keypad. The boys quickly disappeared as the doors shut behind them.

"No! Wait! Come back!" cried Dan, banging on the door. All of a sudden, every other kid whipped out their ID cards and made a rush for the keypad to log on to Bakugan Interspace. Dan quickly held out his arms in an attempt to stop the stampede of kids. "You don't understand! It's a trap!"

"Dan the man, leave this to me!" Jake easily spread out his arms and pushed the group of kids back, giving the Brawlers their much-needed space. "There you go, little Maruch. Now you can shut it down."

Marucho scratched the side of his face. "Well, that's easier said than done. Ren's managed to seize complete control of the system. There's honestly no way for me to shut down the system from out here."

"Well, I may not know much about computers, but I do know something about…"

"No, Jake wait!" cried Dan.

But Jake was already charging at the keypad. "…applying pressure!" He rammed into the keypad like a football player. When he pulled back the keypad was crushed under Jake's strength. As if on cue, everything else in the building began shutting down. "Yeah, not to shabby huh?"

"Nice going Jake, but as helpful as that was, I think I can top that. Come with me everyone." Everyone followed Marucho deeper into the building where Marucho led them to a private conference room.

"Whoa, Marucho. How come you never told us about this room?" asked Dan.

"It looks like some sort remote command centre," said Drago.

"That's exactly what it is! I had one constructed over every access point but I never found the need to use them until now."

"Sweet! This can be like our secret oasis!" exclaimed Akwimos.

"I think having a base of operations will be more practical," said Coredem.

"Your actions back there were a bit overly extreme, Jake," said Shun.

"Maybe, but at leas there're no more kids going into Bakugan Interspace!"

"Yes, that's very true. But it also means that the ones currently inside Bakugan Interspace can't come out either."

"That may not be entirely true." Everyone turned to Fabia. "We know that Ren has devised some way to transport the kids in and out of Interspace without the use of the access points. Thanks to Jake, we've at least been able to decrease the amount of kids he can take back to Gundalia."

"Thanks, Fabia," said Jake.

"Then we need to focus on getting all the kids out of there," said Drago.

"Hey, Fabia. How did you get into Interspace when you first came here?" asked Ayden.

"I actually got in using Aranaut's body shifting powers," answered Fabia.

"Yes, Neathian and Gundalian Bakugan posses the skill to body shift themselves across great distances. It is how Princess Fabia and I came all the way from Neathia," explained Aranaut.

"That's perfect! Then why are we still standing around here? Let's jump right in and take them by surprise!" exclaimed Dan.

"Dan wait! I know you're anxious to get in there but we really need to think things through first," said Shun.

"Shun's right. We need to be cautious," agreed Hawktor.

"Yeah, now that Ren's taken over Bakugan Interspace, he's got a huge advantage over us," added Ayden.

"Hm…what if one of us snuck in to do some recon and reported back to us? suggested Marucho.

"Great! Leave it to me! Let's go Drago!" cried Dan.

"You? On recon? That's like asking Baron to go to a buffet and not eat anything!" cried Ayden.

"Haha," laughed Drago along with everyone except Jake and Fabia, as they didn't know who Baron was. "But in all seriousness Dan, I don't have the power to body shift myself into Interspace like the others do."

"Oh, that's right…"

"Dan the man! Let me go in and do it! It's my fault we can't bring those kids back the easier way anyway," said Jake.

"Jake…" said Dan.

"Coredem, you can jump right in right?" asked Jake.

"Yes, of course!" he said, flying into to Jake's hand.

"Great, then we can all go together!" cried Dan.

"Jake, hold on to me tightly," said Coredem.

"Ok." Jake closed his hand over Coredem.

"Now Dan, you hold on to Drago. We want to make sure we all get in there." Dan obeyed and grasped Drago in his hand. "And now hold onto Jake." Dan and Jake held hands in the commonly seen bro-like fashion. "And whatever you do, don't let go!" Coredem's eyes began glowing and Dan and Jake disappeared.

"Whoa, they just disappeared!" cried Marucho.

"I guess it worked and they're on their way into Bakugan Interspace," said Shun.

"Yes," agreed Fabia.

"I guess there's nothing for us to do except wait for them to come back," said Ayden.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I sat in the main office of Bakugan Interspace, which I had recently taken over and claimed as my headquarters. Mason, Lena and Zenet were out recruiting more kids while Jesse and Sid sat at the table with me. I had been meaning to question Sid about Sora, but I never got the chance. I didn't want to question him while the others were around. Having him and Lena, who implied she knew, know was bad enough and I didn't want the others to find out either.

The alarm suddenly went off. Jesse closed his book and spoke, "Looks like our guests have finally arrived."

I stood from my seat and look down onto the table as a live feed appeared showing Dan and Jake. "Dan…and Jake…" There it was again. That feeling every time I saw my friends. No, they're not my friends anymore…they never were. It was all fake, not real…and I had to remember why I was sent here in the first place.

"How ironic! They get caught in the same security cameras they installed to catch us. I love it!" laughed Sid.

_"Ren! Come out and show your face! I know you can hear me, you creep! Come out and quit hiding!"_ I stared at the feed as Dan continued calling out to me.

All Dan ever did was talk talk and talk, but he was very good at backing it up. He was also good at being very annoying. As much as I would loved to put Dan in his place, I hard far more important things to do.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer him?" asked Sid. I glared at Sid. He was honestly just making things worse for me, and I knew he was doing it on purpose.

I looked back at the video feed and saw the Pam brothers, whom I had brainwashed earlier, approach Dan and Jake.

"How could you give up a leading role to those two understudies?" asked Jesse.

"I don't get you Ren, don't you want a crack at the Brawlers after all that smack they've been talking about you?"

"Once again Sid, you're missing the point. We're here to find powerful Brawlers not to entertain Dan and the others with battles," replied Ren.

"Then why don't we just grab the Brawlers and brainwash them huh? You got an answer for that smart guy?" asked Sid standing up, obviously to defy me.

"How many times do I have to explain it to you? A battler performing under the influence of hypnosis only battles at 75%, we needed 100%, which is why I needed to recruit them of their own free will. And that was going just fine until Princess Fabia showed up, not that you guys were any help either." I turned back to the feed and saw the brothers head to an arena with Dan and Jake. "Besides, this will be an excellent opportunity to assess the power of the Pam brothers. If they win, the Emperor should be happy with the new addition to his army."

Sid sat down. "Hmph, you've got an answer for everything don't you Ren?"

I turned back to the feed to watch the battle. I know just as good as any one that the Pam brothers would be no match for Dan and Jake, but hopefully it would provide some entertainment. Obviously, I was right. Dan and Jake wasted no time or effort to defeat the brothers and like all the others who lost to them earlier, the brainwashing effect wore off.

Jesse stood from his seat. "Well that was a disappointing climax." Jesse left the room, leaving me the perfect opportunity to interrogate Sid.

I closed the video feed and spoke out loud. "I guess I chose poorly. The twins were better with their words than the battling skills."

"I guess you're destined to face the Brawlers in battle after all," said Sid, standing up next to me. "I'll look forward to that match!" he laughed, nudging me in the shoulder before walking off.

"Sid, hold it!" I shouted, stopping him.

"What is now?" he asked.

"What did you do to Sora?" I asked, glaring at him. I wasted no time getting to the point.

Sid just looked at me before shrugging his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me! I know you did something to her!" I raised my voice and pointed my finger at him in accusation. Sid wasn't one to be intimidated that easily, but I tried my best to show him that I meant business.

"Oh, that's right!" he said, acting like he just remembered but I could tell he was still playing with me. "Yes, I remember now. After your girlfriend ran off after kicking your butt, I offered her a chance to get some serious battle action and she accepted!"

"Then..."

"As far as I'm concerned, she's Kazarina's property now." he smirked.

My eye instantly widened in fear. Kazarina was know for her...interesting methods...and when I meant interesting, I meant horrendous and painful. I couldn't help but imagine Sora being tortured...hearing her cry out in pain...with me not being able to do anything...I shut my eyes, instantly feeling a pang of guilt wash over me as I slammed my fist into the table out of frustration.

I should have just left her alone! I should never have looked her up after we met! If I had just let her alone, none of this would've ever happened.

Sid started laughing, which made me look up. "Haha, man, Ren. You should get a load of yourself. It's hilarious!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. Sid knew just how to get on my nerves and I hated every second of it.

"Haha, calm down Ren, after all," he narrowed his eyes at me before continuing, "she is just another human." He kept laughing and walked out.

Sid was right…Sora was just another human…another human in Bakugan Interspace…and another human to be brainwashed and used for the Gundalian forces. I sat down and held my head in my hands, leaning over the table. I shut my eyes, trying to clear my head.

But…Sora wasn't just another human to me. She was far more. And as important as this mission was, I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of success.

But the moment I thought that, I realized just how much Sora meant to me. I loved her. No, I **love** her. Her feelings may have changed for me recently, but I'll always love her. That won't ever change.

"Ren…are you ok?" asked Linehalt, floating above me. I set my hands down and looked at him.

"I'm fine, Linehalt. Don't worry about me."

"What about Sora? Now that you know where she is…what are you going to do?"

That was a very good question. What was I going to do? Let Kazarina use her to battle the Neathians? Kazarina would occasionally return the exceptionally weaker battlers but I knew first hand how skilled Sora was, which meant she had little chance of being returned to Earth.

"It's simple Linehalt. I'm going to Gundalia and I'm bringing Sora home."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dan and Jake sure have been gone a long time…" said Marucho. After the two energetic boys left for Interspace, Marucho, Shun, Ayden and Fabia could nothing but sit and wait for them to return.

"I wonder if Ren and the others found them," said Fabia.

"It's possible. Marucho did install a new security system before we got booted out, so Ren's probably using it to keep and eye out for us," said Ayden.

All of a sudden, Dan and Jake reappeared in the room along with the two boys who had previously ignored Dan's warnings.

"Dan! Jake!" cried Marucho.

"Hey, aren't those the kids who ignored you earlier?" asked Shun.

"Yeah, they got brainwashed by Ren just like those other kids, but one good battle and we snapped them out of it!" cried Dan.

"Now do you believe us? It's too dangerous for you to go in there!" shouted Jake.

"Says who?" cried Sein.

"Yeah, we don't remember a thing!" cried Luin.

"Are you kidding me? You still think we're lying to you!" shouted Jake, clearly angry at the boys insistent disbelief.

"Easy there, Jake," said Dan, patting Jake's shoulder to calm him.

"But Dan…"

"They've been through enough today. But don't worry, we'll make sure that one day, it'll be safe to battle inside Interspace again. Just promise me you won't dive in again until we say it's safe, ok?"

Sein and Luin sighed, "Ok…" The boys hung their heads and walked out of Interspace, slightly embarrassed because they couldn't remember anything, but they finally agreed to listen to Dan.

As Dan watched the boys head home, he narrowed his eyes. "There were so many kids just like them in there. And I'm not gonna stop until all those kids get home safely!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I spent the rest of the day finishing it! I love you all and please review!**

**~ZP**


	9. Helping Sora

**I had intended this chapter to also include "The Secret Package" but I decided that I'll just make it all about Ren and Sora. So basically Ren rescues Sora from Gundalia. It's short, but sweet. NOTE: I will be skipping the "Escape from Darkness" episode for the sake of how insignificant the battle in that ep is compared to the rest of the series and that I really think that Ren's back story could do more good if it was with Sora.**

**Also, should I include Sora in the Neathia part? I kinda want to because there would be more SoraxRen interactions, but I just want to know what you guys think.**

**Review Replies: **

**shadowjinx: **thanks for pointing that out. Sometimes I don't realized that I do that lol and thanks

**splitheart: **well in this one HE RESCUES HER lol

**drake: **thanks and really? you check everyday? That makes me feel a little bad, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I checked out your story. it sounds pretty cool!

**lilly: **thank you! I feel so honored that you chose the most grand of words to describe my fic :D

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and other OCs.**

**I hope you really like this chapter. It's allllll about Ren and Sora. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts.**

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I quickly returned to Gundalia after finding out what I needed from Sid. He took her to Gundalia. Of all the things Sid has ever done to piss me off, this really crosses the line! Gundalia was the last place I wanted Sora to be, especially now…

I made my way to Kazarina's lab just as she returned from another attack on the Neathian's defense shields. They had three shields in total and we have already eaten at one, but they were progressively stronger and more resistant the closer we got to the Queen's palace.

I entered her lab and hid behind a large piece of machinery, as Kazarina and several children from Interspace were teleported into the room. My eyes immediately landed on Sora…and I instantly felt a pang of guilt in my chest. I could see those menacing eyes of hers, something that was common in all the hypnotized children.

It was my fault she was here in the first place. If I had just left her alone then…Sid would never have…No, I can't change the past. The best thing I can do right now is to get Sora out of this horrid place.

Kazarina waved her hand and all the children and Sora suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious before leaving the lab to report to Barodius. Kazarina often put the kids under a sleep spell, that way none would wander off and they'd keep out of her hair until she needed them to fight.

I dashed over to Sora and turned her over. I had to get her out of here, off Gundalia and back home without Kazarina or any guards seeing me. And that was easier said than done.

"Of all the rotten…you've got a lot of nerve, you little shit!" Leviathan suddenly flew out of Sora's pocket and into my face.

"Leviathan!" I cried in surprise.

"How did you break free from Kazarina's hypnosis?" asked Linehalt.

"When you Gundalians put us in battle, Sora used Nessie's Siren Call ability, and that snapped me out of it right away. Now why don't you just leave us alone? You've already done enough to Sora!" shouted Leviathan.

"Sh! Please be quiet!" I shushed him. If any guards were to hear us…

"Lex! Keep your voice down! You don't want to attract unwanted attention!" Plezira suddenly appeared as well, clearly free from Kazarina's hypnosis. "Besides, I'm sure that he just wants to help Sora."

"Help Sora? Help Sora! If it weren't for him, none of us would be here!" Leviathan turned to me. "Listen here, you lying rat, if you really want to help Sora, you'll stay out of her life!"

I shut my eyes, knowing that what Leviathan said was true.

"Lex! Don't be so rude!" scolded Plezira.

"Look, Leviathan. You're right, you're absolutely right. Sora wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me, so it's my duty to get her out of it, whether you like it or not!"

"But…" started Leviathan.

"Lex, honey? Can we talk over here for a minute?" Plezira spoke in a sweet voice. They flew a few feet away from me, but I could still hear their words. "Why are you being so rude? He wants to help Sora!"

"If he really wanted to help Sora, he would have left her alone!"

"Lex, he clearly still has feelings for her, why else would he risk his own hide to get her out of here?"

"Well…I still don't trust him! I won't let him be the cause of more pain to Sora! She's been through enough!"

"Please?" Plezira snuggled up to Leviathan. "For me?"

"Nessie, we agreed you only get one of those a month? Do you really want to waste it on **him**?" Plezira nodded. "Fine…"

They flew back over to me. "All right, boy. We'll trust you…for now, at least until Sora is safe back home."

"Believe me, that's all I want." They flew back into Sora's pocket as I lifted her onto my back. I put her arms onto my shoulders and put my arms under her legs and jumped up a bit so that she was comfortably on my back. She wasn't too heavy that I couldn't carry her, but she also wasn't super light.

"What's the plan, Ren?" asked Linehalt as I began walking through the halls.

"Get Sora home, avoid guards, that's pretty much it." As I dashed through the halls, I suddenly heard voices getting closer. "Shit," I muttered. I quickly jumped into a small service closet and waited for the hall to clear. I set Sora on the ground and leaned her against the wall before moving back to the door to listen for the guards.

"Mm…" I quickly turned to look at Sora and saw her start to move. Dammit! I would've thought that Kazarina's hypnosis would keep her asleep until after I got her back home. If she woke up now and saw me…well, I've seen Sora angry and it's not a pretty sight.

"Sora?" I gently placed my hand on her cheek and turned her to face me. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around the room.

"Ren?" she breathed out. She still must have been weak from battling and Kazarina's hypnosis. She squinted her eyes, probably trying to clear her vision and get a better look at me. I couldn't blame her, she hadn't seen my Gundalian form. She only knew Ren Krawler, the boy she thought was a human.

"Shh…go back to sleep, Sora," I whispered, running my fingers through her short hair.

She groaned again before very lightly slapping my face. "…bastard…" I heard her mutter. Ok, I deserved that.

"Linehalt, we can't risk getting caught. Can you get us to Earth from here?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so." Linehalt flew into my hand and quickly changed back to my human form. "Hang on!" I pulled Sora close to me as Linehalt transported us to Earth.

"Great job, Linehalt. And we're near her house too." I picked Sora up again and made my way to her house. According to Marucho, it was actually Dan's house before he moved into Bayview. What a coincidence…

"Linehalt, do you have enough strength left to get us into her room? I don't want to run into her parents and have to explain anything."

"Yes…I think I have enough energy for that short of a distance," replied Linehalt, teleporting us into her room. I lay Sora on her bed and made sure she was comfortable before I started looking around her room.

I had been in here once before. Sora invited me over while her parents were out. I easily recognized her skateboard and guitar. She used her skateboard purely to get around, but she'd try to do a couple tricks too. And her guitar…Sora loved music. I was her passion, right next to Bakugan. She played me a song when I first came over and it was beautiful, more beautiful when she started to sing. I think…I think that was the moment I realized I was in love with her.

"Ren..." I turned and saw Plezira and Leviathan. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know…" I replied. I honestly didn't.

"Oh please, he's just going to go back to his master and keep kidnapping kids and fighting against the Brawlers! If you were trying to pretend to be their friend, why did you have to go and drag Sora into it?" shouted Leviathan.

"I know…I know. Listen, when Sora wakes up…I prefer that you don't tell her it was me. I'd rather not cause her anymore pain."

"Hmph, at least we agree on something," said Leviathan.

"We'll keep quiet, Ren. But before you go, just listen," said Plezira. "I may not be able to read minds, but I can read faces. You still care about the Brawlers and about Sora and I can see that it pains you to do this."

"How would you know?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Don't interrupt!" She tackled me in my forehead.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead.

"You need to think about where your loyalties lie, Ren…with your Emperor Barodius or with your friends and Sora."

"Linehalt…" I muttered. He easily understood what I meant and teleported me out of Sora's home and back into Interspace. I walked into an alleyway and punched the wall.

As much as I hated to admit it, Plezira was right. But she didn't know anything about me! She didn't know of the darkness where Linehalt and I were forced to live! But what she said about my friends and Sora…she was right.

She was absolutely right.

* * *

**I had originally intended to leave Leviathan and Plezira out but I thought it would add to later things if I kept them in. Plus I kinda liked the part where Plezira convinced Lex to let Ren help and Ren asked Plezira and Lex not to tell Sora that he helped her.**

**Like I said before, should I add Sora into the Neathian Castle Knights? I kinda want to for more RenxSora but I want to see what you all think.**

**Next Chapter: Linus the Castle Knight**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	10. Linus the Castle Knight

**Hey guys, so one exam is out of the way and I just have one left! Also, I've drawn pics of Shun and Ayden kissing and of Ren and Sora kissing and I'm quite proud of them. I've even colored them too! Jump on over to my DA and check them out! **

**Also, I've decided to include Sora into the Castle Knights part for more opportunities of RenxSora. But this comes at a price. Because there are now 2 more characters than the regular cast, dialogue and battles will be compromised. As I mentioned earlier, I will be skipping certain battles that I deem insignificant and just filler. I will be doing a lot of Gundalia scenes (not necessarily the Gundalian ships when they attack Neathia) just to do more Ren moments and his conflicting feelings about serving Barodius and what not. In addition, I'll be changing around battle rosters for main battles to include Sora. For example, when it's the Ren and Nurzark vs. Fabia and Marucho, I'll probably replace Fabia with Sora.**

**Also, I'm having trouble initiating the "Ayden gets captured by Gundalians and brainwashed" bit I mentioned earlier. All I can really think of is that she loses to one of the 12 Orders but I'm not sure when I should do it (defs before Ren joins the Castle Knights). So, if any of you have ideas of where to do that, let me know!**

**Review Replies: **

**splitheart: **oh yeah, Sora and losing his teammates will be the main reasons for him to defect...I have an interesting idea for the "Dharak Colossus" episode. SPOILER

**lilly: **thanks, I feel so honored that you chose that word to describe it

**drake0: **Yeah, I checked out the chapter, it was pretty neat! and thanks, glad you liked it.

**shadowjinx: **lol, thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and their Bakugan and other OCs**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_These six individuals are considered extremely dangerous. If you see them, do not approach. Report your sighting immediately to the system administrator._

Three little kids stood in Bakugan Interspace looking at one of the announcements that were now on every bulletin board. It displayed pictures of Dan, Marucho, Shun, Jake, Ayden and Fabia along with information about them.

"No way!" cried a little girl. "I thought the Battle Brawlers were the good guys."

"They can't be serious…" said a boy.

"I think they are…" added another boy.

Marucho and Jake stood behind a building watching as the children read the important bulletin.

"Hmph, it's a smart ploy making the kids afraid of us," said Marucho.

"Convincing them to leave will be pretty hard now…" said Jake.

"Maybe they've figured out we've hacked their security system with your back door, Marucho," said Coredem.

"Whoa, relax! There's no point in running if we're not being chased," said Akwimos.

"I agree with Akwimos. If they knew that we had compromised their security system, they would've reacted right away!" cried Marucho. "They may not realize that we're here now, but it's only a matter of time."

"Argh, why can't things ever be easy for us?" groaned Jake. "I sure hope Dan and the others are having better luck than we are."

* * *

"Ah, all that stuff is just a pack of lies!" groaned Dan.

"I don't know…if you're telling the truth, then why is it up on the message boards?" asked the boy.

"Are you gonna believe some silly little thing over me? I'm telling you guys! You're in danger if you stay here!"

"It's not that we don't want to believe you, Dan. You've always been our hero," said the other boy.

"Please, you have to believe us. We have no reason to lie, we're only trying to help you," pleaded Fabia.

"Well? Are you coming?" asked Dan, getting impatient, but the boys were still unsure. "What! You can't be serious!" Dan roughly grabbed one of the boy's shoulders. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

Drago suddenly opened up. "Take it easy, Dan. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves," said Drago.

The boys' face suddenly lit up when they saw Drago. "Whoa! Drago!"

"I can't believe it's Drago! I've never seen him up close before!" cried the other boy.

"We're both such big fans! We'll go!"

"Yeah, whatever Drago says!"

Dan groaned. "What's wrong with you?" asked Drago.

"Oh you know, just losing all my fans to you."

"Quit your sulking, we got the result we wanted regardless of the means," replied Drago.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Fabia, you ready?"

"Yes, everyone join hands." The two boys held each other's hands before taking Dan and Fabia's hands.

"Aranaut, whenever you're ready," she spoke to Aranaut in her hand.

"Of course," said Aranaut, teleporting them out of Interspace.

* * *

**Linus' POV**

Thanks to Neo, I arrived at the place called 'Bakugan Interspace.' There were buildings all around me with menacing black vines coming out of the ground and wrapping around the building.

"Princess Fabia is here?" asked Neo.

"Yes, according to the coordinates she logged with the palace." I walked out into the main area where I saw several digital posters of people.

_These six individuals are considered extremely dangerous. If you see them, do not approach. Report your sighting immediately to the system administrator._

"They look like wanted posters," said Neo. All of a sudden, Princess Fabia's picture appeared.

"What the? I don't understand. Why is Princess Fabia wanted?"

* * *

**Shun's POV**

"All right, I'm heading back into Interspace to get more kids," I said to Ayden.

"Can come this time?" she asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No, Ayden. Azreal can't body shift like Hawktor can and I need you to stay here."

"Need? Or want?"

"You know what I mean, I just want you to stay safe and out of danger."

"God, you sound just like Ace."

I laughed before walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. "I'm sorry, but I just want to know that you're safe out here rather than in there."

"I know," she muttered.

"I love you," I said, before kissing her.

"I love you too," she replied. "Now go, you've got some kids to bring home."

"You're right, I'll be back."

"And I'll be here monitoring you guys," she said, sitting at the main computer terminal in our base.

Hawktor easily teleported us back into Interspace. "That's the fifth group of kids we transported," boasted Hawktor.

"Yes, let's keep it up. There's still tons of kids that need to get home."

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you let Ayden come with us? I'm sure we could've used her help."

"Azreal can't body shift like you can and I don't want to risk her getting captured by the Gundalians."

"I think it's sweet how much you care about her." I suddenly saw somebody walk across the alley. "What's wrong?" Hawktor turned to look as well.

I had never seen that boy in here before…and there was definitely something suspicious about him.

"Who's that?" asked Hawktor.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out." I easily jumped to the roof of one of the buildings and followed the mysterious boy. "Hey you! Stop!" I shouted, before jumping down to the ground. "Who are you?"

The boy turned and looked at me and his eyes suddenly widened when he saw me. "I recognize you, you're the one from the video."

"Linus, perhaps they…" said his Bakugan.

His Bakugan talked too? And I've never seen him here before…that must mean that. "Another Gundalian?"

"Excuse me, but are you working with Princess Fabia?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" I replied, still suspicious of this boy, especially since he knew Fabia.

"My name is Linus Claude and I'm a Castle Knight from Neathia. And this is my partner, Pyrus Neo Zip Zam."

"A Castle Knight?" asked Hawktor.

"You know him?" I asked. What was a Castle Knight? But he did say Neathia, so he must be one of Fabia's allies.

"If memory serves, you are Ventus Hawktor, one of the Bakugan that the Princess took with her on her mission," said Linus, walking up to us.

"Yes, that's right!"

"Wait, are you sure we can trust this guy?" I asked Hawktor. "Why do you want to see Fabia?"

"I have something for her and it's urgent that I give it to her in person. Please," he said.

I thought for a moment. This guy was a Neathian, so he had to be a good guy right? Plus he said he had something important to give to Fabia. "Very well, come with me."

"Ha! Look at them scurry like a couple rats!" I looked up and saw two familiar Gundalians: Ren and Jesse. "Tell me, was it Marucho who found a way in?"

"Ren!" I cried.

"I don't recognize your friend, care to introduce me?" he asked.

"That guy…" started Linus.

"…is a Gundalian," finished Neo.

"And I presume you're from Neathia?" asked Ren.

"I don't have time for you, Ren! I've got more important things to do, but since you've been so kind as to show yourself…what did you do with Sora?"

I saw Ren gasp, no doubt taken aback by my question. "What's it to you?" he answered, returning to his cold demeanor.

"Sora's my friend too and her disappearance is causing my girlfriend worry. And I don't like it when my girlfriend is worried." Ayden had been worrying her head off since Sora disappeared, and there was only one explanation.

"As interesting as Ren's girlfriend is, what shall we do with these intruders?" asked Jesse.

"You have to get me to the Princess," said Linus, emphasizing how important it was.

"Wait Linus, we are Castle Knights. It is not in our nature to run from battle, we must stand our ground!" declared Neo.

"But…I'm not running!" argued Linus.

"We are here because fate brought us here. We must fight this out to the bitter end, for better or worse."

"Ah, fate. At times it is powerful and at times to fragile. Like the wind, it is so fleeting and beautiful," said Jesse, in his usually stage talk.

Linus turned to me. "I never got your name."

"Shun, Shun Kazami. And any ally of Fabia's in an ally of mine. I would be honored to join you in battle."

"The honor is all mine," smiled Linus.

We made their way to an arena to do battle as we had so many times before.

"Gate Card set! Neo stand!" Linus threw Neo into battle.

"In the name of Neathia and the Castle Knights, I will destroy every last evil Gundalian!" declared Neo.

Jesse, Ren and I wasted no time in summoning our Bakugan and the battle started.

"**Fly Slasher!**" Thin and very fast green pellets rained down from Plitheon onto Neo and Hawktor.

"**Ba Arrow!**" Neo fired a red beam from his chest that disintegrated Plitheon's attack and went straight for him.

Plitheon jumped out of the way in time. "You'll pay for that!"

"Ah, I do love a worthy opponent. **Hyper Verde!**" Green spikes formed from Plitheon's wings and surrounded Neo and Hawktor. "And **Fly Destroyer!**" Plitheon fired a green beam at Neo and Hawktor just as the spikes collectively struck them.

"Hawktor!" I cried. I was ready to activate an ability to help Hawktor, but Linus was quicker than I.

"**Orb Shield!**" A bright, spherical shield appeared from Neo's chest and surrounded itself around Neo and Hawktor, deflecting Plitheon's beam right back at him and Linehalt.

"**Volting Vibra!**" Linehalt fired purple lightning.

"**Ninja Defense Wild Wind Dance!**" Hawktor flapped his wings, releasing green waves that nullified Linehalt's lightning. "Stop being such a coward and leave the children alone!"

"Or what Shun? Besides, they make for great free labor. I'm sure Ayden would be very useful too," said Ren.

"You stay away from her!" I glared at him. How dare he?

"Jesse, why are we wasting time! We should be done by now!" cried Plitheon.

"Patience, Plitheon, we mustn't upstage our co-stars." Jesse pressed some buttons on his Bakupod and summoned his Battle Gear. Great, just what we needed.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Plitheon's green wings were suddenly replaced with four turbines.

"Battle Gear?" asked Linus.

"**Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**" A massive rain of green bullets rained down from his Battle Gear, striking Neo and Hawktor dead centre.

"What's the matter, Shun? All out of tough talk?" taunted Ren. "**Razen Breaker!**" Linehalt fired another round of lightning at Hawktor, before pressing some buttons on his Bakupod. "Battle Gear Boost!" Linehalt's giant gun appeared and he aimed right at Neo. "**Boomix Lock!**"

"Hawktor! Protect Neo!" I cried.

"Stay strong, Neo!" Hawktor flew in between Neo and Ren's attack when al of a sudden.

"Gate Card open! Explode!" A shield suddenly appeared, protecting Hawktor and Neo from Boomix.

"It was deflected?" cried Ren.

"Hm…this leaves me wondering what our new cast member's motivation is…**Ghost Storm!**"

"Who cares? My motivation is to destroy my enemies!" Plitheon began glowing green and charged at Hawktor and Neo.

"**Power Shaker!**" Another shield appeared around Neo and Hawktor as Plitheon crashed right into it, returning to ball form.

"Amazing…Neo is very powerful." I was astounded. I hadn't seen a Bakugan display that much power since Drago.

"Let's go Linehalt!" Linehalt fired Boomix at our Bakugan, but Linus' last ability was still in effect.

"If you're Gundalia's finest, then perhaps we don't have much to worry about," said Neo.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! **Boomix Dimension**!" Linehalt fired an even larger beam at our Bakugan.

"Heh, this should be interesting," said Neo.

The beam got closer to them when it suddenly disappeared before making contact.

"What the? It just disappeared!" cried Hawktor.

All of a sudden, the beam reappeared inside the shield and struck Neo and Hawktor, filling the entire shield with smoke.

"Hawktor! Are you ok?" I cried. Hawktor flew from the smoke as the shield disappeared.

"That one hurt…" he groaned, returning to ball form.

The smoke cleared and Neo was still standing. Impressive. The attack took Hawktor down but Neo was still strong.

"What? He's still standing?" cried Ren.

"You'll need something stronger than that to take Neo down. **Metal Destruction!**" Neo, glowing a fiery red, charged right at Linehalt, reverting him to ball form.

Linehalt landed at Ren's feet. "What power…" he said.

Neo returned to ball form and into Linus' hand. He smirked at Ren and Jesse.

"Hmph, to be pulled from such a performance early is insulting! But, in this next act, they will see how talented this actor is. Gate Card set! Plitheon stand!"

We all summoned our Bakugan as the second round began.

"**Slag Tornado!**" Plitheon fired green beams from his talons, directly hitting Hawktor and Neo as they fell to the ground.

"Hawktor! You have to get up!" I cried. "**Ninja Defense Wild Wind Dance!**" Hawktor blew his wings and sent a powerful wind at Plitheon.

"**Ba Arrow!**" Neo fired a red beam at Plitheon.

"**Boomix Lock!**" Linehalt fired his Battle Gear right at Hawktor.

"**Skye Fang Cyclone Soar!**" Hawktor, glowing green, easily dodged each of Linehalt's blasts.

"**Gravity Mine!**" Hawktor and Neo were suddenly pulled to the ground by an incredible force.

"**Boomix Dimension!**" Linehalt fired Boomix at Hawktor and Neo again.

"**Ninja Defense Spiral Twister!**" Hawktor began spinning as he flew into the air. Boomix's beam suddenly disappeared like earlier. "I won't fall for that again!" The beam suddenly reappeared and struck Hawktor, but the twister he generated protected him as he rammed into Linehalt, defeating him.

"What an exquisite display of pain! Let us join in. **Hyper Verde!**" With great speed, Plitheon slashed Hawktor as he returned to ball form.

"Hawktor!" I cried. Now it was just Linus and Jesse.

"**Power Shaker!**" Neo began glowing red and drained Plitheon of his power.

"Well played, but I have a surprise left. Gate Card open! Gear Barricade!"

"What's that do?" asked Linus.

"It's linked with his Battle Gear," I replied.

As if on cue, Jesse summoned his Battle Gear. "**Vilantor Gear Nirvana**!" The fans on the Vilantor Gear began glowing as the entire thing began spinning on Plitheon's back.

"Oh no…" said Neo.

"If I lose this battle…I'll lose Neo and the Element," said Linus.

"It's time for you to exit stage left. There is no encore for you because…" started Jesse.

"This is the end for you!" cried Plitheon as he released his final attack. It struck Neo and the entire field exploded.

"Neo!" Linus ran into the field. Was he crazy?

"Linus!" I cried, but he paid not attention to me. Debris fell from the attack and one piece struck Linus. "Linus!" I cried, running into the field after him.

"Shun, wait!" cried Hawktor, following me.

I moved a piece of rock off and found Linus. He was covered in dust and bruises. "Linus! Are you ok?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and tried to turn to face Neo. "Neo…"

"Linus…I'm sorry. This is all my fault…" Neo returned to ball form as Linus held his hand up to receive him. But Neo stopped before reaching Linus' hand and flew over to Jesse just as Plitheon returned to him as well.

"Nice job, Jesse," said Ren.

Jesse looked at Neo in his hands. "A Bakugan from Neathia, what a unique prize." The Gundalians disappeared.

"No…they have Neo…they have it. Neathia's doomed…" Linus suddenly passed out.

"Linus!" I cried, trying to wake him back up. "Stay with me! Linus! Linus!"

* * *

**Linus' POV**

"Linus…Linus!" I heard a familiar voice. I tried to open my eyes, but I just felt so weak. But I managed to muster up enough energy to open them. Right away I saw Princess Fabia and Shun. He must have brought me to her when I passed out.

"Princess…Fabia…" I held up my hand to reach her, which she took in her hands.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right, Linus!" I felt her squeeze my hand tightly. She must have been very worried about me. Princess Fabia was naturally a worrying person; it was just how she was. I tried to squeeze back, but I was too weak. "But what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Princess…I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect it and give it to you but I…lost it…" I tried my hardest to speak as quick as I could. This news was urgent and she needed to know right away!

"You lost what?" she asked.

"The-the Element…I had it…but now…it's in the hands of our enemy…"

* * *

**Man that was long. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if there's grammar and spelling errors, spell check does catch everything :(**

**Next Chapter: Elements of Friendship: The Brawlers mount an attack on Interspace to get Neo Zip Zam back.**

**~ZP**


	11. Elements of Friendship

**Hello friends, so this is basically "The Element" so don't expect much. In fact, I honestly wouldn't expect you even completely read this chapter, so go ahead and just skim. **

**Review Replies: **

**Jade: **thank you!

**split: **yeah, they sure are stupid lol

**Lydia: **thanks and...well I don't know if I mentioned it earlier but I wanted her to be captured in battle, but thanks for the suggestion.

**shadowjinx: **yeah, sorry honey. This chapter is basically the same thing, so I don't mind if you just ignore it, but do whatever you like :) It should get a little more original later on when they're Castle Knights

**drake: **thanks. That is actually something I already mentioned lol ;)

**lilly: **thank you, I'm glad you love it! Like I said earlier, that isn't what I was going for but thanks for suggesting your idea.

**So when I asked for suggestions on how to get Ayden captured, two people suggested having her be alone at the HQ where she gets kidnapped by Ren or one of his teammates. Now I do have some issues with that. 1. I wanted her to lose in battle to one of the 12 Orders. I'm not sure if I made that clear earlier so I'm making it clear now. 2. I don't mean to be offensive, but why would they kidnap Ayden? Why would they take the time and effort to physically take her rather than capture a Castle Knight in battle? I just feel like Ayden wouldn't be an important enough character for them to plan to kidnap rather than capture after beating her in battle. So sorry I didn't like that suggestion, but it wasn't what I was going for in the first place. But I do thank you for taking your time to suggest something. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and other OCs.**

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I had been called back to Gundalia on the order of Emperor Barodius. As important as my mission was, I didn't have time to ignore his orders so when I got the message, Linehalt and I made a one-way trip back to Gundalia.

I knelt before the Emperor's throne as Kazarina and Gill stood by his side. Barodius' chambers always had an eerie feeling to it. Most of the time, if you were summoned to see him alone, it usually wasn't good and sometimes you wouldn't come out. I was certain that wouldn't happen to me, but still, I couldn't help but worry. There was still so much I needed to do.

After all this is over…I need to see her face again, to hear her laugh again…even if it's only for a second.

"Ren," said Gill.

"Yes, Master Gill," I responded.

"I'm afraid we're going to need you to explain: how is it that you managed to infiltrate the Brawlers yet somehow fail to bring them over to our side?" Gill addressed me. It was only a matter of time before they would pry.

"Well, sir…" I started, but had no idea how to continue.

"There's talk amongst your teammates that you have come to sympathize with our enemy," said Kazarina. "Has spending time with them pretending to be their friend made you change your views on something?"

"What? No!" I protested.

"Yes, I heard a particular rumor that you were spending quite a bit of time with a specific human girl who was not even part of the brawlers," said Gill.

"I heard that rumor as well. Tell me Ren, were you _distracted_?" accused Kazarina.

"NO! Who told you those lies?" I couldn't let them find out about Sora. I'd do anything before I'd let them find out about her. After I told her the truth, I didn't want her to have anything to do with this war. Keeping her out of the way was the best way to keep her safe. And the best way to keep her out of the way was if she hated and wanted nothing to do with me.

"It doesn't matter who gave us this information. You've given me no reason to doubt your word Ren. But if you're playing me for a fool and I find out you betray me, the punishment you suffer will be legendary." Barodius was known for getting rid of people and I certainly didn't want to be one of those.

"Very well, but that still doesn't address the fact that the brawlers have sided with the Neathians," said Gill. "What do you have to say about that Ren?"

"It was an unforeseen circumstance and it was out of my control. Princess Fabia from Neathia showed up and the brawlers sided with her. All I can do is renew my pledge of undying loyalty to Emperor Barodius…and that should fate put me against the brawlers in battle…" I shut my eyes, thinking of my…friends, "I will not hesitate to destroy them!"

Barodius smirked. "Very well, you are dismissed."

I bowed my head one more time before standing up and leaving the throne room. I was making my way back to the teleportation chamber. Bring us back to Gundalia all the way from Earth took a lot of Linehalt's strength and I didn't want to tire him out.

As I was walking through the halls of Gundalia, I couldn't help but find this place dark and bleak. Every part of this place felt like it was draining me of all happiness…not that there was much of that left. Happiness…the only time I really felt happy was when I was on Earth…with my…friends…and Sora… But it was the surface, above that wretched prison Linehalt and I were confined to, and that was good enough for me.

"Ren, you can tell me the truth," said Linehalt, floating next to me.

I looked to him out of the corner of my eye. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems to me that you really don't want to fight the Brawlers."

"Do I need to remind you about the darkness we escaped from Linehalt?" I put a little more anger in that question than I intended to, but Linehalt needed reminding.

"No, Ren. You of all people know that after being trapped there for so long that I am very grateful for every second of freedom that I've been granted," he replied.

"Good, I don't want to hear you bring this up again."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe that those Gundalian's took Neo from Linus! Especially since the Element is hidden within him," cried Fabia as she slammed her fists onto the table.

"Hopefully, they don't realize that they have it otherwise Neathia is doomed," said Aranaut.

"Fabia, just what is this Element anyway?" asked Dan.

"Perhaps it is the reason Gundalia attacked Neathia?" proposed Drago.

"Well…it's essentially the main life force of Neathia," replied Fabia.

"What do you mean by 'life force?'" asked Dan.

"The power that comprises the Element is like nothing you've ever seen before. It can turn the most dry and barren land into the most prosperous and fertile farmland. Unfortunately, with great power comes great temptation. There are those who wish to harness it and twist it for their own evil purposes, one prime example being the Gundalians."

"So if we don't get it get back then Neathia's in deep trouble," said Ayden.

"Not just Neathia. The Gundalians won't stop until they rule…"

"Everyone!" yelled Julie over the intercom. "It's Linus!" she squealed. Everyone ran over to the infirmary where Linus was resting.

"What's going on?" asked Shun. Linus was sitting up, clearly trying to fight his way out of bed while Marucho, with all his might, was trying to keep him down.

"Linus is freaking out! He says he's gonna go after the Gundalians and get the Element back himself!" cried Akwimos.

"Dude, you gotta take it easy! You've been through a lot!" cried Jake.

"Linus, you need to rest!" cried Fabia.

"I'm sorry Princess, but not even you can stop me…To lose my own partner and the Element in front of my own eyes…I have to get them back! Ah!" Linus suddenly fell forward. Dan caught him by the arm just in time.

"Don't worry, Linus. We'll get them back for you," said Dan.

Julie looked to the ground and saw a necklace that had fallen when Linus nearly fell. She picked it up and fingered the necklace with a Pyrus symbol. "What's this?" she asked.

"It's an ID tag, standard issue for all Castle Knights. It also represents the bond between Bakugan and battler," explained Linus.

"Linus, you can count on us! We'll get Neo back for you," said Dan. "Right Drago?"

"Yes! Neo Zip Zam sounds like a brave warrior. I'm anxious to meet him."

"Dan…Drago…" said Linus.

"Linus, you can trust Dan and Drago, they never go back on their word," said Fabia.

"Yes…very well," he nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's head off to Bakugan Interspace with a vengeance!" cried Dan.

Julie lay Linus back into bed to rest while the everyone was transported into Bakugan Interspace. Ayden and Dan held onto Shun while they were transporting because Azreal and Drago couldn't body shift.

"Sweet! We're in! So what do we do now?" asked Akwimos.

"Keep our eyes peeled for a start," said Shun.

"But would they really leave Neo out in the open?" asked Fabia.

"Maybe they would…we still don't know if the Gundalians know that Neo has the Element," said Ayden.

Dan suddenly burst into a run.

"Dan!" cried Shun.

"Where are you going?" asked Hawktor.

"They must be hiding Neo somewhere. I'm gonna see what I can find!"

"Dan slow down, we need a plan!" cried Marucho.

"There's no time, guys! We have to go!" Dan ran off into the streets of Interspace.

"Dan!" cried Jake.

"Should we follow him?" asked Coredem.

"Of course!" cried Fabia. Everyone ran after Dan and finally managed to catch up to him. All of a sudden, an Interspace warp hole appeared right in front of them. Dan tried to stop, but his sudden stop surprised everyone else and they ended up crashing into him, which pushed everyone into the warp hole.

Marucho and Jake fell right on top of Dan while Fabia and Shun, who pulled Ayden with him, managed to avoid the dog pile.

"Ow…that hurt…" groaned Dan. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"We've been teleported to a battle arena…but why?" asked Drago.

"It's called a trap door numbskulls. Did you really think we'd leave that gaping hole you put in our system open?" Everyone turned around and saw Sid Arcale.

"Sid!" cried Dan.

"I'm betting you're here to get your precious Neathian Bakugan back…that or you're here to get the secret this little guy's keeping locked up. That's it, isn't it?" he said, holding up a grey Neo Zip Zam.

"He's got Neo!" cried Fabia.

"Sid! What do you think you're doing?" Everyone looked up to the stands and saw Ren.

"Get lost, Ren! This has nothing to do with you!" retorted Sid.

"Give him back now!" shouted Dan.

"If you want him back so badly, you'll have to win him from me!"

"What?" cried Dan.

"You're surprised? Come on, every villain we run into won't let us do something until we beat them in a battle. This isn't that different," said Ayden.

"She's got a point," added Shun.

"Ok then, you want a battle? You got it!" declared Dan.

"Good, Gate Card set! Rubanoid stand!"

"What the? Rubanoid?" cried Dan, stepping back in shock. He was expecting to fight Neo so he could win him back, so Sid summoning Rubanoid took him by surprise.

"He sent in Rubanoid," said Dan.

"What's with the switch?" asked Dan.

"What are you talking about? I never said I was going to battle you with Neo. Besides, Rubanoid and I have a score to settle with you," said Sid.

"And we can't move forward until we crush you!" cried Rubanoid.

"We're both Pyrus battlers, Dan. So you of all people must understand why we need to fight you," said Sid.

"We'll have to take out Rubanoid first, buddy. You sure you can handle it?" asked Dan.

"Of course. I won't give up until we get Neo back!" cried Drago.

"Good! Drago stand!"

"**Corundum Tusk!**" Rubanoid's talons began glowing red as he fired a rain of red bullets at Drago, who took to the air to evade.

"**Dragon Hummer!**" Drago's body began glowing red also as he easily continued to evade and repel Rubanoid's attacks.

"You really think you can take me down that easily?" taunted Drago.

"**Firim Tornado!**" Drago, his lower body enveloped in a tornado of fire, charged at Rubanoid and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't get too cocky! Gate Card open! Ruby Storm!" A dome of scarlet rubies suddenly enclosed over the battle arena. "This is a personal favorite of mine. Not only does Ruby Storm up Rubanoid's attack power, it allows the use of level 2 Battle Gear ability." Sid pressed buttons on his BakuMeter and summoned Rubanoid's Battle Gear. "**Destrakon Gear Vickers!**"

Three of Destrakon Gear's heads detached and flew over to Drago, firing red beams at his chest. Drago cried out in pain while Rubanoid only laughed at his misery.

"No! I won't lose! Can't let Linus down!" cried Drago. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it!"

"We both do!" added Dan. "Battle Gear boost! **Jetkor Delta!**"

"Is that supposed to scare us? Go get him Rubanoid!" cried Sid.

"With pleasure!" added Rubanoid.

Rubanoid and his Destrakon Gear heads fired beams at Drago who shot two powerful blasts in return. Drago's was clearly more powerful as it blew right through the Ruby Storm dome and incinerated Destrakon Gear.

"You'll pay for that, Drago!" cried Rubanoid.

"In your dreams!" Drago flashed Jetkor's green lights on Rubanoid before finishing him off with blast.

"I don't get it…we hit him with a level 2 Battle Gear ability…so how did we lose?" cried Sid.

"Drago is very powerful…I warned you," said Ren.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you!"

"Since you're taking so long, I think I'll go first this time. Gate Card set. Drago stand!"

"Rubanoid stand! **Scarlet Plate** plus **Red Deeper!**" Red rubies flew over from Rubanoid and formed a circle around Drago, keeping him from escaping. The rubies let out an electric shock as Rubanoid fired a blast at Drago. Rubanoid laughed again as Drago stumbled back.

Rubanoid prepared another attack, but Dan reacted. "**Burning Reflector!**" Drago formed a shield that reflected Rubanoid attack back at him.

"All right then! Battle Gear boost! **Destrakon Gear Brinel!**" Rubanoid's snakeheads fired beams at Drago.

"Give it up Drago! It's time for someone new to be number one!" taunted Rubanoid.

"Dan! A little help?"

"You got it, buddy! **Hyper Helix Shield!**" Drago easily blew off Rubanoid's attack.

"No, no, no! Why isn't my attack working?" cried Rubanoid.

"No, this can't be happening! We have to win so we can return to the Emperor with a victory!" Sid looked in his hand when Neo Zip Zam quickly glowed before unlocking. "What the?"

"It's unlocked itself!" cried Ren.

"Can you feel it, Ren?" asked Sid, staring at Neo Zip Zam.

"What do you-"

"It's the Element! That's what this little guy is hiding from us by staying locked!"

"We don't need it, Sid. I can win on my own!" cried Rubanoid.

"Using it will guarantee our victory."

"No, Sid. Don't do it!" Ren held up his arm to stop Sid, but he already threw Neo into battle.

"All right, this is the moment of truth, ready buddy?" asked Dan.

"Yes," said Dan.

Neo suddenly began glowing brightly as the light expanded and surrounded Drago. Everyone held up their arms to shield their eyes from the bright light.

* * *

Drago opened his eyes once he felt the light die down. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by a black and red world. "Where am I?"

"We meet at last, Drago." Drago looked in front of him and saw Neo Zip Zam.

"Neo! What's happening? What is this place?"

"Drago, long ago it has been written that we would one day meet, but I had hoped it would not be like this…"

"What do you mean?"

"For years, it has been my responsibility to safe guard the Element, but it is time for me to pass it on to you." A glowing orb came out of Neo's chest and floated over to Drago.

"What?" asked a confused Drago.

"The people of Neathia are counting on you, Drago." Neo began floating back and disappearing. "My mission is over, Drago. Good luck."

* * *

Drago cried out as the Element pressed into his chest. He felt his body heat up…a sensation that he was very familiar with. The light disappeared and he was back in Interspace facing Rubanoid…but he felt different.

"Wha-what happened?" He looked at his hands and examined his new body.

"Drago…you've evolved again…" Dan looked at his shining ability card. "Blaze…Dragonoid…"

"Blaze Dragonoid? But how?" cried Sid.

"Neo must have made Drago evolve when he gave him the Element," said Ren.

"Who cares if he's evolved? I'm not through with him yet!" Rubanoid jumped into the air and charged at Drago.

"Let's win this Drago! **Cross Fire**!" Drago's wings turned into streams of fire that surrounded Rubanoid, returning him to Sid.

Sid grunted as he picked up Rubanoid. "No…no way!"

"Yes, Sid. They have the Element back. Way to go!" cried Ren, sarcastically, running off.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" cried Sid, running after him.

"Dude! That was so cool how you just evolved!" cried Jake in pure idolization.

"I must admit, I didn't expect this to happen," said Fabia.

"But now Drago's bigger and badder than ever!" cried Ayden.

"I feel very strange…now that the Element is a part of me…but it feels good at the same time," said Drago.

"Wait…where's Neo?" cried Dan.

* * *

"You've got some nerve, Arcale: showing up after losing the Element to the Brawler!" cried Barodius. Ren and Sid knelt before the Emperor and had the horrid job of informing him that Sid had lost the Element. "I have no use for fools."

"But sire!" cried Sid.

Rubanoid suddenly opened up and took physical form. "Are you serious? You can't just dismiss us like that! Not after we faithfully served you!"

"How dare you speak to the Emperor like that!" cried Gill.

"Our loyalty deserves respect!" cried Rubanoid, walking up to Barodius. Rubanoid suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground as Krakix stood over him.

Kazarina let out a laugh. "I can use this one in my experiments." She waved her hand and Rubanoid disappeared.

"Rubanoid…no…" Sid shut his and turned away.

"Emperor, give us another chance," said Ren. Sid looked up. "Grant us a pardon this time and I promise we will take down the Brawlers! We will redeem ourselves."

"SILENCE!" Ren jumped back and hung his head at the Emperor.

"Begging for your life Ren? How weak and pathetic you are," said Sid.

The floor beneath Sid opened and he disappeared into it. Ren looked away as the hole closed.

"So Drago has been infused with the Element. You had best not waste any time capturing Drago and retrieving the Element, Ren. Don't make me regret giving **you** a second chance."

* * *

"Linus…Linus!"

Linus stirred in his sleep at hearing someone call his name. His eyes fluttered open before he sat up from his bed. It didn't hurt this time when he sat up but that was probably because he had gotten a lot of rest. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his partner Bakugan.

"Neo! You came back!" he cried hopefully. He rushed over to his partner, but stopped when Neo held up his hand. "What's wrong? You seem different…"

"Yes…I have passed on the Element to a more worthy host. It was the right thing to do for Neathia," said Neo.

Linus looked down sadly…but gave his partner a smile. "I understand, Neo…" It was always like Neo to make sacrifices for Neathia. It was part of what made him an excellent Castle Knight. But…saying goodbye to his partner…Linus couldn't help but feel his heart break.

"I just wanted to come here…to say goodbye…I'll never forget you Linus," said Neo.

"And I'll never forget you, Neo." Neo began fading away as the light around them got brighter. "Be well…my friend."

Linus opened his eyes and found he was back in bed. He sat up, taking in what he had just seen. He turned around and saw the necklace ID tag he wore which instantly brought back the pain of losing Neo. He reached out and grabbed the necklace in his right hand. He held the tag in front of him, staring at the item that was the representation of their partnership…no, their friendship. He closed his fingers around the necklace and put his forehead on it, letting lose the tears he was holding back.

* * *

**I'll admit, the whole Neo dying was kinda sad for me...but it was very touching. I like how death is kinda a common and "not so censored" thing in Bakugan lol. Now you may notice that the beginning is the beginning of the episode "Escape from Darkness." I chose not to continue that episode because I wanted to save that whole shpeil for a RenxSora moment much later.**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a RenxSora fanfic based on "What a Girl Wants" (the one with Amanda Bynes) where it's like Ren and Sora's kid setting out to find Ren and get his parents back together but minus all that political stuff that happened in "What a Girl Wants." What do you guys think of that idea? I'm really warming up to it, but I want to see if you guys would like that kind of fanfic. Also, I NEED TITLE IDEAS, so lay any ideas on to me when you review!**

**~ZP**


	12. The Sacred Orb

**Hey fellas! Man MechSurge is really getting good. I just want me some Spectra now! SPECTRA SPECTRA chant with me fangirls! **

**Anyway, I've been working a lot on that new fic I spoke about in the previous chapter. However, I will not be posting it until I finish a fic, namely Next Door, because I feel that that is the fic closest to finishing. Also, some of you suggested just going with "What a Girl Wants" when I asked for title suggestions. I realized that I failed to mention the gender of Ren and Sora's kid. It is a BOY, not a girl. Sorry for not making that clear, so you can see why I can't go with "What a Girl Wants." Also, the fic will feature a bunch of OCs of mine aka the kids of the Brawlers (links on my profile) so check them out. I have a working title right now: "Of Wedlock." What do you think?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts. Sadly, not as many reviews this time, but oh well.**

**Review Replies: **

**split: **he was, shame he died.

**drake: **thanks, and I've kinda got a working title now.

**Lydia: **thanks, but like I said that title can't work.

**Dark: **thanks, but once again, that title can't work, sorry.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and other OCs.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe it… Are you sure Neo is really gone?" asked Dan.

Linus held his necklace in his hand, his eyes having never left the symbol of their status as Castle Knights and their bond. Only a couple of hours ago did Dan and Drago defeat Sid and Neo give Drago the Element. And also during that time, Neo visited Linus in his sleep and bid his friend farewell. "Yes…its true," Linus answered sadly.

Dan slammed his hands on the table in anger. "It's all my fault! I wasn't strong enough to win him back!"

Linus grasped the necklace in his hand. "It's ok," he answered. "Neo knew the risks that came with being a Castle Knight. He showed bravery and nobility when he passed the Element to Drago…I guess he's a part of Drago now," he smiled.

"Yeah…I guess he is," smiled Dan.

"I am honored," said Drago.

"Princess, based on Linus' report, Neathia is suffering heavy causalities. We must return immediately to help fight," said Aranaut.

"Right." Fabia stood up and addressed the Brawlers. "I need to ask you a favor, but I will understand if you wish to decline."

"Don't say another word, Fabia," interrupted Dan. "We're in. We'll go with you to Neathia to fight!"

"It will be dangerous, are you sure?" she asked.

"The Gundalians are a huge threat, not just to Neathia," said Shun.

"If we don't stop them now, they could try to conquer the entire world. It'll be like Zenoheld all over again," said Ayden.

"We've managed to make good progress with our counter attacks, but they're still taking children to fight on their side!" cried Marucho.

"Maybe now we can shut these Gundalian creeps down for good," said Jake.

"You got that right! You can count on us Fabia!" cried Dan.

Fabia smiled, her eyes nearly watering. "You have no idea how much this means to me…thank you. All right, let's go then."

While Dan and Jake began packing for their trip to Neathia, Kato flew Marucho's plane to take him, Shun and Ayden back home so they could pack as well.

"Man, I can't believe we're actually going to Neathia!" exclaimed Ayden.

"Yeah, but at least this way, we'll be able to take the fight to them," said Shun.

Ayden suddenly looked at her BakuMeter as it began ringing. She pressed a button and answered it.

"Sora?" she cried.

"Ayden! I've been trying to call you all day but you didn't answer," replied Sora on the BakuMeter.

"Sora, where are you?"

"Outside Shun's place, that's where you are right?"

"Yeah. Sora's outside," said Ayden to Shun. They ran out to the front yard where Sora was standing. Ayden ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Sora! I was so worried about you!"

"Ayden, what's going on?" she asked, pulling away. "I could've sworn it was Tuesday but now all of a sudden it's Friday. I mean, how could I forget three whole days?"

"Well, we actually have a theory on that," said Shun.

"Yes, we think you were kidnapped by the Gundalians like all the other children on Interspace," added Ayden.

"Me? Kidnapped? No way…" she replied, not believing them.

"But it would explain why you can't remember anything from the past three days. How did you get back?" asked Shun.

"I don't know...I just woke up this morning in my room with Lex and Nessie…and they said they don't remember anything either…"

"I'm just glad that you're ok! I've been worried sick!" cried Ayden.

"Well, I'm fine now. So what are you guys up to? What have I missed?"

"We're actually on our way to Neathia with Fabia. We're going to help fight off the Gundalians," said Shun.

"Wait, you're going to fight Gundalians? You better not be leaving without me!"

"Sora…are you sure you want to come? You just got back…" asked Ayden.

"It's going to be all sorts of dangerous," added Shun.

"Says the two that fought evil Vexos and saved an entire race for extinction. I'm coming," she said, showing no signs of backing down. "I'm gonna kick some Gundalian butt and teach them a lesson for kidnapping me!" she exclaimed, punching her fist into her other hand.

"Well, all right. Pack your things. We're going to meet Marucho and head back to Bayview," said Ayden.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

Zenet came running into the main room of Bakugan Interspace, panting her heart out. She must have just gotten back from trying to take Dragon from Dan, battle or no battle.

"Zenet, did you get Drago?" I asked.

"Sorry, Ren. No dice. What is up with those guys anyway? All that talk about friendship and doing the right thing! It's annoying!" she cried.

"It's their strength that unites them…" I muttered.

"What?" asked Zenet.

"Uh…nevermind." It was true. The friendship between the Brawlers is what drives them to be strong and help each other…I missed that feeling.

"Oh and there's something else! I think the Brawlers are going to Neathia!"

"What? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I ran out of Interspace in hopes of catching them before they left. I exited the Interspace access building from the back entrance. I saw them gathered just outside the front entrance and I didn't want to risk them seeing me.

I ran over to them but quickly took cover behind a tree. Sora? What as she doing here? I left her at home, but she must have met up with Ayden or someone and been caught up on what happened…and now she was going with them to fight? So much for keeping her out of this war…

"Go get 'em Brawlers!" cried Julie, thrusting her pompoms into the air.

"Thanks Julie. You're a great cheerleader," said Marucho.

"Yeah, I'm totally psyched now," said Jake.

"Let's hit them with everything we've got!" cried Dan. Everyone joined hands just as Aranaut jumped on top of their hands and teleported them to Neathia.

"I guess I'll see you soon, Dan…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone exited the dimensional gate and landed in a beautiful city that looked like it was made of crystals.

"Hey Fabia, you sure we're in the right place? I think we're in the city of Oz," said Sora.

"No, Oz is green," said Jake.

"I got the coordinates right. This is my home," she said, proudly before turning to the others. "Welcome to Neathia! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is…" said Ayden, amazed. The city was truly a beautiful sight.

"Fabia, this place is incredible!" cried Dan.

"Thank you! Now please come with me. We have much to do." Fabia led them into the main palace, a spiraling tower in the middle of the city with a beautiful spike at the top. Linus had changed back to his Neathian appearance and led the Brawlers to the throne room.

"It's even more beautiful on the inside!" cried Marucho.

"Yeah, this place is sick!" exclaimed Jake.

"Sick? I don't understand…" said Linus with a confused look on his face.

"'Sick' is just a slang word for saying that something is awesome or cool," explained Sora.

"Oh! That makes much more sense," replied Linus.

They arrived at a door guarded by two Neathian soldiers. Fabia walked up to them and spoke. "We are here to see the Queen."

"Of course," said one guard, opening the door for them.

The door slid opening as a blinding white light flowed out of the room. The Brawlers covered their eyes to shield themselves from the light. Once it dimmed, they walked in and the door closed behind them. In front of them on an elevated platform sat a beautiful woman in a white and gold dress with short blue hair. She smiled when the Brawlers entered.

"She's beautiful…" said Ayden in awe.

"Who is that?" asked Dan.

"Everyone, this is my sister," introduced Fabia.

"Welcome, Brawlers. My name is Queen Serena. There are no words to express my gratitude to you all for joining the fight to help protect our home. My little sister speaks very highly of you all. You must be very brave to come here without hesitation. We are all in your debt," she said. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. When she spoke, it was as if they were being treated to a harmonious melody.

"You don't owe use anything," said Jake.

"The Gundalians are a threat to everything and they need to be stopped," said Ayden.

"They took Bakugan Interspace from us and kidnapped many innocent children to do their dirty work," said Marucho.

"Yeah, me included. I'm gonna make them pay for that!" said Sora.

"And we have to stop them from using Bakugan as weapons!" declared Dan.

"That is an ironic statement, coming from you," said Serena.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Dan.

"You will be engaging Gundalians in battle, which means you also will be using your Bakugan as weapons. How does that make you different from them?" she asked.

"Because they're not weapons to us! The Bakugan are our partners in battle and more importantly, there are best friends," said Dan.

"That's right!" declared Drago as the other Bakugan stood up with him.

Serena smiled. "I am very happy to hear that. Fabia, take them to the Sacred Shrine. They can be trusted."

"Of course!" gleamed Fabia.

"Sacred Shrine? What does that have to do with fighting the Gundalians?" asked Dan.

"Just follow me and I'll explain everything." Fabia led the Brawlers to a huge crystal wall with a large sharp rock sticking out of it over a cave entrance. Everyone stopped to look at the rock. "What's wrong? Why are you stopping?"

"What is that thing?" asked Marucho.

"It kinda looks like a dragon…" said Ayden.

"Whatever it is…it's scary, man!" squealed Jake.

"Are you sure we should be going in there?" asked Sora.

"Relax, it's just a gargoyle that we use to scare off snoops. Besides, we didn't want to draw attention to the Shrine's location." Fabia continued into the as the Brawlers followed. The inside of the cave was lit in a beautiful blue hue. There were shining crystals coming from the ground and the ceiling.

Dan suddenly stepped back when he felt his shoe touch some water. "Whoa careful guys! There's a big puddle up here."

"Don't worry, Dan," said Fabia, walking a few steps ahead of him.

"Whoa! Fabia, how are you walking on the water?" exclaimed Marucho.

"Anyone who is pure of heart can walk on the surface of this spring without sinking," she answered.

"It must be another safeguard for this Shrine," said Drago.

"Yeah, but it's still freaky," said Dan.

"Not feeling to pure of heart?" asked Drago.

"What? I'm as pure as they come!" Dan tipped his toe on the water before fully stepping on it. "Ha! See? I knew I could do it! I'm pure of heart! I'm pure of heart!" he sang.

"Yes, and quite humble about it too," said Fabia.

"That's Dan for you," said Ayden.

They continued along the water in the cave until they came into a giant chamber lit by a glorious white light. In the centre of the chamber stood a glowing orb of many colors on top a pillar.

"Hey Fabia…what's that disco ball?" asked Dan.

"That is the Sacred Orb. It is the most revered object here on Neathia and the origin of all Bakugan. It contains the original DNA code for every single Bakugan," explained Fabia.

"Whoa…the origin of all Bakugan?" asked Marucho.

All of a sudden, all their Bakugan began glowing.

"I feel strange…do you feel it too Nessie?" asked Leviathan.

"Yes…but, it feels good too," said Plezira.

"Every part of my body is tingling," said Coredem.

"I feel so strong," said Azreal.

"I'm about to burst!" exclaimed Hawktor.

"I can feel it too…but there's something else. I feel some sort of connection to it…like I can sense danger. I've never felt anything like this before," said Drago.

"Emperor Barodius wants to get his dirty little hands on this so he can twist it's powers and use them for his own evil purposes," said Fabia.

"Wait, Fabia I thought you told us earlier that the Gundalians were after the Element," said Shun.

"Yes, but the Element is only a portion of the Sacred Orb's power. And it would have been just as disastrous if they acquired the Element. I'm convinced that the Orb has been Barodius' target all along and if he gets his hands on it, not only will he possess a tremendous power source, but he will potentially be able to control every Bakugan."

"Don't worry, Fabia, we won't let them get the Sacred Orb," said Dan.

Just then, a loud alarm rang through the chamber.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"It's the defense alarm. Something's breached the perimeter!" cried Fabia.

An image of Serena appeared over the Orb. "Brawlers, the Gundalians are attacking, please return to the palace immediately!" she cried.

They ran back to the palace where they saw footage of the invasion going on just outside. "We've gotta get out there! Let's go guys!" cried Dan. Everyone summoned their Bakugan and made off to the battlefield.

"**Blaze Barnum!**" Drago shot a fireball at a group of Gundalian Bakugan and flew over one of the Neathian soldiers.

"Who-who is that?" cried Captain Elright.

"**Bolting Fang Combat Slung Shot!**" Hawktor flew into a group of Gundalian Bakugan.

"**Cross Lightning!**" Azreal sent out a burst of electricity that struck several Bakugan charging on Neathia.

"Whoa…he's huge! Who are these guys?" asked Elright.

"Captain Elright!" Elright turned around when he heard a familiar voice.

"Princess Fabia!"

"You escaped! Thank goodness!" she sighed.

"Yes, tell me. Who are those people?" he asked.

"Those are the allies I recruited from Earth. They're called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and they're strong!"

"They certainly look it," said Elright.

"Well, well, who let you out of your cage, Elright?" Elright and Fabia looked up and saw Kazarina and Gill.

"You two…" said Elright.

"It doesn't matter who you send. We will protect Neathia and the Sacred Orb with our lives!" declared Fabia.

Drago flew over to Dharak Colossus. "He's gigantic, almost as big as Azreal…" They looked up and saw one of the Gundalian ships hovering over Dharak.

"Hey! Are you Barodius?" asked Dan.

"How dare you address your Emperor that way?" shouted Barodius.

"You'll never be my Emperor buddy!" cried Dan.

"You will pay for your insolence, boy. **Thunder Probe!**" Dharak fired a massive black energy wave at Drago. It was so powerful that Drago plummeted to the ground.

"Drago! Buddy, are you ok?" asked Dan.

"I'm fine." Drago jumped into the air as Dharak Colossus tried to step on him.

"So, you're the one they call Drago…" said Dharak.

"That's right! And who are you?" asked Dan.

"You're not worthy to hear my name."

"What?" cried Dan.

"Once I take you down, you'll know exactly who I am, you worthless little human!"

"Ha! You talk big, but can you back it up?" taunted Drago.

"Come on, Drago. Let's show this guy just how worthless we are," said Dan.

"Right!"

"**Blaze Hammer!**" Drago began glowing red and charged at Dharak.

"**Thunder Probe!**" Dharak tried to fire at Drago, who easily dodged.

"How did he-" cried Dharak.

"What was that you said about taking me down?" taunted Drago. Drago burrowed into ground before bursting out right over Dharak. "Get ready to feel the pain!"

Just as Drago reached to attack Dharak, a bright light shone from right between the two dragons. The light got extremely bright for a moment before completely disappearing.

"What the? What happened?" asked Drago.

"Everyone just disappeared…" said Dan.

"Maybe it had something to do with that light," said Drago.

* * *

With the Gundalians gone, the Brawlers were called back to the Throne Room by Queen Serena. The sky was filled with fireworks, celebrating the victory. The Throne Room was filled with Neathian soldiers while the Brawlers stood before Serena. Elright stood by her side while they were all dressed in white Neathian Castle Knight uniforms, each highlighted with their attribute color.

"By order of Queen Serena, I hereby appoint the Battle Brawlers to the Order of the Castle Knights," declared Elright as he shook each of the Brawlers hands. He stopped when he reached Princess Fabia. "Princess Fabia, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she answered confidently. "I am a Battle Brawler now as well. It is only fitting that I join the fight."

"Very well then." Elright moved along to Dan. "I am grateful for your help on the battle field, Dan. Thank you, both of you."

"No sweat, dude," said Dan.

"I look forward to battling alongside you and Drago," said Elright, shaking Dan's hand.

The Brawlers turned to face the other soldiers as they erupted in applause.

* * *

**Ok, a couple things for me to address:**

**1. Sorry I just stuck Sora back in there. By the time I got to this point, I realized I didn't bring her back in and I want her to go to Neathia with the others. So I figured she's meet up with Ayden and Shun and they'd catch her up and what's going on. Plus Sora would want revenge for being kidnapped. haha**

**2. The battle switches POVs so many times in the episode. Like one second it will be the Dan vs. whoever battle and then another second it would be the someone else vs. someone else battle. You see what I mean? So sorry that it jumps back and forth.**

**3. I completely cut out the Dan vs Zenet battle and the clone Julie thing because I felt that that content was COMPLETELY POINTLESS...but maybe that's just cuz I hate Julie. Sorry Julie lovers. Like I said, I will be cutting out battles that I deem insignificant and that just take up time.**

**Also, I will be referring to Lumino Dragonoid as Blaze Dragonoid because that's the original Japanese and I hate how he's called Lumino because I feel it sounds waaay too close to Lumina (Japanese world for Haos). In addition, I will henceforth be changing "Battle Gear Boost" to "Battle Gear Set Off!" which is how they say it in the Japanese version of Gundalian Invaders which is now coming out. Go check it out, Ren sounds hot and Shun is a great as ever!**

**Next Chapter: Marucho devises a plan to restart the second shield but things go wrong when Ayden is pitted against Airzel.**

**~ZP**


	13. Marucho's Plan

**Hey folks, so I've been writing quite a bit for this chapter and decided that if that continues, I will update every week, give or take a few days. Shun's still Mr. Grumpy pants and still no Spectra...sigh... Also, I've decided to draw out scenes from Two Birds One Stone and this fic, particularly ShunxAyden scenes and RenxSora scenes. The first one from chapter one of TBOS is already up so be sure to check out my DA in case I upload some more!**

**I also have something very very important to say. ****I never thought that this would happen to me. In less than three days, I discovered that two people here on had plagiarized my Young Justice fanfiction. This is a serious offense and I will be posting this note on each of my next updates of other fics. They had taken passages and dialogue straight from my fic and used it as their own. This is not including script straight from the episodes as it is a self insertion fic. Both offenders have been contacted and they have taken down their stories but I have received no apology. So, I hope this never happens to any of you and I urge you to protect your work!**

******Review Replies: **

******Aoi: **Yeah! Someone who chanted with me! Well, I heard a rumor that he will appear in episode 15 "Interspace Under Siege" airing on June 4th, so let's cross our fingers! And thanks!

******split: **haha yeah, I have a love hate relationship with the Castle Knight uniform. I like the torso part, I just don't like the catsuit-like part on their legs.

******lilly: **thanks, here you are

******Jade: **thanks, glad you like

******drake: **totally, right? Bakugan has really come a long way and I honestly feel that it's gotten way better than season 1! And of course I'm going to skip some battles, I'm not going to write out every single battle unless I feel like it's important lol. 

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and their Bakugan and other OCs.**

**I think this chapter isn't as long as my usual ones and the following won't be as long so sorry about that! This is basically episode..uh..."Decoy Unit", whatever number that one is.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"The Twelve Orders?" asked Dan.

"Yes, they are the highest class and most powerful battlers of Gundalia, headed only by Emperor Barodius himself," said Serena.

"Let me introduce them to you," Elright walked over to a video screen which began showing pictures of the Twelve Orders and their Bakugan. "This is Pyrus battler Gill and his partner Krakix, he's a cold-blooded warrior who's shown fierce obedience to Barodius. Aquos battler, Stoica and his partner Lythirus, he's a mad man whose personality can easily switch from joker to ruthless killer in an instant. You don't want to turn your back on this guy for a second. Ventus battler Airzel and his partner Strikeflier, captain of the Gundalian forces, he is a student of protégé of Gill's. He's also the scum that captured and interrogated me. Subterra battler Nurzak and Sabator, he is a Gundalian elder who has served since the reign of the previous Emperor. Haos battler Kazarina." Elright spoke her name with venom. "And Lumagrowl, she's head of the Bakugan Biological Research Centre. There are countless rumors that she is conducting several experiments on living Bakugan…and finally Darkus battler and Gundalian Emperor, Barodius and his Bakugan, Dharak. He may say very little but he is insanely smart and equally devious."

"Hey, those are the dudes we just fought, before that light sent them all away," said Dan.

"So his name is Dharak…" said Drago.

"Those six battlers and their Bakugan make up the Twelve Orders. They are the ones leading the attack on Neathia," said Serena.

"Their forces have already breached the second defense shield," said Aranaut.

"Then that means that our last defense is the third shield…and if that falls, then we're done for," cried Fabia.

"Don't worry Queen Serena, we won't let them get that far! We have to get the second shield back up!" cried Dan.

"But how do we do that?" asked Shun.

"And shouldn't we concentrate on protecting the third shield?" asked Marucho.

"I don't know, I like Dan's idea of restarting the second shield. It would give us an advantage over the Gundalian attacks," said Sora.

"But restarting a shield of that size would take a massive power source!" cried Ayden.

"If we can make it through Sector D and find the second shield generator, we can jump start it. But like Ayden said, we'd need a powerful source of energy," said Elright.

"Something powerful…like the Element?" suggested Drago.

Elright nodded. "Yes, that would definitely do the trick. But in order to get there, we'd have to cut through the front lines. I don't know if it's a good idea…"

"Come on, man! I thought you were the Captain of the Neathian army! Shouldn't you have a plan or something?" asked Jake.

An alarm suddenly went off. "Captain Elright, the sensors are picking up three Gundalian ships heading towards Sector D. We have a visual," said a soldier. A video showing the Gundalian ships popped up on the screen.

"Those ships belong to Stoica, Airzel and Kazarina," said Fabia.

"Hey, I've got an idea," said Marucho. "While we keep the main forces occupied, a small group of us will sneak around behind them, start up the second shield to cut off their reinforcements."

"So you're talking about using a decoy unit!" exclaimed Shun.

"Yes!"

"Their dimensional sensors might pick us up if we transport you there, so we'll have to travel on foot," said Elright.

"I can do that. I know that jungle like the back of my hand," said Fabia.

"Dan, you and Drago should go too since you have the Element," said Marucho.

"We'll come too," said Shun.

"Yeah, you could use the back up!" said Hawktor.

"Great, the rest of us will battle with the Castle Knights to distract the main forces," said Marucho.

* * *

"All right, Marucho, I think we should follow your lead," said Elright as they were teleported to the battlefield.

"What? Me?" he cried.

"Chill, Marucho. You're a natural at this!" exclaimed Jake.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't call yourself BakuBrain for nothing!" said Ayden.

"What? They told you about that?" Marucho suddenly blushed.

"BakuBrain? What's that?" asked Sora.

"It's an internet name Marucho used to go by. Shun told me about it," said Ayden.

"Hehe…all right then! Let's go Castle Knights!" cried Marucho. The Castle Knights summoned their Bakugan just as the Gundalian troops and Interspace children were teleported onto the battlefield and summoned their army.

"Hey, isn't that Airzel?" asked Jake.

"Yes," answered Elright. "And the one next to him is Mason Brown."

"That's Mason?" cried Ayden.

"Man, he's ugly looking," said Sora.

"I guess that makes Ren one of the pretty ones," said Ayden. She looked over and saw the upset look in her eyes. "Oh…sorry…"

"No, it's fine. We've got more important things to worry about."

"Ok, let's get ready for battle. Elright, I know you have a grudge against Airzel, but you can't let that cloud your judgment, ok?" said Marucho.

"Don't worry, it won't," said Elright.

* * *

Dan, Shun and Fabia walked through the forest, hearing the distant sounds of battle.

"Please tell me we're almost there," said Dan.

"Don't worry, we're getting close," said Fabia.

"We're not far, hopefully the Marucho and the others are keeping the Gundalians busy," said Aranaut.

"Don't worry, they won't let us down," said Drago.

"Even so, they won't be able to hold them off forever," said Shun.

"Aw, you're just worried about your girlfriend," said Dan.

"Yes, I am. And I want this mission to be a success so I can get back to her," replied Shun.

"We're wasting time, we have to keep moving," said Fabia.

They continued walking through the forest when the wind suddenly picked up and a shadow fell over them.

"Gundalians!" shouted Shun, seeing Stoica's ship.

Stoica and Jesse suddenly appeared in front of them.

"It's Stoica!" cried Fabia.

"And Jesse," added Dan.

"Stay cool, guys. They don't know what we're doing here," said Shun.

"Our comrades on the front line suspected that your forces were a decoy. Looks like they were right, so now the real question is…what are you really doing out here?" asked Stoica.

"Darn, and we were so close," said Dan.

"Relax Dan, we still have one trick up our sleeve…it's time we went along with plan B," said Fabia.

Dan turned to Shun. "It's all on you, buddy." Dan held out his hand.

"Good luck, you two," he said, before taking Dan's hand. The two exchanged looks before Shun suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a tree behind Stoica and Jesse before continuing on to the jungle.

Shun jumped from tree to tree before coming to a huge stonewall. He pulled out several kunai and threw them into the wall before jumping on the kunai to ascend the wall. Once he reached the top, he looked back and saw an explosion from where he had just left Dan and Fabia.

"I have to keep moving," he said, before continuing into the forest. He stopped in a tree for a moment to rest just as he reached the shield generator and pulled Drago out. "We've come a long way, Drago."

"Yes, let's not stop now. Lead the way, Shun."

Shun jumped through a couple more trees and stopped when the Second Shield generator building was in sight. He stayed in the tree, concealing himself in the leaves once he noticed the Gundalian soldiers all around the building.

"Fabia didn't say anything about this…the entire building is surrounded by guards!"

"There are too many for us to take head on," said Drago.

"You've been battling with Dan too long."

"Well, I don't see any other-Hey!" Drago was caught off guard when Shun leapt into air towards the building. He threw out his grappling hook and grabbed on to a ledge. The guards failed to notice the ninja at all. "How about you warn me next time you do something like that?"

"Speed and stealth is the way of the ninja," Shun replied. "Get used to it!" Shun climbed up the rope and made it inside the building.

"How **does** Ayden put up with you?" remarked Drago.

"She doesn't really have a choice in that matter." Shun jumped out of the ventilation system and ran through the building, knocking out guards as he went along.

"And I thought Dan was a difficult brawler to be partnered with," remarked Drago, as Shun took out another pair of guards. "Speed and stealth huh?"

Shun looked up at the large column in the centre of the room. "This must be the control room." Shun ran towards the door, but stopped when Kazarina and Lena suddenly appeared in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Kazarina.

"Kazarina!" grunted Shun.

"I guess we weren't so stealthy after all. Got any ideas?" asked Drago.

Shun smirked. "I have another trick up my sleeve. I think we're about to find out what it's like to battle together, Drago."

* * *

"So even the Vestals are aiding the Neathians in their war," said Airzel, standing on a rock pillar across from Ayden.

"It doesn't matter where I'm from, I'm a Brawler. And we've dealt with world domination psychos like you're Emperor," shouted Ayden.

"You'll learn to regret those words, little girl. **Diamond Trick!**" Strikeflier began spinning and the wind circled around him, creating a tornado.

"Not so fast! **Dragon Seal!**" A shield appeared in front of Azreal, blocking Strikeflier's attack.

"You're friends may have been able to waste my time, but I won't let you do the same! Battle Gear Set Off! **Battle Turbine Rain!**" Strikeflier unleashed a rain of green pellets on Azreal.

The attack forced Azreal back into ball form and created a small explosion that blew Ayden right off her feet. She landed roughly on the dirt and coughed until the dust settled.

"Azreal! Are you all right?" Ayden frantically reached for Azreal and held him in her hands.

Azreal groaned before standing upright. "Sorry, Ayden. These guys are tough."

"It's ok. The important thing is that we bough enough time for Dan, Shun and Fabia to restart the shield."

"It's such a shame that Dan Kuso is no where to be seen. I was hoping for a worthy opponent, but clearly you are not it," said Airzel, catching Strikeflier. "At least this will make up for losing that Elright."

"Oh no…" Ayden forgot. She lost and she had nothing to defend herself. There was nothing stopping Airzel from taking her captive.

"Ayden, we have to get out of here now!" cried Azreal.

"There's no point, Azreal. I won't get away in time," she said, readying Azreal and Maelstrom in her hand.

"Ayden…what are you doing?" asked Azreal.

"Sorry, please forgive me!" With all her might, she threw Azreal and Maelstrom as far as she could into the air, far enough away from Airzel.

"So you sacrifice yourself to save your Bakugan partners? Very valiant and noble of you, but pointless in the end." Airzel waved his hand and he and Ayden were teleported onto his ship.

'_Find Shun, Azreal. I know you guys will come and get me. Just hurry,'_ she thought, taking one last look at Neathia before she was taken captive.

* * *

**Ok, first off, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Ayden gets captured just like that so easily. It's really because I couldn't think of any other moment to do it. I wanted Shun to be somewhere else when it happened and him heading to the Second Shield was a good opportunity. Also, there is a reason I didn't want Azreal and Maelstrom to get captured along with her. hehe. Anyway, you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Second, BakuBrain is another thing from that Bakugan manga "The Evo Tournament." It is the screen name that Marucho uses when he chats online with Katie aka Cybrawler.**

**Next Chapter: "The Second Shield" Shun fights to restart the Second Shield but discovers some horrible news when he returns to the palace.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! ~ZP**


	14. The Second Shield

**So here's the next chapter. I will be updating every week so keep your eye out. Not as many reviews again but w/e but thanks nonetheless. So in the last chapter, Ayden did get captured, however, this chapter will not focus on that since Shun hasn't gotten to the Second Shield yet. Sorry, you'll have to wait ;)**

**Also, I just feel like sharing what names for characters and stuff are in Japanese, just because I feel like sharing it.**

**Lumagrowl = Wolfang**

**Akwimos = Hopper**

**Jesse Glenn = Eizan Glenn**

**Mason Brown = Bruce Brown**

**Phosphos = Phos**

**Strikeflier = Chimaira**

**Lumino Drago = Blaze Drago**

**Explosix Gear (Lumino Drago's Battle Gear) = Cross Buster**

**Destrakon Gear (Rubanoid's Battle Gear) = Gidora Gear**

**Boomix (Linehalt's Battle Gear) = Megablaster**

**That's all for now! Also, I'm writing this fanfiction under the assumption that you guys watch or have seen the episodes. Plus, why would you read a fanfiction for a show you don't even watch? Right? Well, enjoy!**

**Review Replies: **

**drake: **thanks, I'm really glad you like my stories. And I'll keep checking out your story when I have time.

**Lydia: **thanks

**split:** yup, Ayden...lol

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora, their Bakugan and other OCs. This work is of pure fiction and is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Shun's POV**

Great…Kazarina and Lena, just what I needed. And I was so close to the shield generator too. But I suppose it was only a matter of time before the Gundalians realized what we were doing. I just hope Dan and Fabia are ok.

"Are you going to just stand there and do nothing, little boy?" taunted Kazarina.

"Because we're ready to fight! Gate Card set! Phosphos stand!" cried Lena.

"Drago stand!" I had never battled with another attribute before, but I've known Drago for just as long as Dan has, so how different could it be?

"**Spit Poison!**" Phosphos fired a blue beam at Drago. He tried to fly away, but the attack struck his foot just as he took off. He cried out in pain as the poison hit him.

"Drago!" I cried.

"Don't bother fighting the poison. **Gorgon Viper!**" Phosphos other four heads came out and fired at Drago again, causing him to fall to the ground.

Maybe this would be a lot different than I thought…I had to do something quick, otherwise Lena would win.

"Gate Card open! Apoptosis!" The field lit up as the poison in Drago's feet spread throughout his entire lower body.

"**Lumino Wave!**" Drago began glowing red and destroyed the gate card while also getting rid of that troublesome venom. I remember how much trouble Phosphos' venom had given Marucho.

"Element of not, I'm not letting these guys take us down!" cried Lena.

Drago flew up and burst through the ceiling so I followed him out the door.

"Phosphos, after them!" I heard Lena cry.

Once Drago made it outside, the guards looked at us shocked. They nearly ran off once Phosphos burst through the wall as Lena and Kazarina followed.

"Drago's power is impressive, but even with the Element, he shouldn't be impossible to beat," said Lumagrowl.

"That may be, but it looks like Phosphos could use to help," said Kazarina.

"As you wish," said Lumagrowl.

"No! I can do this on my own, Mistress Kazarina. I do not need any help!" argued Lena.

A Gundalian soldier approached Kazarina. "Mistress Kazarina, please allow me to escort you away from the battlefield."

"Are you insane?" she shrieked. "How dare you treat me like a junior battler. Out of my way!" she shouted, pushing the soldier aside. "Lumagrowl stand!"

"That's one angry mutt," said Drago.

"**Blaze Barnum!**" Drago shot a fireball at Phosphos and Lumagrowl. Lumagrowl jumped out of the way, but Phosphos took the shot head on and reverted to ball form. A cloud of dust covered the field. "Who's next?"

"I'd say Lumagrowl, but we just have to find him first," added Drago.

I waited for the dust to clear, but Lumagrowl was nowhere in sight! "What the? Where did he go?" I cried.

Drago and I looked up just as Lumagrowl jumped down from the building and landed on Drago, pushing him down to the ground.

"What's going on? It's like our attack had no effect on him!" I cried.

Kazarina cackled. "That's because I activated this, **Flashing Peaker**. All Lumagrowl has to do is make physical contact to activate it," she laughed. Man this woman was creepy.

"Get off me!" cried Drago, falling to the ground.

"Now, now, be patient. I'm almost done here." Lumagrowl jumped off Drago just as he crashed into the ground.

"Drago!" I cried. Drago tried to get up bet fell back down, returning to ball form.

Kazarina skillfully caught Lumagrowl. "With all the trouble our soldiers have been having with you in the past, I'm surprised that Drago made for such a **mediocre** opponent." She turned to Lena. "Our battlers are weak!" Lena growled and turned away.

I picked up Drago in my hands. "Drago, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Shun. Let's get back in there!"

"Ok then!" I nodded at Drago and looked up.

Kazarina turned to address me. "I don't really understand why you're so loyal to the Neathians. What have they ever done for you?"

"They don't have to do anything for me! Stopping you is reason enough for me to join! Gate Card set!"

"This isn't your fight, human. Give us the Element!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Drago. I threw him into battle and he continued talking. "This became our fight when you kidnapped the human children form Bakugan Interspace."

Kazarina laughed. "We only borrowed those children. I don't see why you care so much about them."

Lena stepped up. "Mistress Kazarina, I can do this. Please."

"Very well, Lena. Do not make me regret this choice."

"I understand. Phosphos stand! You're going to regret ever setting foot on Neathia when I rip the Element from you! **Hunter Rip!**" Phosphos' claws extended and he charged.

"**Cross Fire!**" Drago sent a flaming X at Phosphos, pushing him back.

"There's more where that came from," taunted Drago.

"**Stealth Claw!**" Phosphos jumped back and suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Drago. Something suddenly pushed Drago forward and onto the ground.

"Drago! Watch out!" I shouted. Phosphos slashed Drago a couple more times. I had to act fast. "Gate Card open! Evil Clear!"

Drago got back up just as the field lit up. Phosphos charged again, but his became visible and his claws shrunk.

"What? What happened?" asked Phosphos.

"I just nullified your ability, that's what happened. **Cross Fire!**" Drago sent another flaming X at Phosphos, but he wasn't as lucky as he was before.

"I knew you weren't up for the task!" shouted Kazarina. "You've wasted far too much of my time, you little ingrate! I'll deal with you later. Destroy them Lumagrowl!" she yelled, throwing him into battle. "**Spiral Blade!**" Lumagrowl's tails extended and slashed at Drago. "**Blade Fantasma!**" His tails unleashed a burst of electricity at Drago.

"Drago! Get out of there!" I cried.

"I…can't…" he strained.

Lumagrowl laughed. "So this is the mighty Drago? Ha! You're as easy to control as those kids we stole. Now be a good boy and hand over the Element."

The attack stopped and Drago looked up at Lumagrowl. "You're a fool if you'd ever think I'd give it to you!"

"I suppose I'll just have to take it from you!" Lumagrowl prepared to pounce onto Drago when something green shot down from the sky and stopped him. "What?"

I looked up to the sky and saw a familiar Bakugan, Hawktor. "Drago!" I heard Dan yell.

"Dan!" cried Drago.

"Kuso…" muttered Kazarina.

"Now Hawktor! **Ninja Defense Spiral Twister!**" Hawktor spun in a circle and flew towards Lumagrowl.

"Who let such an ugly mutt like you out?" Hawktor blew Lumagrowl away and landed next to Drago.

"Thanks Hawktor, I owe one," said Drago.

"No problem, I'm always happy to thrash some Gundalian scum."

Dan jumped down from Hawktor and ran over to me. "Shun! You ok, buddy?"

"Just fine, are you ready to fight?" I said, pulling out another ability card. "**Cross Barnum!**"

"**Wolf Howler!**" Lumagrowl fired a gold beam at Drago's attack, but Drago's was stronger, sending Lumagrowl back to Kazarina.

Drago returned to my hand as Hawktor went back to Dan. We smirked at each other before exchanging our Bakugan. I looked at Hawktor in my hands. "Now this feels much better."

"Yup! What do you say we cause a little damage, huh Drago?" asked Dan.

"Sounds great!"

Dan turned to me. "Shun, you two see if you can get to the second shield!"

"Right!" I ran across the field back to the generator building.

"Guards! Stop him!" I heard Kazarina yell.

Ha! Did she really think her guards could stop me? I knocked out a couple guards in my way and ran into the elevator. I came out at the top floor, figuring what I was looking for would be there. I came out and saw a diagram of a shield over three switches.

"This looks like it," said Hawktor.

"Yes, but I have to find some way to activate it first. I wish Ayden were here, she'd figure out how to work this thing." I walked up to the terminal and activated it. "It's all in Neathian…can you read it Hawktor?"

"Yes, it says that in order to start the shield up again, we have to flip these three switches so our power source can restart the shield."

"That sounds easy." One by one, I flipped down the three switches. "All right, we're done here. Let's go." I threw Hawktor down and he burst through the building to meet up with Dan. "Dan! Everything's ready!" I pointed to the sphere that came out of the building.

"No!" cried Kazarina.

"The shield generator!" added Lena.

"Awesome! Let's finish this off." Dan pressed some buttons on his Castle Knight equipment and summoned Cross Buster. "Battle Gear set off!"

"That's more like it!" said Drago.

"**Cross Buster Neo!**" Drago fired a powerful blast at Lumagrowl.

"**Deadly Fantasma!**" Lumagrowl unleashed another powerful burst at Drago. It collided with Drago's attack, but it stood no chance. Drago's attack broke through Lumagrowl's and sent him back to ball form.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" cried Dan.

All of a sudden, the shield generator began glowing along with Drago.

"It's charging up!" I cried.

"No…it started restoring right when they one the battle!" growled Kazarina.

The generator unleashed a bright light as the shield reformed around the area.

"We have to get out of here. Retreat!" shouted Kazarina, as she and Lena were teleported away.

"Nice job, Dan." I said.

"Yeah, let's head back to the palace."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"This is a major failure, Kazarina," said Gill.

"I know," she replied with hate.

"As a member of the Twelve Orders, you are held to a much higher standard. The Emperor will be very disappointed. Someone will have to answer for these incompetent actions today."

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that, Gill."

Lena, who stood next to Kazarina as this video call was going on, closed her eyes. She was later called to Kazarina's quarters when they arrived back in Gundalia.

"You summoned me?" she asked.

"I don't have to tell you what an embarrassment today's events have been. You were given a chance to redeem yourself and you failed miserably. You were warned of what would happen if you didn't succeed. So…do you have anything else to say for yourself Lena?"

Lena had nothing so say as her thoughts went back to her conversation with Gill.

* * *

"_I like you, Lena. You are clever, but you don't suffer from arrogance like the others. Those are traits that will get you very far. So I'm giving you this piece of advice," said Gill._

"_I'm listening, sir."_

"_I hear you're going on a mission with Kazarina."_

"_Yes," she answered._

"_It would be wise to watch your back around her. She is loyal to no one but herself and wouldn't give it another thought if she had to sacrifice one of her subordinates in order to save her own skin."_

"_I understand, sir."_

* * *

Phosphos suddenly jumped from behind Lena and was ready to attack Kazarina with his claws when all of a sudden Lumagrowl jumped out and sunk his fangs into Phosphos, turning him back into a ball.

"Phosphos!" Lena cried, rushing over to hr fallen partner.

Lumagrowl landed and growled at Lena for threatening his master like that.

"You've got some nerve, Lena, trying to take me out to save yourself from your own blunder. How very bold of you…but also very foolish." Kazarina held up her hand at Lena, who backed away in a futile attempt as Lumagrowl was still behind her. Lena held Phosphos close to her chest and stared wide-eyed as blasted her with electricity.

* * *

"Unfortunately, due to the extreme incompetence displayed by Lena on the battlefield, the Neathians were able to restart their second security shield. I deeply regret my error for entrusting her. Please know that she has paid the ultimate price for her failure," Kazarina reported to Barodius while kneeling before him.

"I see, but don't disappoint me again Kazarina!"

"I understand completely, sire."

"Good, you are dismissed." Kazarina bowed and exited the throne room. She walked down the halls and stopped when she met with Gill.

"Why the long face Kazarina? You at least still got someone to take the fall for you," he said.

"Yes, but not before she ambushed me and tried to take me out with her Bakugan. It was almost like…she knew what I had planned for her. As though someone had tipped her off," she said with a suspicious glare.

"Luckily you had your wits about you. Next time, you may not be so fortunate. In these troubled time, you never know who you can trust."

Meanwhile, Ren hid behind one of the corridors and overheard the conversation. He looked down sadly in guilt. "Lena…" he muttered. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Brawlers, I must congratulate you on your success. You're plan was excellent, Marucho," said Serena.

"Aw, shucks," he said, rubbing the back of his head while blushing. "It wouldn't have worked if Dan and Shun hadn't gotten to the shield generator."

"He's right, dude. You guys were awesome!" cried Jake.

"You know it!" exclaimed Dan.

"And so modest…" remarked Fabia.

Shun looked around, not seeing his girlfriend anywhere. "Hey…has anyone seen Ayden?"

"Hmm…come to think of it, I haven't seen her since we split up to hold off the Gundalians," said Sora.

"Shun! Shun!" Everyone turned around and saw Azreal and Maelstrom fly into the room.

"Azreal! What's going on? Where's Ayden?" Shun ran over to them and held out his hand as the weary Bakugan landed in his hands.

"I'm sorry…It's all my fault…" panted Azreal.

"Azreal, slow down. Tell us what happened," said Fabia.

"Where is Ayden?" Shun asked again, distress written across his face.

"…She's gone…They took her…"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Like I said, I will be doing a lot of the Gundalia scenes because it has a lot to do with Ren and his upcoming defection.**

**I'm kinda getting tired of writing about battles now. I know I've already cut out "Ability Activate" and such but I'm tired of constantly explaining the same abilities over and over again, esp when most of them look the same for the same or different Bakugan. I think I will be cutting out "Gate Card set" because you should just assume that there is a Gate Card unless nobody says "Gate Card open." You should also assume that whoever says "Gate Card open" is the one who set it in the first place lol. **

**Also, should I start writing in where people are? I think I kinda want to since this season switches a lot from Neathia to Gundalia. So like at the beginning of a segment, I'll put something like "Location: Neathia" or "Location: Gundalia." What do you think? Will it help or will it be just a waste of my time?**

**Next Chapter: Shun discovers that his girlfriend has been taken captive by the Gundalians so he decides to rescue her, but someone stands in his way.**

**Review ~ZP**


	15. Orders

**Hey, not much to say this morning other than here's the next chapter. I won't be updating Next Door tmr because I haven't finished the chapter yet. I started playing Fable 3 again so I haven't been in a writing mood. Sorry! Not as many reviews as I'd like but thanks for them, favs and alerts!**

**Review Replies:**

**split: **no, not really

**drake:** I see your point and I already decided against that. As for the abilities, I'm probably gonna keep describing them, just less and less descriptive.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and other OCs. This work is of pure fiction and not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series**

* * *

**Shun's POV**

"…She's gone…They took her…" breathed Azreal.

"What? What do you mean?" I cried. Where was she? I knew something like this would happen; I should have stayed with her! I should have been there to protect her! She's my responsibility. What kind of a boyfriend am I?

"Azreal, tell us what happened, from the beginning," said Fabia.

"Everything was going according to Marucho's plan. We were battling Airzel, but he was just too powerful and we lost. Ayden knew what was coming…so she threw us into the forest so we wouldn't get captured. We came here to get you as soon as we could."

Ayden got captured? I had to go rescue her now! "We have to go to Gundalia!"

"We're right behind you, buddy. Let's go!" declared Dan.

"I'm sorry, Brawlers, but I cannot allow you to embark on this rescue." I stopped and turned at Queen Serena.

"What? How can you say that? She's one of us!" I argued. She had the gall to stop me from rescuing my girlfriend? I knew she was Queen and all, but how could she say something like that.

"Yeah, she's a Battle Brawler like us!" cried Jake.

"I'm sorry, Shun. I cannot imagine how you must be feelings because of your specific relationship with Ayden, but you would be charging blindly into enemy lines. We cannot risk losing more of you."

"I don't care what you say! Nothing is going to stop me!" I turned away and made for the exit of the throne room.

"Shun, stop. You cannot let your anger cloud your judgment. It would foolish of you to race to Gundalia where you could easily be ambushed and captured yourself. You are not to leave for Gundalia. Do you hear me? That is an order!" she shouted at me as I left the room. I stopped at what she just said.

"An order? I don't take orders! I've been on my own for a long time and I've got no problem going alone. Do what you want, but nothing is going to stop me!" I stormed out of the throne room, ready to head for a teleporter to take me to Gundalia. However, Serena's orders had reached the soldiers before I did and they barred me from the teleporter.

"Shun…I know you're anxious to rescue her but I want you to take us with you!" Azreal cried.

"You want to come?" I asked.

"Of course. Ayden is our partner. It's my fault she got captured in the first place so it's my duty to get her back!"

I smiled, "You got it, but now we need to find a way to get to Gundalia. Serena's got the teleporter closed off so I can't use that."

"Did you forget my special power?" I looked at Azreal and it suddenly hit me.

"That's right! You can travel to other dimensions!"

"Yes, but I'm very weak right now. I need some rest before we attempt this rescue."

"Very well…We'll leave at sundown. It'll draw less attention to us."

I sat on the balcony for a couple hours, waiting for sundown. Azreal needed his rest and I needed to rescue my girlfriend. The Gundalians were the bad guys so there was no telling what they would do to her. Would they torture her? No, don't be crazy. I shook my head. But I couldn't help but imagine her screaming in pain, begging for someone to help her…I had to get to her!

"Hey, dude. You got a minute?" I turned around and saw Dan holding two bowls in his hands.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. Dan handed me the bowl of soup and I took it, glaring out into the distance.

"Look, man. I know you're angry, but you gotta consider what Queen Serena's saying. You could very get captured too!"

"Look who you're talking to Dan. The chances of me getting captured by someone are as likely as…well, me getting captured by someone."

"I know dude, but Serena's just worried about you. We're here to help defend her kingdom and the last thing she'd need is to lose more of us."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Runo was the one who got captured!" I shouted.

Dan jumped back a little. "You're right, I wouldn't be saying that if Runo was the one they took. But she wasn't. So I can't possibly know how you must be feeling. I just thought you needed a friend to talk to," he said, walking away.

I turned to Azreal. "You had enough rest yet?"

"Almost, we should wait until it's late so nobody notices us slip by."

"Agreed."

I snuck through the halls in the middle of the night, looking for a safe spot to leave from. I didn't want there to be a chance that someone would see be and report it back to Serena. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice I was gone until it was too late. I swiftly raced down the halls, avoiding the occasional patrol but stopped when a familiar person stood in my way.

"Fabia…"

"Shun…I know what you're doing," she said.

"Then you know that I'm not letting you stop me," I said, taking a stance, ready to fight her if I had to. Fabia was a skilled fighter but I would need to finish her quick if I was to rescue Ayden.

"I wasn't going to."

"What?" I relaxed. "Why?"

"Shun, your love for Ayden is very admirable and romantic. I can understand your determination to rescue her."

"And what would know about it?"

"I, too, have lost someone to this war so I went to Gundalia by myself and against my sister's orders to get him back."

"You disobeyed your sister?" She knew what I was going through?

"Yes, I know that is what you're doing right now. Which is why I want to help you."

"Thanks, Fabia. But I'm doing this on my own. Ayden is my girlfriend so I have to get her back."

"I understand. Just be careful, Shun. Once you get to Gundalia, try to steal a guard's uniform. It really helps with blending in. It'll take hours before they realize you're there."

I nodded.

"I'll cover for you. Just be back within 24 hours, or we're all coming to get you…both of you."

"Thanks Fabia."

"Good luck,"

Azreal opened a dimensional gate and I we jumped in. This was it; it was now or never. I was heading straight into enemy lines where I would be at a huge disadvantage. But I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me now was getting Ayden and getting her back. Nobody takes Shun Kazami's girlfriend without suffering the consequences!

* * *

**Well, that's it! Sorry the chapter's so short but I wanted this to be a moment where Shun and Fabia kinda bond. As we all know (and the Brawlers will soon find out) Fabia lost her fiance and mounted a rescue to Gundalia to save Aranaut. So I felt that she'd know exactly how Shun would be feeling and opt to help him.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Review!**

**~ZP**


	16. Brainwashed

**Fuck it. I want to be in love. There, I said it. I want to be in love! I mean it. I write all these fanfictions about teen romance when I don't even have that good of a track record myself. Let's review:**

**Boyfriend #1 Glenn: Lasted 2 months and we only got together because he was there for me when my dog died. When we got out for summer, he made no effort to ask me out at all and we ended it.**

**Boyfriend #2: Now my gay best friend (which is honestly a step up from our dating relationship). We didn't even get to first base, but that's because he was gay! He didn't tell me until summer of last year and it made everything click together and make sense. We easily went back to our best friend relationship since we never really did any dating stuff.**

**Boyfriend #3 Tony: Met at a Valentine's cosplay dance and we made out, gave him my number and we started hanging out. I'm gonna be honest: I only saw that as being a "one night stand" (of course no sex, just the making out part) and I didn't have the heart to break it to him. It wasn't until he brought up that he felt like I was avoiding him until I confessed that I had no feelings for him and that when we kissed, it was just...blah**

**So my track record isn't the best, but I want to be in love! I always said to myself that my guy is just out there and I'll wait for him. But is it too much to ask that he just get here already?**

**Review Replies:**

**drake: **Oh, it's too bad you won't be able to review for a while, but have fun in China. Take lots of pictures and bargain! As for the DA requests, I would love to draw your characters. Either review with their details (or provide a link if you have one) or note me on DA.

**split: **Yeah, I wanted to bring that element of Fabia in for a second before we actually learn about Jin. Plus, Shun kinda needed someone to relate to too

**Music: **hehe

**lilly:** Thanks! Hope you like this one too.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal, Sora and other OCs. This fanfiction is a work of pure fiction and not associated with Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Do you know what I've noticed? I've been looking through the reviews for TBOS and noticed that a bunch of people who enjoyed that one and supported me continuing into GI haven't even reviewed on this one. This makes me really sad :( I figured if they liked TBOS so much and wanted it continued into GI, they would at least check it out.**

**So last time we left off, Ayden got captured by Airzel. Oh noes! Shun, of course, wants to go rescue her but Queen Serena forbids it out of fear that he will get captured as well. Naturally, Shun disobeys her and, with help from Fabia, sneaks off to Gundalia.**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

This was pathetic. First battle as a Castle Knight and I get captured…I'm just glad that I got Azreal and Maelstrom out before they got captured along with me. The less of us they got the better.

I was sitting in a cell they put me in when we reached Gundalia. It was a small cell and the entire place was pretty dingy. Man, if only Ace could see me now. He would be furious! He'd probably be the first one to lead a rescue…right after Shun of course. Hopefully, Azreal and Maelstrom made it back to Shun. I know he wouldn't waste any time to come and rescue me.

"Well…look who we have here." I looked up and saw Ren. I almost didn't recognize him because he was in his Gundalian form.

"So…the prodigal son returns," I replied. "Why did you take Sora?"

"I didn't take her!" he yelled, glaring at me with vicious eyes.

"Then explain why she disappeared for several days!"

"That wasn't my doing!" he sighed and lowered his voice. "It was Sid. I never wanted Sora to get involved in this war…"

"Then you should have just left her alone…Why are you doing this Ren? I thought you were happy being our friend." Ren seemed like the guilty type so maybe I could appeal to that. Marucho still saw something in Ren so I had to try something.

He didn't answer and turned away. "That's none of your business."

I crossed my arms in annoyance. I saw how happy Ren was with Sora. You couldn't fake that kind of happiness. Deep down, I could tell that he still loved her. Maybe I could use that to appeal to him, but he obviously wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

"Well…I'm not going to be here that long. Shun will come and get me."

"Oh…I'm counting on it," said Ren with a smirk.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

Thanks to Azreal's powers, we made it to Gundalia in one piece and without Queen Serena knowing. Fabia said she'd do her best to cover for my disappearance. She was smart so I knew she could come up with something. I took her advice and stole a guard uniform to blend in. I didn't need to advertise my arrival more than I already might have.

"How are we supposed to find Ayden? This place is huge!" cried Azreal.

"He's right. It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack," added Hawktor.

"I know…" I knew it would be difficult to find her, but that wasn't enough to stop me. I came here to get my girlfriend back and I wasn't leaving without her.

I blended in with patrol groups while exploring every inch of the Gundalian palace. Since she was a Castle Knight and a Brawler, I assumed they'd keep her somewhere important.

"We've been walking around for hours! How are we gonna find her?" cried Hawktor.

I was starting to get frustrated. Every minute I spent wasting time was another minute she spent as a captured prisoner. I threw off my helmet and discarded the guard uniform.

"Shun? What are you doing?" asked Azreal.

"Ren! I know you're out there and I know you can hear me! I'm here for Ayden and I'm not leaving without her!" I shouted out loud.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Well, look what we have here," cackled Kazarina. "A lone Castle Knight. He's a long way from Neathia so why is he here on his own?"

Ren spoke up. "The Castle Knight that Master Airzel captured is Ayden Grit. She's a Vestal and a member of the Battle Brawlers. She's also Shun Kazami's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, hm? You hear that, little girl? Your lover is here to save you," Kazarina teased to Ayden, still in her cell.

"I told you he'd come for me!" she answered.

"Yes, and believe me when I say that he is not going to leave without her," said Ren.

"Really? Well then, best not to keep the love birds apart." Kazarina held up her hand at Ayden. Her eyes began glowing and Ayden suddenly fell to the ground.

* * *

"Ayden! Ayden, can you hear me?" Shun shouted. He was sure to have attracted the Twelve Order's attention now, but there were no guards in sight. Were they going to attack him themselves? If they were, why was it taking them so long.

"Something's not right," said Hawktor.

"I know. We've been here for a while now, but there hasn't been a single guard. You think they would have sent someone to try and capture me, but the place is like a ghost town," said Shun.

"Maybe they're preparing something…we shouldn't stay here too long," added Azreal.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's keep moving." Shun was ready to dash off.

"Aw, leaving so soon?"

Shun looked up when he heard a familiar voice and saw his girlfriend. His face instantly lit up. "Ayden! I'm so glad to see you!" he smiled. From what he could see, she wasn't hurt. Good. He would've gone into crazy ninja mode on their asses if they hurt her. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He held out his arms for her to jump down to him, but she didn't move.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be going anywhere," she said, flicking a black Bakugan in her hands.

"Ayden?"

"Shun…look at her eyes!" said Azreal.

Shun squinted his eyes and saw that they weren't their usual silver, Vestal eyes. Instead they were bright yellow with frightening slits.

"Her eyes…they're just like those kids who were kidnapped by the Gundalians!" exclaimed Shun.

"She must have been brainwashed!" added Azreal.

"You weren't planning on leaving were you? You can't possibly leave now…" she teased, pulling out a card. "Gate Card set! So you gonna stand there a gawk or are you gonna fight? Or is the great Shun Kazami afraid of losing to a girl?"

Shun shut his eyes. This wasn't Ayden…this wasn't the girl he fell in love with. In such a short amount of time, he had lost her and was unable to do anything to prevent it. He opened his eyes again and looked back at the girl in front of him. The girl before him was unmistakable Ayden. It was her green hair and what should have been her silver eyes now replaced with menacing reptilian eyes. But she wasn't herself…and it was his job to bring back the real Ayden.

"I know what we have to do. We'll have to fight and beat her in a battle. If we do, it might just snap her out of it like the other kids," said Shun.

"I hope you're right," said Azreal.

"Enough talk! Darkus Glotronoid stand! And Mobile Assault Impalaton!" A black lizard mounted onto a giant scorpion shaped vehicle.

"What is that?" Shun cried.

"It looks like a Bakugan…but it's none that I've ever seen before," said Azreal.

"Whatever it is, it's going down. Ready Hawktor?"

"Shun wait!" cried Azreal, stopping Shun from throwing in Hawktor.

"What is it, Azreal?"

"Please…I want you to use me!" he pleaded.

"What?" Shun asked.

"Are you sure, Azreal?" asked Hawktor.

"Yes…Ayden is my partner. It is my fault she was captured and brainwashed so it is my duty to get her back! Please, Shun. You of all people know how important this is to me."

Shun looked at Azreal for a moment before turning to Hawktor. "Hawktor, are you ok with sitting this one out?"

"Of course, Shun! You two do what you need to do!"

Shun turned back to Azreal and put his hand under the dragon Bakugan. "Let's do it, Azreal," he smiled. "It will be a honor to fight alongside you."

"The honor is mine," Azreal nodded. "Now let's get our Ayden back!"

* * *

**So the reason I gave Ayden that Glotronoid and Impalaton was because Koji used them in that Mobile Assault episode and it was honestly the only minor Bakugan that I could think of to give her for now.**

**Man, I am excited about this. I've always wanted to see Shun and Azreal battling together. I figure since Shun used Drago for the Second Shield part, why not have him team up with Azreal to get Ayden back? That's why I didn't have Azreal and Maelstrom get captured with Ayden. So, the next chapter will be Shun vs. Ayden!**

**UPDATE: With the postponing of episode 10 "Targets" of Young Justice, my fanfiction "The Social Club" will unfortunately also be postponed. Sad, I know. It's just horrible, isn't it? Young Justice is seriously letting me down right now. They'll have to do A LOT of work to get my love back. Also, "Next Door" will be postponed until I get the next chapter written.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts. Please don't just fav, please review too!**

**~ZP**


	17. Mjolnir Breaker

**I almost forgot to upload this today. Since I work on weekends, my ability to remember what day it is gets a little messed up. But thanks to my friend VioletRoseDragon14 from deviantART, who reminded me to update, here is the next chapter. Now, I wrote this about a month or two ago so yeah...and I don't feel like revising it right now. :( That's very bad of me.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. Please do not just fav or alert, please review! I will love you all more if you do and it will inspire me to continue.**

**REMINDER: I have posted the Lumagrowl oneshot now. So please check out that one and all the other ones for Fabia, Nurzak, Linus and Rubanoid if you haven't already. Also, stay tuned for my upcoming RenxZenet oneshot coming out later this month.**

**Review Replies: **

**drake0: **Hey, good to hear from you. Hope China's great! Ok, as for the requests, I would prefer that you PM me or note me on deviantart and include any reference images if necessary, otherwise I will have to work with what I think they look like. Be super detailed with what they look like. And I mean super detailed.

**SakuraT: **haha yeah, well the entire fight starts and concludes in this chapter. I know it's short, but it's not the focus of the entire season plus I didn't know where and whether I even wanted to split it.

**split: **Read and find out

**lilly: **thanks! I really wanted to see them fighting each other again

**shadowjinx: **Oh, it's good to see you're still alive LOL XD. Thanks for that, I completely forgot to include that. Thanks for pointing it out :)

**shadowwolf:** Thank you! I hope to continue into MS if people are open to the idea.

**So, one thing I noticed is, this is the first time Shun and Ayden are fighting against each other since Two Birds One Stone. I mean, think about it. The last/first time they fought each other was when Shun was teaching her how to battle all the way back in like chapter 2 or 3. Every other time after that was them fighting with each other like a tag team. So I think it's kinda cool to have them on opposite sides for a while.**

**Bolds are abilities.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal, Maelstrom and Mjolnir Breaker and other OCs. This fanfiction is a work of pure fiction and not associated with Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"All right, Azreal, we have to win this. Losing is not an option!" cried Shun.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself. Now, put me in there!" exclaimed Azreal.

"Right! Haos Beast King Azreal stand!" Shun threw Azreal into battle. Azreal roared and stood proudly across from the scorpion-like machine.

"I'm going to pound you into dust!" taunted Azreal to Impalaton.

"Ayden, please! Snap out of it! I don't want to fight you, not like this!" cried Shun.

"Aww…you're cute, but you talk too much. **Chaos Vibro!**" Impalaton sent out a powerful wave at Azreal.

"Shun!" Azreal held up his arms to defend himself, but the attack was powerful enough to push a giant dragon like himself back a bit. He had to dig his talons into the ground just to stay standing.

"Don't worry, I'm on it! **Dragon Seal!**" A golden dragon mark appeared in front of Azreal, deflecting the attack. "Let's keep going! **Blazing Daggers!**" Azreal flapped his wings and hundreds of blazing shards rained down onto Impalaton. However, the attack seemed to have no effect on it as the daggers just bounced off its body.

"Why didn't that work?" grunted Shun.

"I don't know…that attack should have worked…" added Azreal.

"Let's try something else, **Dragon Soul!**" Azreal flew over to Impalaton and tried to tackle him, but it didn't even make a scratch!

"Nothing's working!" cried Azreal in annoyance. "Perhaps we should try something else."

"Right, Fusion Ability Activate. **Dragon Meteor Storm!**" Azreal built up a blue energy in his body before blasting a blue orb into the sky. Ayden, however, made no attempt to stop the attack. Instead, she merely stared at the blue orb as it went up into the sky.

"Brace yourself, Shun!" cried Azreal. Immediately after, hundreds of blue meteors shot down from the sky and struck the field. Shun and Ayden held up their arms in defense as a thick dust covered the field.

"Ayden!" cried Shun. He sighed when the dust cleared and he saw that she was all right. "We should probably avoid doing something like that again. We don't want to actually hurt her."

"Agreed…maybe we can break the hypnosis without having to actually battle," suggested Azreal.

"Are you sure?" Shun asked.

"Yes, did you see the way she looked at my last attack? It was like she recognized it…as if she could remember…You focus on breaking through to her. I'll deal with Impalaton."

"You got it! Ayden! I know this isn't what you want!" he shouted across the field.

"And how would you know what I want, human?" she asked, putting venom into the word 'human.'

"Because I'm your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" she asked confused. "You've got to be kidding."

"It's true. Don't you remember when we first met? It was on New Vestroia and Lync was chasing you…I rescued you and said I'd get you back to your brother."

"My brother?" she asked, cocking her eyebrows.

"Yes, you're older brother, Ace."

"My brother…Ace…" she said, grasping her forehead.

"And after that I taught you how to battle. And do you remember our first kiss? We snuck out of Marucho's house and I took you to the amusement park. Your face just lit up and you had so much fun. And when I took you back…I kissed you…"

"Kissed me…" She shut her eyes and grabbed her temple before looking back to Shun, her eyes briefly returning to their original silver color. "…Shun?"

"Yes…it's me," he smiled.

_'Get your head in the game! He's one of the enemy, so you must destroy him!_' Kazarina's frightening voice rang through her head, causing Ayden to clutch her head and cry out in pain.

"Ayden!" Shun cried.

"Shun, it's no use. They have too strong of a hold on her," said Azreal.

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to snap her out of it in battle," said Shun. He pulled out another ability card, but stopped. "But how are we supposed to do that? Every attack we've made, even a Fusion Ability, hasn't made a single dent!"

"Then maybe we should try a different angle," suggested Azreal.

"What kind of angle?"

"How about Battle Gear?"

"But…you don't have Battle Gear…" said Shun.

"I never said that…" he said with a wink. Shun looked down at the BakuMeter equivalent on his Castle Knight uniform as a Battle Gear suddenly appeared from it.

Shun took a hold of it. "Mjolnir Breaker…How come you never told me about this?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Ayden didn't want to tell you guys until later."

"But how did you get Battle Gear?"

"Keith and Gus made it for us. After we got back to Vestal, Baron still wanted to make some Battle Gear for Nemus. We ran some tests and found out that Vulcan, Percival, Wilda and Nemus weren't Battle Gear compatible. Aside from Helios, I was the only one who was Battle Gear compatible," explained Azreal.

"Well…we've tried everything else so I guess this is our best shot! Battle Gear set off!" Two large gun barrels appeared on Azreal's back as armor covered his wings and fore arms.

"I've been waiting a while to test this out…but I was hoping it wouldn't be like this…" Azreal said, admiring his Battle Gear. "Let's go, Shun!"

"Right! **Mjolnir Breaker Discharge!**" The gun barrels on Azreal's back snapped down into position next to his head and fired at Impalaton. A huge cloud of dust was cast over the battlefield when Azreal's attack made contact with Impalaton. Once it cleared, Impalaton had fallen over with one leg broken. "Yes! That did something!"

"Then let's keep on going!" cried Azreal.

"**Mjolnir Breaker Pressure Wave!**" Azreal held his palms open, firing two blasts from them at Impalaton. "All right, let's finish this. **Mjolnir Breaker Guillotine!**" Azreal held his palms open again as every gun barrel on his Battle Gear fired at Impalaton. Impalaton exploded as a result of all those attacks and the resulting blast threw Ayden off her feet. Shun and Azreal held up their arms to shield themselves from the blast.

Shun opened his eyes and he easily caught Azreal with his hand. "Ayden!" he cried, jumping over to her. He slowly turned her over and pulled her into his arms. "Ayden…can you hear me?" he asked, tenderly stroking her cheek.

She stirred and fluttered her eyes open. She blinked a few times to focus her vision before her eyes landed on Shun. "…Shun?" she whispered, weakly.

Shun smiled when he saw that the frightening yellow slit eyes had returned to her usual silver, Vestal eyes. "Yeah…it's me."

She sighed, contented and smiled up at him again. "I knew you'd come…I'm sorry…"

"Sh…" He put his finger on her lips to silence her. "It's ok, just rest now…" Ayden nodded and closed her eyes again before leaning into Shun's chest to sleep.

"Shun, we've got company!" cried Azreal. Shun looked over his shoulder and saw a group of Gundalian soldiers coming their way.

"We've got to go, now! Azreal, get us out of here!" Shun cried.

"You got it!" Azreal opened a Dimensional Gate to the Doom Dimension. Shun picked up Ayden in his arms and they jumped in.

* * *

The Brawlers all stood on the balcony, eagerly awaiting their missing teammates return. Everyone sat while Dan was pacing back and forth.

"Dan, you need to relax," said Drago.

"How can I? Shun's out there on Gundalia on his own! We should be there to help him!" shouted Dan.

"Dan, I know you're worried, but Shun can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be back in no time!" cried Fabia. As if on cue, a Dimensional Gate opened up and Shun carrying an unconscious Ayden appeared. "Oh thank goodness!" she cried in relief as if she hadn't believed her previous words.

"Shun, you're back!" cried Dan.

"And you got her back! How did you do it?" asked Marucho.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Shun bragged.

"Um…Shun, Queen Serena wishes to speak with you…alone," said Linus, approaching them.

"You go ahead, Shun. We'll take care of Ayden," said Fabia.

"Thanks," Shun handed Ayden to his friends and followed Linus to the throne room.

"Leave us," spoke Serena. Linus bowed and exited the throne room as the door slid shut behind him. "Shun, you disobeyed my direct orders. I told you not to go to Gundalia, but you ignored my words and went ahead without any regard to the consequences!" Shun shut his eyes and took her criticism. He deserved it after all. Yes, he did disobey her, but he got Ayden back and that was his goal. Now that his goal had been accomplished, he was ready to accept any punishment Serena had had for him. "But…in doing so, you were successful in rescuing Ayden. Good job, Shun. Rescue missions like this rarely end good, so count yourself lucky and cherish the time you get with her."

Shun looked up, surprised at her sudden change in tone. He was ready to be yelled at, maybe even removed from the Order of the Castle Knights! But to be congratulated? "Um…thank you…"

"You're dismissed, Shun. I urge you not to disobey my direct orders again." Shun nodded. "Now, I'm sure you wish to be with your girlfriend. Go on," she said, waving her arm in dismissal.

Shun bowed his head at Serena before exiting the throne room. He took a deep breath and sighed, rethinking everything that had just happened in the last several hours before heading off to the infirmary.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter introduced Azreal's Battle Gear. I hadn't intended on even creating Battle Gear for him since Azreal will not evolve past his Beast King form (plus all the GI Bakugan are the "up to date" ones and they have Battle Gear), but I eventually warmed up to it. I haven't drawn Mjolnir Breaker yet but it's a combination of Cross Buster and Terrorcrest. I'll let you know when a drawing of it is up.**

**I hope you liked the ending. I wanted to keep Serena in character by still getting mad at Shun for disobeying her, but congratulating him on a job well done anyway.**

**Next Chapter: Ok, I'm really excited about this chapter. I love this next one. Ahem: Jesse flees Gundalia to escape persecution and Ren is sent to retrieve him. Jake runs off after an argument with Dan and Sora goes after him.**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	18. Something Wicked

**So I didn't feel like updating again on Thursday so I decided to wait another week due to my updating of The Social Club. I'm kinda sad that this story isn't getting many reviews so to everyone reading PLEASE REVIEW! If you liked it enough to add it to your favs and alerts, then please review and tell me what about it you liked!**

**Review Replies: **

**mystery: **Sorry for the wait, here it is!

**SakuraT: **Yeah, I wanted there to be a nice solution because the point of the chapter wasn't just to get Ayden back but to team Shun and Azreal up together. There actually isn't going to be that moment...sorry. I feel like those moments are just soooo cheesy and I didn't want to add that in.

**lilly: **Thanks!

**split: **Yup and thanks!

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora, their Bakugan and other OCs. This fanfiction is not associated with Bakugan Battle Brawlers. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite member of Ren's team (not including Ren himself): Jesse Glenn! Hop over to my dA where I drew a picture of Jesse on stage performing Hamlet. **

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

The attack on Neathia had been a failure. The Battle Brawlers were able to restart the second shield with Drago's Element. Not only that but their ninja teammate, Shun Kazami single handedly stormed Gundalia to rescue his lover, Ayden Grit, the Castle Knight that Master Airzel had captured. The strength of someone's love for another is quite powerful and his devotion is admirable.

"I really don't understand you, Jesse." I looked up from my book to Plitheon as he fluttered around our prison cell. I returned my eyes to my book. "Doesn't it bother you that we're the ones sitting in jail? Why should we be their scapegoats huh? The Twelve Orders are blaming us so that Barodius will spare them!" Plitheon flew right into my face between my book. "Our necks are on the chopping block! Are you seriously going to sit there with your nose in a book until it's too late?"

I closed my eyes and shut my book. "I am merely pensive."

"Huh?"

"If we are unsatisfied with the ending penned for us, then perhaps we rewrite it ourselves."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Guys, pitter patter!" cried Dan, holding a beam over his shoulder.

"We're moving as fast as we can!" remarked Drago.

"Yeah, quit being to bossy!" added Hawktor.

"It's hard to move heavy things when our bodies are so small!" exclaimed Azreal.

"Come on! I bet I can stack 10 bricks before you even do two!" cried Akwimos holding a much larger brick than Drago, Hawktor and Azreal. He flapped his arms to try and keep his grip on the brick but it landed on the ground with a thud as he fell onto the ground. "I meant to do that!"

Ayden was about to lift up a beam onto her shoulder when Shun suddenly stopped her and took the beam from her hands. "Hey, you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. You need to take it easy."

"Shun, I'm fine! I've rested enough. Besides, the Neathians need our help to rebuild," she said, forcefully taking the beam back from him.

"Women…" muttered Azreal.

"Tell me about it," remarked Shun.

"Hey, Jake, what's with grumpy face? The Second Shield is back up so you should be-" started Dan, walking over to Jake.

"Dude! We need to keep hammering at them while they're scrambling for cover!" cried Jake.

"We need to rebuild first," said Drago.

"Drago's right," said Dan.

"No, he's not!" argued Jake. "We finally have an advantage over them and you want to take a break? It's a mistake!"

Dan shook his head. "We're not ready. The Gundalians outnumber us two to one."

"We need to strengthen our fortifications to prepare for any enemy attack," added Drago.

"I didn't come here to play with Lego!"

"Hey, guys! Can you give us a hand over here?" cried Marucho.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, Marucho!" Dan turned back to Jake. "Hey, dude, are we cool?"

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah…we're cool. Listen…I'm gonna go and do a, uh, a perimeter check!" he cried, running off.

"Jake, hold up!" cried Dan.

"He reminds me of you when you were younger," said Drago.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dan muttered.

"Give him some time to cool off. He'll be fine," said Shun.

Jake kept running into the wilderness of Neathia. "Just because I'm new at this doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm gonna go find some Gundalians to thrash and then that'll show Dan and the others that I was right."

"Jake! Wait!" Jake stopped running and Coredem flew in front of him. "Dan doesn't think you're stupid. Why would you even suggest something like that?"

"Well, he sure treats me like it! But not anymore!" he cried, dashing off again.

Fabia and Sora set down bricks on the building they stood on top of. Fabia looked over to her left and saw Jake running of.

"What's wrong, Princess?" asked Aranaut.

"It's Jake," she said, pointing to him.

"What's he doing?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, but I better go after him," she said, ready to leave, but Sora stopped her.

"No, you're needed here. I'll go check on Jake," said Sora.

* * *

Jesse sat on a large rock by a small river on the beautiful world on Neathia. He closed his eyes, letting the rushing water and singing birds fill his ears with music.

However, Plitheon interrupted this bliss. "Why are we back on Neathia? We should be headed in the opposite direction! We barely made it out of that prison so I say we split before they catch us again!"

Jesse looked at his partner before speaking. "We need to give them one final performance upon which we may be fairly judged."

"Whatever! I still say we run!"

Jesse closed his eyes again as the wind swept his hair forward. "It's too late for that…" He heard the footsteps behind him, but did not turn to see who it was.

"As you can probably guess, I've been sent to retrieve you," said Ren.

"And what if we refuse?" asked Plitheon.

"I don't think that's an answer you want," said Linehalt.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"How about I show you?" asked Linehalt in a dark whisper.

"Well I'm standing right here, Linehalt! What are you waiting for?"

"You're finished!"

"That's enough, Linehalt!" cried Ren. Linehalt returned to Ren's shoulder. "Master Stoica has assured me that you have nothing to fear if you return with us quietly." Jesse didn't answer so Ren spoke again, trying to emphasize his point. [p"You'll be safe," Ren said, only half believing his words, especially after what happened to Sid and Lena.

The wind blew again and Jesse flipped a few pages of his book. "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes…"

"What?" asked Ren.

"The course of true love never did run smooth…Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Ren?" asked Jesse, turning his head to look at Ren from the corner of his eye.

"Not really…"

Jesse shut his book and stood up. "What I'm saying is that I don't think you're being honest with me. And I don't think you're being honest with yourself either." Ren jumped back a little as Jesse walked up to him. Before Ren could speak again, the wind picked up as Jesse spoke, "I'm ready…"

* * *

"What the heck is that thing?" screamed Jake, running through the woods as a giant spiky flower chased him, snapping his jaws at the fleeing teens.

"Jake, if that thing doesn't kill us, I promise you when we get back to the palace, I will!" shouted Sora, running right next to Jake.

They kept running so hard that they didn't realize they had run off a cliff. "This is gonna hurt!" cried Jake. Coredem, Lex and Nessie grabbed onto their partners to slow their fall.

"You gotta lay off the cheeseburgers, Jake," said Coredem, dropping Jake onto the ground.

Sora put her hand on her chest and panted as Lex and Nessie set her down with ease. "Jake…*pant* the next time you run off into the forest *pant* remind me not to go with you."

"Jake, I think we should head back now," said Coredem.

"Forget it! I didn't almost get chomped by killer lettuce to go back to Dan with my tail between my legs! You're my partner, so start acting like it!"

"Jake, you're a Castle Knight, so start acting like one!" remarked Sora. "Jake…I know how you're feeling, but you have to look at this from their point of view. This is **their** home, not yours, so you must understand how important it is to them to rebuild."

"Listen to her, Jake. She's trying to help you," said Lex.

"What you're trying to do is very brave, but don't be foolish! You can't take the Gundalians on all by yourself! None of us can. Together we stand, divided we fall. Do you understand?" asked Sora.

"We've made so much progress and a loss now would only lower morale," said Nessie.

"…I never thought of it that way…" said Jake.

"Come on, let's head back and help the others rebuild. I'm sure they're all worried about you," said Sora.

Jake turned to her and smiled. "Yeah…you're right. Thanks, Sora."

They were about to head back when all of a sudden, the wind picked up and two Gundalians appeared across the field.

"Ren…Jesse!" cried Jake.

Sora gasped and looked at the white-haired Gundalian. She wouldn't have recognized him if Jake hadn't said his name just now. "Ren…" she breathed. So many thought and emotions were going through her as she looked into his eyes. She felt hate and anger consume her but at the same time, she felt overcome by a happy emotion…She knew this emotion all too well. She had felt it many times when she and Ren were still together…before she found out the truth. She narrowed her eyes as she felt herself heating up. "So that's what you really look like huh? You think that would be something you bring up on a first date."

"Sora…" he said, staring at the girl while trying to fight off the conflicting emotions flooding him. "I see you're a Castle Knight now…"

"That's right and my new favorite hobby is trashing Gundalians!" she said, her voice clearly getting louder and angrier as she made a run for Ren in rage.

"Whoa! Slow down there, little lady!" cried Jake, grabbing Sora around her waist and lifting her off the ground as she fought with him.

"Let me go, Jake!" she cried, trying to punch and kick the strong football player to get him to release her.

"Not until you calm down," he said.

Sora sighed and relaxed. "Fine…" Jake set her down as she gave him a "hmph!"

"How fitting that my final performance be with two of the Battle Brawlers. I am honored to play opposite to such talented performers, especially when one is Ren's lover," said Jesse.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Sora.

"Relax," said Jake, holding her back.

"If I am successful then perhaps those who wish to cancel my contract will instead extend my engagement," said Jesse, pulling out Plitheon.

"Jesse…" said Ren.

"Don't worry, Ren. If I fail this time, then I will return with you and you will still have your trophy to give to your masters."

"Why are you doing this, Jesse?" asked Ren.

Plitheon burst out of Jesse's hand. "Enough of this! If we're going to fight, then let's fight!"

"For once I agree!" cried Sora holding Lex and Nessie between her fingers. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Ren before speaking again. "I've waited a long time for this, Ren. I hope you're ready…"

* * *

**So I basically took the episode "Curtain Call" but replaced Fabia with Sora. Personally I think it really worked because this is the first time Sora has seen Ren since in Bakugan Interspace and is also the first time she's seen his real form.**

**Now, I didn't feel like doing the sappy romantic scene where Ayden wakes up and Shun is there. Why? Because it's been done soooo many times that I'm seriously sick of that kind of scene.**

**Next Chapter: Ren and Jesse vs. Jake and Sora "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"**

**Review! ~ZP**


	19. Exeunt

**Ok, so personally this chapter and the previous ones are some of my favorites because it's mostly about Jesse and RenxSora. So unless you guys didn't know the quotes Jesse made are from William Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream_ and _Macbeth_. The quote he makes in this chapter is from William Congreve. Thanks so much for all the reviews, favs and alerts. And we got a lot more reviews this time! That's what I'm talking about! Yeah! :D Remember, every Thursday is a new chapter!**

**Review Replies: **

** 彡: **Thanks, I'm really getting into RenxSora. Actually, I was only intending to have Sora in that oneshot, but she's certainly come a long way, hasn't she? And yeah, I love Jesse. Aside from Ren, he's my fav Gundalian.

**drake: **Thanks! As for your updates, I would prefer you to message me with the details.

**lilly: **Yeah, I kinda think Fabia is just a filling-in-a-tag-team slot character. Plus I wanted Sora to see Ren in his true form for the first time. And since Fabia wasn't all too important in that episode, I just swapped her for Sora.

**Falling: **THanks, me too! I'm really going gaga over RenxSora now. And yeah, I would have expected everyone from Two Birds One Stone would be reading and reviewing this. So yeah, the lack of reviews is making me really sad :(

**Lydia: **Hey no worries, we all have real life issues to deal with. Thanks, since this fic is focusing more on RenxSora than ShunxAyden, there might not be a lot of ShunxAyden. If and when I continue into MS, it will focus again more on Shun and Ayden.

**sakurap: **Yeah, thanks I thought that part was really funny. And funny thing, the "hell hath no fury" quote is in this chapter! lol

**split:** Yeah, don't worry, she will.

**R-mac: **Thanks for that big review! Yeah, I didn't expect much from the mediocre chapters but I'm really glad you like the RenxSora and ShunxAyden. Even though ShunxAyden is my main pairing, this fic will focus more on RenxSora because she is mostly his motivation to switch sides.

**Omega: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like the fic and please do review. I want this fic to get more reviews and so far it's not happening. I think it's because most people who read and reviewed TBOS aren't reading this one. :(

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora, their Bakugan and any other OCs. This fic is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawler series and is purely fanmade.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Gate Card set! Plitheon stand!" cried Jesse.

"At least we'll get one last kick at the can!" roared Plitheon.

"Coredem stand!" Jake threw Coredem into battle.

"The only one who will be doing the kicking is me!" cried Coredem.

"Leviathan stand!" cried Sora, throwing Lex onto the field.

Lex cackled as he rose onto the field. "This is going to be fun!"

Ren held Linehalt in his hand, ready to join in the battle, but Jesse held out his arm to stop him. "No, Ren. This performance is mine. Gate Card open! Ventus Reactor! **Fly Smasher!**" Plitheon fired a rain of green pellets onto Coredem and Lex. Coredem held up his arms in defense while Lex shielded himself with his larger claws. "**Hyper Verde!**"

"Good call, I just love this one!" Plitheon spun around in a tornado and tackled Coredem and Lex.

"**Fly Destroyer!**" Plitheon fired a green beam from his mouth to Coredem and Lex, laying waste to the field. "Perhaps I should up the stakes." Jesse held open his hand and summoned his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear set off!"

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game. Battle Gear set off!" Jake summoned Rock Hammer from his Neathian BakuMeter and threw it at Coredem.

"Though armor may provide a fighting appearance, it is really what lies in the heart of your opponent that one must fear, isn't that right, Ren?" Jesse asked, eyeing Ren from the corner of his eye. Ren looked at Jesse, who turned back to the battlefield, confused by his words.

"Will you just get on with it?" cried Plitheon annoyed.

"**Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**" Plitheon fired two blasts from the upper fans at Coredem and Lex.

"**Rock Hammer Geo-Blaster!**" Coredem fired two blasts from his gun barrels. Unfortunately, Coredem's attack wasn't powerful enough and Plitheon's blast turned them back into ball form.

"Lex, are you ok?" asked Sora, picking Lex up into her hands.

"I'm fine, now put me back in there!"

"We can't be a couple of sore losers, Sora. Let's hurry up and beat these clowns to we can get back and help Dan and the others," Jake said with a wink.

"Right," agreed Sora.

"Gate Card set!" Jake threw down a Gate Card as everyone, excluding Ren, summoned their Bakugan.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, Ren?" asked Linehalt.

_'If I fail, I will return with you and you will still have your trophy to give for your masters.'_ Jesse's promise replayed in Ren's mind over and over. '_Jesse has no intention of returning with me. Win or lose, this will be his last battle…and he knows it…'_ thought Ren.

"I can hear the sound of my victory floating on the wind! **Ghost Storm!**" The wind suddenly grew stronger and Plitheon disappeared.

"Big deal! **Crush Arrow!**" Coredem fired a beam from the blue orb on his chest into the centre of the wind, revealing Plitheon's hiding spot.

"Linehalt stand!" Ren suddenly threw Linehalt into battle. He quickly intercepted Coredem's attack, blocking it from Plitheon.

"Ren!" Jesse cried, turning to his friend, "I thought I told you to stay out of this!"

"This may have started as a solo, but it will end as a duet," Ren smirked. Jesse looked surprised for a moment, but smiled.

"Well it's about time! I thought you'd never join in. Now I can make you pay for kidnapping me! **Claw Hammer!**" Lex rushed over to Linehalt ready to smash him with his claws.

Ren couldn't help but feel offended by Sora's comment. It was Sid who kidnapped her! Ren was the one who saved her! But…she didn't know that. At least, he assumed she still didn't know that, that is, if Lex and Nessie kept it a secret like he had asked. He wanted to shout at her and tell her that he was the one who rescued her and brought her home. But something stopped him…Should he tell her? It would probably make her less angry at him…but it might also make her angrier that she already was. He decided against the idea, thinking it was best she didn't know.

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," said Jesse.

Ren glared at Jesse. _'Why can't he just talk like a normal person?'_ he thought furiously. He ignored Jesse's words and focused on the battle.

"Bring it on!" cried Linehalt.

"**Dark Saber!**" Linehalt summoned two purple sabers and held them up to stop Lex's claws from reaching him. They continued trying to attack each other, but one would always block the other's attack. "**Boomerang Bow!**" Linehalt threw his Dark Saber at Coredem and Lex, both of whom barely dodged the attack.

"Gate Card open! Capacity Booster!" Linehalt and Plitheon fell to the ground. "When will you Gundalians realize that Neathia will never be yours? You might as well pack your bags and leave, actor boy." Jesse's eyes widened at Jake's insult. "Now get ready for some level 2 Battle Gear! Battle Gear set off!"

"I may not have Battle Gear, but I do have this! **Jewel Link!**" Sora looked at Plezira in her hand. "Give them a hand, Nessie!"

"You got it!" Plezira suddenly flew from her hand and came onto the field.

"Ah…two lovers together on the field of battle, how fitting," Jesse said to Ren.

Ren ignored Jesse's words and pulled out another ability card. "We're not afraid of you! **Dark Javelin!**" Linehalt held his arms up and summoned a javelin before running up to his opponents followed by Plitheon.

"**Rock Hammer Battle Element!**" Coredem's wrecking ball and hook shot out and the chains wrapped around Linehalt and Plitheon. "All right, it's your turn Sora!"

"I'm on it! **Blue Lightning** plus **Crystal Storm!**" Lex fired blue lightning from his claws at Linehalt while Plezira blasted Plitheon with an icy breath, returning them to ball form.

"We're not going to lose this!" cried Ren in rage.

"We were doing just fine before you joined in, Ren," said Jesse.

"You don't seem to be talking as much Ren. You certainly talked a lot the last time we battled," said Sora in resentment.

"…" Ren ignored her and threw down a Gate Card as the final round began.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" she replied with a glare.

"**Life Eater!**" cried Jesse.

"**Razen Breaker!**" cried Ren.

"Think you can handle a duel attack?" taunted Linehalt, firing purple lightning at Coredem and Lex while Plitheon flew over them and blasted them with green pellets.

"**Tsunami Tail!**" Lex waved his tail as a wave of water surrounded them, absorbing Linehalt and Plitheon's attacks.

"She nullified our abilities…" said Jesse, impressed. "I can see why she attracted your attention."

"It doesn't matter! Gate Card open! Ring Zero!" The field lit up as electricity surge through Coredem and Lex.

"He's nullified my ability!" cried Sora.

"I got this one! **Change Exia!**" Coredem punched the Gate Card as the electricity began forming around Linehalt and Plitheon instead.

"He flipped the Gate Card's effect?" cried Ren, bewildered.

"No…now we can't-" started Jesse.

"-can't win! I would say that I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not. We're here to help Neathia get rid of creeps like you, so Neathia has no place for either of you! **10 Eyes!**"

Lex began glowing as he eyes and the eye marks on his claws glowed a bright red. "As you might say, Jesse, exit stage left!" Lex slammed into Linehalt and Plitheon, returning them to ball form at Ren and Jesse's feet.

"Time to take my final bow…" Jesse said, still mesmerized by Lex's final attack.

Ren gritted his teeth and glared at Jake and Sora. Losing to them was only half the reason he was so angry. The other reason was seeing Sora again. He didn't hate her; it wasn't anything like that. He just hadn't expected to see her on the battlefield and so soon no less. Of course he would have seen her on the battlefield since she was now a Castle Knight…he just hoped to avoid seeing her again, especially after how much he had hurt her by lying and deceiving her.

"Ren…let's go." Ren was snapped out of his thoughts by Jesse. "I am a man of my word, so I must now return to face my critics, regardless of the outcome."

"Very well," answered Ren. Jesse faced Jake and Sora and bowed, before he and Ren disappeared.

"Yeah! That's right! We won!" rejoiced Jake. Sora looked at Jake and sighed. Jake noticed her sad expression. "Hey, Sora…what's up? We beat them so why aren't you happy?"

"I…I don't know. I thought I would be, but I just feel really empty. I should be happy! I got to see Ren for what he truly was and I kicked his butt again…so why do I feel so conflicted?"

"Sora…I know I'm the last person you'd expect advice about this from but nobody said this kind of thing would be easy. It'll be harder for you each time you see Ren again. There's no solution to that," he said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I wasn't so confused about this. I mean, part of my wants to beat him up," she said, punching his fist into her other hand, "but the other part of me just wants to kiss him again…" She stared at the ground before looking up at Jake. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Jake chuckled. "Your secrets safe with me. Come on, let's head back to Dan and the others. They still need our help."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're worried about us," said Sora, following Jake back to the palace.

* * *

Once Ren and Jesse got back to Gundalia, armed soldiers immediately took a hold of Jesse and escorted him to a Roman-like coliseum.

"Ren, before I receive my punishment, I would like a few words with you…in private," Jesse emphasized at the guards escorting them.

"Um…sure." Ren waved the guards to wait for them up ahead. "What is it, Jesse?"

"We are friends, are we not?"

"Of course, Jesse."

"Then as your friend, I would like to offer you this piece of advice. It will only be a matter of time before all of us are gone and you will be the only one left." Ren hung his head down, remembering what happened to Sid and Lena. "Fate chose you for a reason and fate brought you and Sora together for another reason. But you have to find those reasons for yourself." Jesse walked ahead to continue with the guard escorts. "Meeting her was no accident."

The guards took them to the coliseum where Jesse was placed in the centre while Kazarina, Stoica and Ren stood in the stands. Lights from above shone down on Jesse, who despite knowing what was coming to him seemed very calm.

"Have you finally accepted your fate, Jesse?" asked Kazarina.

"Or do you need to rack up another colossal failure for it to sink in?" asked Stoica.

"Well done on the retrieval, Ren," said Kazarina.

"In fairness, I was also responsible for the loss against the Castle Knights," said Ren, hoping to spare Jesse by taking some of the blame off him.

"I think I'll let you share that information with Emperor Barodius personally," she said with a smirk, causing Ren to growl under his breath.

"So are you two ready to pay the price?" asked Stoica.

"It is you two who should be ready to bid farewell to Gundalia's finest actor," Jesse said, opening his eyes and waving his arm out dramatically. "The curtain has fallen so now the actor must take his final bow…"

"Do we really have to listen to all this?" asked Stoica.

"Now you know how I feel!" shouted Plitheon, taking his real form. "I can't take any more of this now. I'm ready to go, **anything** to get away from this weirdo!"

"Plitheon?" asked Jesse, stunned.

"Finally at a loss for words Jesse? What a shock!" All of a sudden, Lumagrowl and Lythirus came out and struck Plitheon.

"Turning on your battle partner, Plitheon? You really are despicable," said Lumagrowl.

"It's all right, Plitheon. I'm not mad. Sometimes co-stars have friction between them," said Jesse. "It's a natural part of the relationship." Jesse held out his hand to Plitheon.

"I meant every word I said, Jesse. Call me what you want, but I'm done with you," he said, something twinkling in his eye before disappearing.

"Ren," Jesse said, looking up at his friend and teammate, "it seems that the spotlight as shifted to you now. Do not forget what I said to you…my friend." Jesse set down his book before bowing once more.

"Goodbye…Jesse…" Ren looked away as a bright light enveloped the coliseum. Once the light faded, Ren opened one eye to peek before looking at the dust that covered the coliseum. Once the dust cleared, all that was left was Jesse's prized book, pages flipping until the wind settled. Kazarina and Stoica left to report to Emperor Barodius, so Ren slowly made his way down to where Jesse had not too long ago been standing. He picked up the book and held it in his hands…half of them were already gone…so would the other half befall the same fate?

* * *

**So not only does Sora get all confused by her conflicting feelings for Ren, but Ren gets some advice from his friend. I added in the convo between Ren and Jesse because I felt that, as friends, Jesse (one of my favs) should be able to see what is going on with Ren and offer him some advice. **

**Next Chapter: Two friends meet on opposite sides of battle as Marucho gets his chance to fight Ren.**

**Review ~ZP**


	20. Friends

**Ok, so I know it's been a while since I updated, esp since I said I'd update every Thursday. The reason for that is because this story is not getting as many reviews as I hoped, esp since a lot of people enjoyed TBOS. So it's likely that some people who read the first haven't even noticed the sequel here. So from now on, this story will only be updated upon 2 conditions: when I feel like it or when I get more reviews like with chapter 18.**

**Also, the only real reason I decided to update was to broadcast the publication of my new fanfiction "Affections Touching Across Dimensions," the fic that I'm sure I mentioned earlier about Ren and Sora's son trying to get them back together based on the movie"What a Girl Wants."**

**Review Replies: **

**Omega: **Thank you, I personally enjoyed the talk Jesse had with Ren because I felt that with all that's going on and his confusion over his feelings, he's really need a friend to give him advice aside from Linehalt.

**lilly: **Personally I like how Jesse talks, but it's just cuz I have a thing for Shakespeare ;)

**split: **lol

**masamune: **Here you are. Nice name btw.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora, their Bakugan and other OCs. This fic is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"The Sacred Orb that Emperor Barodius seeks not only hold the origin of all Bakugan, but it is also the source of their ability to continually evolve. An object of such immense power is incredibly dangerous to anyone who could not understand it," said Nurzak to Sabator as their ship arrived on Neathia. "That is why the Emperor's father chose not to pursue it. He believed it would spell destruction for anyone who possessed it."

"Then why does Barodius want the Orb so badly?" asked Sabator.

"He believes that he can harness the Orb's power to his own advantage."

"And what do you believe, Nurzak?" asked Sabator, as Ren listened in closely from the room.

"Looks like their scout ship picked up a friend," said Dan as they gathered around a screen showing two Gundalian ships.

"Well, if it's not an attack now, it will be soon," said Shun.

"Rather than sitting around and doing nothing, why don't we do a little recon ourselves?" asked Marucho. "What do you think, Akwimos?"

"Sounds great! Let's do it!"

"We'll go with you," said Fabia.

"Yeah, it's Fabia's back yard so she should go too," said Dan.

* * *

"Well there's no turning back now," said Avior as they landed onto Neathia from Kazarina's ship.

"Are you having second thoughts, grandma?" asked Mason.

"Are you kidding? We're a team! I'm with you **all the way!**" said Avior, as Mason ran off. For several minutes, he wandered through the Neathian forest with no idea where he was going. "Huh? I past that rock half an hour ago!" Mason burst out laughing. "I've been walking in circles this whole time!"

"Get it together Mason! Neither of us have a clue where we're going!"

"Don't you think I know that? I just thought it was funny, that's all."

"Well, we need to hurry. Kazarina's probably got somebody after us already. Why don't we head over to those pillars and get to higher ground. We should be able to see the Neathian palace from there," said Avior.

"Great idea."

* * *

"Are you nervous, Ren?" asked Nurzak as they traversed through the Neathian forests.

"Huh?" asked Ren, confused.

"Well, your teammates have been taken down one by one. Aren't you worried that your days are numbered?"

Ren shut his eyes tightly, trying to avoid the pain of his lost friends. Each of them had been blamed by a member of the Twelve Orders so they could save their own hide, but Ren had been spared each time. "Forgive me, but I prefer to focus on the task at hand which is why I have to ask about your thoughts on the Sacred Orb. Do you really mean what you said to Sabator earlier?"

"You should know better than to eavesdrop on your superiors, Ren." Nurzak continued walking as Ren slowly followed.

* * *

"That's odd…I'm sure that I saw the Dimensional Transporter signal flash twice. That's really weird because I don't see any-" started Marucho as he and Fabia walked across Neathia.

Fabia suddenly cupped her hand over Marucho's mouth to quiet him. "Sh! Somebody's coming!"

Two Gundalians walked out of the trees and into the field. One was a very tall man in brown robes while the other was…

"Ren!" Marucho pried Fabia's hand off his mouth when he saw his former friend.

"Marucho…" said Ren, slightly shocked.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise but one that we could use to our advantage," said Nurzak.

"You're awfully brave coming here by yourself," cried Fabia.

"Don't think I've forgotten of your betrayal!" shouted Marucho.

"Of course…" said Ren, no sign of remorse or guilt on his face.

"Gate Card set! Akwimos stand!"

"Linehalt stand! **Razen Breaker!**" Linehalt sent a blast of purple lightning at Akwimos.

"That's nothing! **Heal Blue!**" A blue shield surrounded Akwimos as Linehalt's attack made no effect.

"**Gigarth Ray!**" Linehalt's wings began glowing purple before he sent two blades at Akwimos. "There's more where that came from! **Dark Saber!**" Linehalt formed a purple saber in his hand and slashed Akwimos. He held the blade over his head, ready to finish the battle.

"**Loop Defense!**" Akwimos summoned a tidal wave that crashed onto the field just as Linehalt flew into the air to evade.

_'Ren's fighting like his life depends on it…he must be in trouble with the Emperor,'_ thought Fabia. "Let's help him out, Aranaut," she cried, ready to join the battle.

"Hold it, Fabia!" Fabia stopped and looked at Marucho. "Ren and I have a history. So I want to take him down!" Marucho shut his eyes tightly as the tears slowly escaped from his eyes. "The way he just…betrayed us after all we did for him!"

"Marucho…get it together," Fabia said tenderly.

"Crying over split milk? Ha! Get over it Marucho! It's all part of the game. Of course I pretended to be your friend, but that was all part of the strategy. Deception is merely a tool. Don't take it so personally. There's not crying in battle; you're just embarrassing yourself!" shouted Ren.

"You say that…but I still don't believe that you mean it!" replied Marucho.

"Believe it, Marucho! Every word! This is the real me!"

Marucho was taken aback by Ren's words. He shut his eyes before crying out in anger and summoning Akwimos' Battle Gear.

"You just read my mind," said Ren, summoning Linehalt's Battle Gear from his hand. "**Megablaster Lock!**"

"Gate Card open! Healing Up! **Gigarth Pointer!**" Akwimos blasted currents of water from the fans on his shoulders at Linehalt, whose attack was easily destroyed by Akwimos', and returned to ball form.

Nurzak watched as Ren picked up Linehalt. "This is much too painful to watch. Gate Card set! Sabator stand!"

"Marucho, let me take care of Nurzak, ok?" asked Fabia. Marucho nodded as she threw Aranaut onto the field. "Aranaut stand!"

"Are you ready to give up, Marucho?" taunted Ren.

"Even you know me better than that!" cried Marucho as he and Ren summoned their Bakugan.

"**Rootcal Wilder!**" The drills on Sabator's body began spinning as he dug his foot into the ground, ready to charge. Aranaut and Akwimos charged at Sabator, but we pushed back with ease.

"He took them both out at the same time?" cried Fabia.

"Ability Activate!" Ren pulled out another ability card, but didn't get a chance to activate it when Nurzak covered it with his hand.

"I don't need you interfering. Stay out of my way, boy," Nurzak said, taking the ability card.

"But Master Nurzak!" protested Ren.

Nurzak ignored Ren and continued to battle. "**Destroy Horn!**"

"**Heal Blue!**" Akwimos formed a blue shield to deflect Sabator's orange lightning but it didn't stop his full on charge attack. "Stay out of this! This is between Ren and I!" shouted Marucho.

"What is this little boy crying about? We're here to fight!" cried Nurzak.

"Marucho, please, you're letting your anger get in the way," said Fabia. "If we stay focused we can win this!" Fabia pressed buttons on her Castle Knight BakuMeter while the others followed suit and summoned their Battle Gear. "**Battle Crusher Duke!**"

"**Gigarth Pointer!**"

"**Megablaster Lock!**"

"**Chompixx Breaker!**"

Everyone attacked simultaneously with their Battle Gear, generating a gigantic explosion, which forced them to hold up their arms in defense.

* * *

Mason felt the earth beneath his hands shake as he was climbing up a pillar like Avior had suggested. The force of the shaking was so powerful that he fell off the pillar and plummeted into a gorge.

"Mason!" cried Avior. She flew down to Mason and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. With all the might her elderly body could muster, she pulled Mason up as high from the gorge as she could.

"Thanks Avior," said Mason. He looked down as the gorge was filled with a bright light. Mason and Avior cried out as the light flew out from the gorge and enveloped them.

* * *

"It's a Dimensional Twister! If we get caught up in that, we'll be bounced around other dimensions and we'll never be able to get back!" cried Fabia over the loud noise caused by the explosion and commotion.

"That's not good!" cried Marucho.

"The Sacred Orb is angry!" cried Fabia.

"It is sending us a warning!" Fabia turned, shocked, when she heard Nurzak speak. "It seems that our former Emperor's theory was correct after all. It's time to retreat Sabator," said Nurzak, holding out his hand.

"Yes sir!" replied Sabator, returning to Nurzak.

"Master Nurzak!" cried Ren.

"Trust me, Ren. We do not want to anger the Sacred Orb any further than we already have. Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Ren held out his hand to receive Linehalt. Once Linehalt was safely and securely in his hands, Ren and Nurzak teleported back to their ship.

"Ren! No!" cried Marucho, running after Ren.

"No, Marucho. Don't go!" she cried, stopping him. They both sat on the ground and looked as the twister came closer to them.

"We'll protect you!" cried Aranaut. But before the light from the Sacred Orb could reach them, it just disappeared.

* * *

Nurzak and Ren returned to the ship and Nurzak stepped off the transporter. "I've learned some very valuable truths today Ren. How about you? What have you learned?"

Ren didn't answer as Nurzak turned to leave.

"I learned a lot about the Sacred Orb today…and a lot about you. I hope you had the same realizations as I did."

* * *

The Brawlers stood before Queen Serena, who sat on her throne with Elright on her right, and kneeled before her. "Thank goodness you both made it back safely," she said to Marucho and Fabia.

"So why do you think the Sacred Orb went all wacky?" asked Jake.

"Maybe it was all that energy and earthquake action from the battling that made it mad," said Dan.

"I don't think so, we've been fighting the Gundalians for quite some time now," said Fabia.

"That's right, and if the quakes from those battles didn't anger it, then why now?" asked Shun.

"There had to be something important today that set this battle apart from all the other battles," added Ayden.

Marucho stood up, but still hung his head low. "The difference was that there were two friends fighting on the battlefield on opposite sides. I know you'll think I'm crazy, but Ren will come back to us!"

"What? Are you serious, Marucho?" asked Dan.

"Yes. He may not admit it now, but I can see that he misses us. He'll come back to our side. I'm sure of it!"

"You're awfully confident about that, Marucho," said Sora, standing up. "Ren made his choice. He made it very clear how little we all meant to him in the bigger picture."

"Sora…" said Ayden.

"Believe what you want, Marucho, but I think you should just move on. I already have," she said, seeming only half confident in how true her words were before she left the throne room.

* * *

**Hope you liked the ending bit there with Sora. I kinda enjoyed it. More RenxSora to come! Avior is female in this fanfiction because I like her better portrayed as female in the original Japanese version.**

**Next Chapter: Epiphanies: Gill gives Zenet one last chance to prove her usefulness when they battle Shun.**

**Review ~ZP**


	21. Epiphanies

**Thank you guys! Much better number of reviews this time! I'm just so happy! Keep up the love! I haven't really been into my fanfictions right now mostly because I'm doing more Bakugan fan art and writing an OC creation help guide. But I thought I might as well update. Now, after this, I haven't got any chapters written up, so it may or may not be a while. This chapter is basically episode 20, "Partner 'Til the End."**

**Remember to check out my other fics and my deviantart account. Just so you know, I am planning on writing a Next Generation fanfic about the children of the Brawlers. So keep your eye out for that and visit my dA for pics of the Next Gen Brawlers...from ALL the planets, that's right!**

**Review Replies: **

**R-mac: **Yeah, I can't wait to get to that. I'm really excited for it! I get what you mean about the ipods, I just really want to get more reviews. Plus some people who read the first might not even know about this one.

**marcus: **excuse me?

**shooting star: **that did sound worse than you intended, but it's kinda true. Thank you!

**SakuraT: **Haha lol, yeah, the bit at the end was kinda my fav, because Sora's trying to convince herself that she's over Ren, when she clearly isn't. I know how you feel I really do. But please remember that back in TBOS and when this fic started, I stated that the GI sequel would just be continuation of the series and not include as much ShunxAyden, since TBOS was all about them meeting and getting together in the first place. Plus this season/fic is meant to focus more on the romance of Ren and Sora. This fic was never actually set out to center around ShunxAyden, it was just to continue the series and revolve around RenxSora. Sorry :(

It's kinda a mix between laziness and not in the mood for writing. But the thing with YJ is that the series is really pushing my love because of the episode draughts, whereas with Bakugan all the episodes have aired already...WEEKLY, something YJ used to do *says with resentment* Thank you for that comment, I was worried about the Ayden insertion but I'm glad you think it worked out perfectly :) I tried to make some ShunxAyden with the brainwash part because I felt that was the only place I could put it, esp since the series is all about the War which is a really big issue that will eclipse the already-gotten-together couple rather than the scorned-girl-still-loves-him-and-vice-versa couple. I'm really glad you like ShunxAyden, it seems to be one of my most successful pairings (prob because Ayden's not a Mary Sue lol) and I think it was a great success. I will try to incorporate more ShunxAyden and IF I continue into MS, there will definitely be a AydenxShunxSellon love triangle. IF

**chip: **here

**lilly: **Sometimes I don't think I even have to reply to that question since you'll know when it's updated by the time I answer lol

**drake0: **Thanks! And as long as they keep reviewing, I will!

**Omega: **Of course Sora is kidding herself. She thinks she's over Ren, but anyone can tell she clearly isn't. Things will get worse when Ren comes back to them, I guarantee it. The Ren and Marucho fight and the Sacred Orb part was actually part of the episode, so yeah.

**Storyteller: **Cool.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora, their Bakugan and other OCs. This fanfiction is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"Enter," said Barodius as his chamber doors opened.

"Yes, sire," I replied, walking in as the doors shut behind me.

"Relax, Ren," he said. He must have noticed how uncomfortable I was. The last time he called someone into his private chambers, it was Kazarina and she received her long due punishment. To say that I was worried that I was going to get my comeuppances would be an understatement. "Are you nervous, Ren?"

"No, sire," I replied, hoping to give him no reason that I was afraid. Barodius could do a lot to you if he knew you were afraid. Gundalia was all about survival of the fittest…even though the fittest used cheap tactics to stay alive at the cost of my friends.

"Good, you shouldn't be. Only my most trusted subjects are allowed inside my private sanctuary. You should be honored."

"I am truly honored, sire," I said, closing my eyes and lowering my head in a sign of respect.

"Don't lower your eyes, Ren!" I snapped my head back up and opened my eyes in confusion. "It is a sign of weakness! And I have zero tolerance for weakness. Despite your teams many losses, I still see much promise in you."

"Thank you, sire."

"Good…now tell me what happened with Nurzak," he said with a smirk.

The meeting didn't last long after that and I was soon dismissed. I made sure I was far away enough from Barodius' chambers so he couldn't have any chance of seeing me. I slammed my hand into the wall out of frustration.

"What are you so angry about? This just shows that the Emperor trusts you," said Linehalt, flying up to my face.

"He just wants me to spy on the others for him. The only reason I took this assignment was so that we could be freed from our underground imprisonment. If I refuse his orders, we'll be banished back there without any hope of getting out…But Nurzak is right to fear the Orb."

"It is a no win situation," said Linehalt.

"Hey, Ren! I've got to talk to you!" I looked down the hall and saw Zenet running over to me. She stopped to catch her breath before looking up at me with desperate eyes. "I heard Barodius summoned you for a private meeting, was it about me?"

"Zenet?" I asked. I could see she was worried. Could I blame her? Out of all my friends, she was the only one left. She had a right to be terrified, but I didn't expect her to be this frightened.

"Does he want me bumped off to? He must!" She was talking so fast that I could barely step in and join the conversation. "I'm the only one left aside from you." She held her hands together and folded her arms into her chest, as if she was trying to protect herself. "What kind of deal did you make? Can you put in a good word for me? I've always been a loyal soldier! Help a girl out!...Please Ren…I'm so scared…I just don't know what to do…" I could hear her voice cracking and I swore I saw water from her eye.

I stared at her wide-eyed. I had never seen Zenet like this. She was always about having fun but she looked truly and genuinely terrified. "You're overreacting, that's all I can say right now." I turned my gaze away from her to avoid those frightened eyes of hers and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Please don't go, Ren!" she cried after me, but I ignored her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Maybe Ren was telling the truth…" said Contestir.

Zenet sat on a balcony hugging herself. "Does it really matter? Shifting the blame to someone else is the number one game around here. That's how the strong survive: they find someone weaker to use as a scapegoat. And we're next in line…" said Zenet.

"So what do we do?"

"Well…maybe if I could convince them that my morphing abilities were a crucial asset to the team, they might keep us around…but what's the point?"

"You don't think it's worth fighting for?"

Zenet groaned and buried her face into her knees. "We need to wow the Emperor if we want to save our own skins, but as long as we have these targets on our backs, its going to be pretty hard to do."

"But not impossible?" suggested Contestir.

"Well…pretty close to impossible…"

"But still possible…" added Contestir.

"You two!" Zenet nearly jumped out of her seat and peered into the hallway where she saw a guard approaching two other soldiers. "Report to the docking bay, you two will be accompanying Master Gill and Ren to Neathia."

"Well, maybe our chance was closer than we thought…"

* * *

"Are you ready to depart, Ren?" asked Gill.

"Yes, Master Gill," replied Ren.

"This time, we are going to permanently destroy the Second Shield so that the Neathians can never restore it. You're mission will be to distract the Brawlers while I take out the shield generator building," said Gill.

"Sounds wicked!" Ren cried before calming himself. "I mean, sounds like a good plan, sir."

"You seem a little bit off, Ren. You better not let me down."

"No way, dude! I mean, sir! I won't disappoint you."

"Once we get to Neathia, you and I will transport down to the surface. You'll have to keep the Brawlers off me while I do my work…Ren, are you paying attention?"

"You betcha! I mean, yes sir!" Krakix suddenly flew over from Gill and knocked Ren on his forehead, causing him to turn into Zenet. "Ow!"

"What is the meaning of this Zenet?" asked Gill.

"Please forgive me, Master Gill. I just wanted another shot at those Brawlers!" she said, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry that I had to be a bit sneaky, but it's hard to do a good job for the Emperor when no one will give you a chance. That and Ren gets all the sweet assignments now."

"It is quite annoying that he is such a teacher's pet. Ok, Zenet. I will give you a chance, but you better not mess this up!"

"Oh, thank you, Master Gill! You won't be sorry!" Zenet turned and sighed in relief. "Ok…just keep it together Zenet, you can do this no problem!"

Gill and Zenet teleported down to the surface of Neathia and Gill quickly summoned and mounted on Krakix. "**Gaia Exclamation!**" Krakix released a heat wave that defeated the nearby Neathian Bakugan.

"Whoa, did you see that?" cried Contestir in awe.

"Yeah, that was incredible!" cried Zenet.

"We need to get a scan of the shield so that we can destroy it on a molecular level," said Gill.

"Understood," said Krakix, walking up to the shield and pressing his hands against it.

"Hey, who's that guy?" asked Hawktor.

"Don't know, but we better take a closer look," said Shun, pressing some buttons on his BakuMeter. "Battle Gear set off! It looks like they're tampering with the shield!"

"Well, it's time to earn your stripes, Zenet," said Gill.

"Right! Let's go, Contestir," she cried, throwing Contestir into battle.

"**Swayther Geku!**" The sky suddenly blackened as Hawktor opened fire on Krakix and Contestir.

"Keep them off us, Zenet!" shouted Gill.

"Yes, sir! **Hyper Sky Bolt!**" Contestir fired two bolts from his shoulders into the sky at Hawktor.

"**Ninja Defense Spiral Twister!**" Hawktor spun in a twister and deflected Contestir's attack before slamming into Contestir, returning him to ball form.

"Come on, man!" cried Zenet, holding Contestir in her hand.

"Sorry, Zenet. He got me by surprise there. It won't happen again."

"Gate Card set! Contestir stand!"

"Hawktor stand!" The two Bakugan charged at each other.

"**Bolting Storm!**" Contestir fired a bolt of lightning right at Hawktor. "And here comes the good stuff," said Zenet, summoning her Battle Gear. "Battle Gear set off!" Shun followed suit and summoned Swayther as he and Hawktor took off into the air. "Don't think you can run away from me!"

Contestir took off into the sky after Hawktor. "Don't worry, I've got him in my sights!"

"Gate Card open! Anger Shine!" Hawktor suddenly lost altitude and nearly crashed into the ground, but regained his balance just in time.

"Zenet! Quit fooling around and finish them off!" shouted Gill.

"I'm trying you pompous nimrod…just give me a second," she mumbled that last part so that Gill couldn't hear her. "**Spartablaster Rigal!**" The petals on Spartablaster unleashed a rain of gold pellets on Hawktor.

"We need to get out of here Hawktor!" cried Shun.

"Right!"

"Over there!" Shun pointed to Krakix. "That's who we need to take out. **Swayther Geku!**" The sky darkened again as Hawktor disappeared.

"Oh man, not again! I can't see anything here!" cried Zenet.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here," said Contestir.

"Wait, there they are! Right below us!" Contestir blasted Hawktor, who quickly flew out of the way was the sky brightened again.

"Cease fire, you fool! It's me!" shouted Gill as Contestir's attack struck Krakix. "What is wrong with you?" scolded Gill.

"Ah, I'm sorry! He tricked me!"

"Watch out, he's coming around again," said Contestir.

Hawktor flew up to Contestir and shot him right out of the sky, causing him to land on the ground with a thud next to Krakix. "**Sky Fang, Thunder Starion!**" Hawktor blew a wind with his green feathers at Contestir and Krakix, returning them to ball form. "Gate Card set!" Everyone summoned their Bakugan as the final match began.

"**Deadly Inferno!**" A red lightning burst forth from Krakix's helmet horns and struck Hawktor. "**Argon Stream!**" Krakix unleashed flames from his arms that set Hawktor aflame.

"**Bolting Fang, Slug Shot!**" Hawktor spun around, dousing the flames. He charged at Krakix, but he was easily pushed right off.

"**Samurai Shield!**" Gill activated the protective ability just before summoning his Battle Gear, Vicer.

"I better get back in there otherwise I'm done! I can do this Master Gill! **Advance Rapier!**" Contestir sent a ball of lightning at Hawktor.

"Gate Card open! Changling Force!" Contestir's attack quickly zoomed right around Hawktor and flew back to strike Krakix and Contestir.

Zenet covered her mouth in horror. "No! I can't believe he redirected my attack like that!"

"You are useless! **Vicer Oroch!**" Vicer's two arms slashed at Hawktor, who jumped back to evade. He took off to get out of reach but Vicer's pincer arm grabbed onto his ankle and slammed him into the ground. The pincer then grabbed him around his waist and squeezed hard, causing Hawktor to cry out.

"**Blaze Barnum!**" A fireball suddenly came out of nowhere and struck Krakix and Contestir, releasing Hawktor. Drago suddenly appeared next to Hawktor.

"Thanks, Drago," said Hawktor.

"You're a little late," joked Shun.

"Sorry, bud. Traffic was killer." Dan and Shun summoned their Battle Gear.

"**Swayther Geku!**" Hawktor opened fire on Krakix and Contestir as the sky darkened.

"**Cross Buster Neo!**" Krakix and Contestir couldn't take the combined force of Drago and Hawktor's attack and returned to ball form.

"I'm sorry, Zenet," said Contestir.

"I don't believe it!" cried Gill in anger.

"Ahh, no! We lost!" cried Zenet, frantic, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew exactly what was going to come because of this.

"You have failed me, Zenet! Let's go," said Gill as their disappeared.

* * *

**Zenet's POV**

"That's it! I'm done for!" I wailed. There was no escaping it. Master Gill gave me my chance and I failed. If it weren't for that ninja boy, I might have won! I buried my face into my arms as I hugged myself.

"Zenet…"

"…Yeah?" I looked up at Contestir on my arms.

"Maybe there's a way we can talk ourselves out of this." What did he just say? "I'm sure we can reason with Gill."

"I doubt it…"

"There has to be something we can offer!" It was sweet of Contestir to try and cheer me up, but all it was doing was giving my false hope.

"All I had to offer was my battling skills and those weren't strong enough!"

"But you fought so loyally! Surely that must mean something!"

"You forget, Contestir, we're Gundalian. Loyalty means nothing among us. That's what makes us so different from the Humans and Neathians. Things like partnership are only worth it to them…the only time we ever worked together was when we were trying to mess someone up." I couldn't help but laugh a little as I remembered the good times we had goofing things up for people.

Master Gill later summoned me to his chambers.

"Sir, we were only able to analyze 76% of the data you acquired," reported a soldier.

"That's it? This is all your fault, Zenet!" scolded Gill.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" I pleaded, bowing my head. "I'll do anything if you just give me another chance to make it right!"

"You're out of chances, little girl."

"Master Gill, please listen. I have a suggestion," said Contestir, flying up to Gill.

"Nobody asked you," he replied.

"Please, sir, if you just listen, I promise you will me interested." I thought that Gill was going to get rid of us right here and now, but the look on his face showed otherwise. Maybe Contestir actually knew what he was doing. "It's no secret that others in the Twelve Orders are jealous of your recent promotion to second-in-command. You could use someone loyal only to you who can watch your back and report their activities back to you."

"And who would this someone be?" asked Gill.

"Zenet, of course."

Wait…what did he just say? "Uh…yes! That's right! I would be honored to serve under you!" I cried, bowing my head in respect.

"And I will serve along side her," said Contestir.

"Very well, this seems like an interesting arrangement. I'm willing to give this a try…for now."

"Oh thank you! Thank you, Master Gill!"

"Now, I want you to disguise yourself as Nurzak and spy on Kazarina."

* * *

"Holy cow! We've got a secret! And Master Gill is going to be so happy when he hears this!" I squealed, returning to Gill's ship.

"Nice work, Zenet!" said Contestir.

"I think I'm a natural at this spy thing! And it's all thanks to you, Contestir!"

I arrived at Master Gill's chambers and informed him of the news. "Master Gill! Master Gill! I've got important news!"

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Nurzak and Kazarina are plotting to overthrow Emperor Barodius! I heard her say it myself!"

Gill smirked for a moment, but I was too excited to notice him raise his hand at me. "You've done well, Zenet."

"Thank you!" I beamed. "I'm ready for my next assignment, sir!"

Gill raised his hand at me and smiled maliciously. _'What?'_ Gill's red electricity surged from his hand and struck me. _'You said I did a good job? So why are you punishing me?'_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Krakix, what are you doing here?" asked Contestir outside of Gill's ship.

"…"

"Krakix…" said Contestir, with caution. Krakix suddenly took a physical form, followed by Contestir. Krakix charged forward and stabbed Contestir in the abdomen.

"You…tricked us!"

* * *

"Zenet…"

Zenet opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar place. She saw her faithful partner float towards her. "Contestir…" She held open her hands to receive him as he opened on her palms.

"They betrayed us…"

"I told you…tha-that Gundalians have no use for loyalty," she said, trying to hold in her tears.

"That's not always true, Zenet." Zenet looked at him in confusion, but he continued. "You and I are loyal to each other. We're real partners."

"Wow…you're right, we are partners," she said, closing her eyes, letting the tears escape. "Contestir?"

"Yes, Zenet?"

She drew her body in to a fetal position and held Contestir close to her heart. "I'm sorry that it took so long to realize it…"

"Hey, better late than never, right?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah…" agreed Zenet, laughing with Contestir.

* * *

**I really liked this episode, not just because it featured Shun, but because we got to see how Zenet really was rather than how she acted on Earth, which I really liked. For those of you interested, I wrote a oneshot set in this episode and it's RenxZenet, so check it out.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll get to work on the next one! Now, we've got a couple options and I'm really open to all of them:**

**1. Continue with each episode**

**2. Skip the Nurzak-Barodius battle and the Mobile Assault battle and go right into "Sid Returns"**

**3. Combine the Nurzak-Barodius battle and the Mobile Assault into one condensation.**

**What do you think? I'm thinking 3 because the Nurzak betrayal is kinda important to the plot, but not so important to the RenxSora romance to get a whole chapter by itself.**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	22. A New Ally?

**Hello my lovelies! Oh I have missed you. Not much fanfiction updating since I'm doing more fanart right now (in particular intermission screens for Bakugan ;)) But nighttime in Hawaii is a little uneventful so I've caught up on a lot of chapters and I felt updating since it's been over two weeks since my last update. And Arc 2 of MS officially airs today! Can't wait to see the new plot!**

**Hawaii's awesome, really sunny and hot. I burned my upper chest and shoulders and it hurts to wear a bra, but not that much and it's already healing. lol XD**

**I'm happy with the number of reviews again so do keep it up! The more reviews I get the more often I will update! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! ^^**

**Review Replies:**

**Story: **thank you

**sakurap: **ok

**Wolf: **Don't worry, there will be much more RenxSora before and after he returns to the Brawlers. hehe

**drake: **Thanks, I decided to do a bit of a combination of all of them, so you'll see ^^

**lilly: **Yeah, I'll try to fit more ShunxAyden in, but since this fic is all about RenxSora, the chances are low.

**Omega: **Thank you. There will be more RenxSora, I guarantee it!

**sakuraT:** No, no of course. I kinda feel bad that because this is a continuation of TBOS, I haven't done that much ShunxAyden to begin with. But to be honest, NV gives more opportunities for a budding romance than GI does for a couple that's already together.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora, their Bakugan and other OCs. This fic is not associated with the Bakugan Battle BRawlers series.**

**So I noticed some people have been wondering about the lack of ShunxAyden. So I'll just clarify. This is a continuation of TBOS but despite that, it won't focus on Shun and Ayden as much as TBOS did. TBOS was all about them meeting and falling in love in the first place and the plot of GI is more centered around the RenxSora pairing as well as just continuing with each season of Bakugan. Therefore, SYW will not have that much ShunxAyden since they are already together. But I promise you that when/if I continue into MS, there will be a SellonxShunxAyden love triangle and that pairing will be the focus! I really am trying to put in as much ShunxAyden as I can, but to be honest the events and plot of GI gives a lot of romance opportunities for a budding romance and not an already together couple. I hope you guys understand. I will be doing ShunxAyden fanart though!**

**Also since this is an insertion fic with 2 OCs now (5 if you include the Bakugan), the dialogue will get very heavy so I may either not feature Ayden, Sora and their Bakugan in dialogue as much or I will have them say someone else's line...esp if it's Jake...because I hate him. lol**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ayden strolled through the halls of the Neathian Royal Palace until she found Sora leaning over the balcony. Sora was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Ayden coming out. She nearly jumped when she heard Ayden's footsteps near her. Ayden placed her hands on the railing and looked down at the beautiful city below.

"Sora…are you ok?" Ayden asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," she answered plainly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she retorted.

"Well…it's just that, you know, what you said about Ren yesterday after Marucho and Fabia got back. Did you really mean that?"

"Of course. I'm so over Ren! He and the Gundalians are going down!" she said, slamming her fist on the railing in anger.

"You see, that's the problem. I don't think you're over him," Ayden said.

"What would make you say that?" Sora snapped, glaring at Ayden.

"Calm down, Sora. I'm just saying that I don't think you're fooling anybody, let alone yourself. You haven't been the same since you got back from that battle you and Jake had with Ren and Jesse. Y-you still love him, don't you?"

"No!" Sora shouted, turning away. "I'm completely over him! I could care less about what he thinks of me and what he does. He's not part of my life anymore! I'm just going to grow old and be alone for the rest of my life with years of wisdom that I can use to keep other people from getting hurt like I did! Because you have to be hard like a rock to get anywhere in this stupid world! That's what you've got to be like! Because people will just break your heart into a million pieces and leave you to pick them up on your own!" she shouted.

Ayden slowly inched over to Sora and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had never seen Sora this angry before. But she could tell it wasn't anger she was feeling, but rather pain. Sora was just too proud to admit her true feelings. "Hey…I can't possibly know how you must be feeling, considering your dating history…"

"Of course you wouldn't know!" she snapped. "You got lucky and met the love of your life on the first go while I've fallen for all the lies and scams thrown my way."

"Sora!" Ayden cried, a look of hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just…really confused right now."

"But, you still love him, don't you?" Sora simply looked at her and didn't answer. "I can tell from the look in your eyes."

Sora sighed and sniffled a little. "You're right, you're right, Ayden. I can probably get away with fooling the guys, but I can't get anything past you, can I? As much as I still love him, I can't forgive him. And even if what Marucho says comes true, even if Ren does come back to our side, it won't be enough to make up for everything he's done."

"Brawlers, please come to the debriefing room immediately!" Elright's voice rang over the loudspeaker, catching the two girls' attention.

"Come on, we better go. We can talk more later, Sora," said Ayden.

"Yeah, thanks Ayden," Sora smiled.

They met up with the boys on the way to their main meeting room as the door opened up for them. Fabia and Elright were already inside. "We heard there was a transmission coming from Gundalia," cried Dan, eagerly running into the room.

"Yes, it's coming in a secure channel," replied Fabia, turning to greet everyone. "It's a send-only transmission, so we can't respond to it and the channel is encrypted so even if we could respond, we'd never be able to get it on the same secure channel or keep the Gundalians from finding out about it."

"Attention people of Neathia, this is Nurzak of the Twelve Orders. I would like to meet with you with a delegation of your choosing to discuss the possibility of a peace treaty. Sunrise tomorrow at the edge of Western Sector K," Nurzak's voice was easily recognizable throughout the transmission.

"Nurzak? Is he for real?" cried Dan.

"The Twelve Orders are the ruling body of Gundalia, so they could be acting on Barodius' orders," said Elright.

"But I thought Barodius was intent on stealing the Sacred Orb," said Marucho.

"Is it possible that Barodius changed his mind?" suggested Dan.

"I don't buy that. Barodius doesn't seem like the kind of guy to suddenly want to work things out with everyone," said Sora.

"I agree with Sora, but this could very well be the first crack in Gundalia's unified front," said Drago.

"Wait, it's also possible that this is a trap," said Elright.

"It's true, we can't trust anything those creeps say," said Coredem.

"Well, trap or no trap, we can thrash those dudes any day. What have we got to lose?" boasted Jake.

"How about everything? We can't afford to be careless about this," said Hawktor.

"But we may have just as much to gain. Nurzak is one of the Twelve Orders. If we can get him on our side, we'll be that much closer to ending this war," said Azreal.

"So then…what do we do now?" asked Aranaut.

A few seconds of silence followed but were suddenly interrupted by Queen Serena. "It's simple, we proceed with Nurzak's meeting." Everyone looked up at the transmission screen to see Serena from her throne.

"How can you be sure it's not a trap?" asked Fabia, slightly put off by her sister's suggestion.

"I am anything but sure. However, the possible gain is worth the risk. We will proceed with the meeting and I want you all to be at Sector K at sunrise."

* * *

**Ren's POV**

It was late and I was on patrol duty. The halls were quiet and nearly completely empty but there was the occasional soldier posted, though most of them dozed off to sleep. I held my lantern up by my head so that I could see down the halls. I guess you could say that I was little scared of the dark. But could you blame me? Not only was Gundalia just a scary place to be to begin with, but I grew up underground and didn't see the sun until just a few months ago. But even the surface of Gundalia wasn't what I had hoped. The land was barren and the sky was dark, the sun barely shining it's brilliant light on our planet.

But on Earth, it was so different. Everything was bright, lush and beautiful. The sun lit of the entire sky and I could feel it's warmth on my skin. It just gave me such a warm and comfortable feeling. If I hadn't traded loyalty for freedom, I would have just stayed on Earth for the rest of my life…and the sun wasn't the only reason. I would have stayed on Earth forever, just to have another moment with her.

Unfortunately, we had both gone our separate ways. She chose the side of good for freedom and friendship. And I chose loyalty to an evil tyrannical ruler who had already killed off the only friends I made here.

Was I doing the right thing? After everything the Emperor has done for me and to me? He gave me my freedom, the very thing Linehalt and I have been craving for for years. But on the other hand, he's taken away the closest thing to real friends and interaction that I've ever had. If it were just me by myself, I would go back begging for forgiveness, but I can't risk Linehalt's freedom for what I want. Linehalt's Forbidden Powers are what put him there in the first place and he's been there longer than I have. It wouldn't be right for me as his friend and partner to put him back down there because of my own selfish reasons. I had to think about what was best for both of us…for Linehalt. He deserved freedom after such long imprisonment.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a door open. I lifted my lantern and saw a tall figure in brown, whom I quickly recognized as Nurzak. "You're up early," I said. I must have startled him as he suddenly turned around as if he wasn't expecting anyone to be up and about. Was he trying to sneak off somewhere? "What?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence, "can't you sleep?"

"Ren," he said, turning to face me. I walked up to him and looked up to meet his face. Nurzak was incredibly tall, even for an adult. "I supposed I could ask the same of you."

"I'm on patrol duty," I answered truthfully, hoping he would be satisfied with my answer. I knew there was some friction between the members of the Twelve Orders, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were using people to spy on each other and I certainly didn't want to get caught in the middle of another conflict.

Nurzak smiled at me. "Yes, of course. I've always admired the loyalty you've shown to the throne, even after everything and everyone you've lost. It's people like you that give me hope," he said, turning and walking away. He stopped after a few steps and continued speaking, "that the future of Gundalian will be better than anyone could ever dream," he said. I couldn't see his face, but I could almost feel the smirk that went with his tone of voice.

What did he mean by that? Did he and Emperor have some secret plan? And where was he going so early in the morning? I had the urge to follow after him, but something stopped me. It was almost as if something was telling me that if I followed him, I would run into trouble. And decided to heed my gut's warning ad continued with my patrol before retiring to my quarters.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Dan. The Brawlers and Elright gathered on flat mountaintop overlooking a canyon with crystal prisms sticking out of the earth.

"Yes, this is the Western edge of Sector K. This is where Nurzak said to meet him," said Hawktor.

"They better show! I'm not a morning person, so they better not have wasted my beauty sleep!" groaned Akwimos.

"Well it will be even worse if this turns out to be a trap," said Coredem.

"If that's the case then we should all keep our guard up," said Ayden.

"Is that what this is? If it's a trap, you Gundalians had better show yourselves!" shouted Jake, his voice echoing through the canyon.

"Calm down Jake, they're not going to come out if you yell at them," said Drago.

"Yeah, the Gundalians may be boneheads, but they're definitely not _that_ dumb," said Dan.

"We'll have our answers soon enough when the sun rises," said Shun.

"I hope so," said Fabia with uneasiness.

The Brawlers sat around for the next hour or two, for once in their life eagerly awaiting the arrival of a Gundalian ship. The scanned the skies once the sun began rising, but there was no sign of any aircraft let alone a single Gundalian. They waited around for a couple minutes, which turned into another hour, but there was still no sign on anyone.

"Looks like they bailed," said Dan.

"Maybe something happened to him," said Marucho. "Maybe he got in trouble or something."

"But what?" asked Akwimos.

"Who can say? All we know for now is that our war with Gundalia picks up right where we left off," said Shun.

With no other options, the Brawlers and Elright returned to the Palace. They had such an opportunity today to forge some sort of alliance with Nurzak. And with his help, they would have been one step closer to defeating Gundalia. But any hopes they had for a quicker end of this war were shattered when the sun rose and no body arrived to greet them.

* * *

Deep within the Gundalian Biological Research Centre, a young man in red with blonde hair encased inside a stasis container filled with a green liquid suddenly stirred and awoke.

* * *

**Ok, so I decided to completely skip the Mobile Assault episode because I see that episode as advertisement for the toys. I tried to give you guys a little more by including the conversation between Ayden and Sora. Sora's got a lot of anger and confusion and she needs somebody aside from her Guardians to talk to. And in case you didn't realize, the ending jumps right into Sid Returns.**

**Also, I'm not sure if all of you know this about Sora's dating history. Ayden is familiar with Sora's bad track record and if you don't know what she's talking about, read the oneshot I wrote that started it all for Sora in the first place. "Second Chances"**

**Next Chapter: Sacrifices: Dan and Sora face off against Ren as he receives help from someone he thought was dead.  
**

**Preview: His body was frozen; he couldn't move. He kept repeating to himself that this was all a bad dream and that when he'd wake up Sid would be alive again. He would be fine. But no amount of convincing was working. Ren knew this was reality.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. More RenxSora to come!**

**Review! ~ZP**


	23. Sacrifices

**I'm sad to say that I'm rather disappointed by the low number of reviews. And you guys were doing so well! lol. Anyway, I thought that since it's been well over a month, I might as well give you an update. I'm back at school now, which means I will be really busy and update on a minimum of a monthly basis. The same applies to all my other active fics. **

**Review Replies:**

**Story: **I'm ok to talk whenever. Thanks

**Sakura: **THank you. I felt that there should be some sort of conversation between friends. Sora needed someone to go to other Lex and Nessie. I wanted Ren's motivation mainly to be Sora. But I also noticed that when they showed us Gundalia, we never saw an obvious day time, so I thought, maybe Gundalian doesn't get sunlight? And that would just be another motivation. Ideally, I saw Ren living on Earth after the war so I wanted to play that in somehow.

**drake: **Hawaii was great, but now I'm back at school *sad face* lol And thanks for checking out my art. Not everyone tells me if they did, so I can't know.

**lilly: **Thanks. I was excited for arc 2, but it's dogshit.

**Just a general note to everyone. I have designed an Arc 2 outfit for Ayden (it looks great, just saying XD). I will also be continuing into MS, but only Arc 1. Why? Because Arc 1 gives me what I see to be a great opportunity to test the bonds of Shun and Ayden's relationship with some turmoil. That and the plot of Arc 2 is dogshit and (as of now) I don't see any reason for Ayden to be included into Arc 2. If she was, she'd just be like a recurring character who does nothing.**

**Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to further advertise "Brawlers of Tomorrow." If you haven't read it, check it out. It's only a chapter long right now. Also, I've created a wiki site (link on my profile) for all my characters - original and fan - so check that out if you have time!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal, Maelstrom, Mjolnir Breaker, Sora, Lex, Nessie and any other OCs. This fic is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Deep within the Gundalian Biological Research Centre, a young man in red with blonde hair encased inside a stasis container filled with a green liquid suddenly stirred and awoke. He slowly opened his eyes and felt drained of energy, as if he had not moved his body for some time now. The liquid he was submerged in quickly flooded into his eyes. He blinked several times before gaining some clarity in his vision.

_ 'Ugh…my head is killing me. Where am I?'_ He quickly scanned the room and recognized three other figures in similar stasis tubes. _'Zenet, Lena, Jesse…what happened?'_ All of a sudden, images flashed across his mind: his ruby dragon falling to the ground and disappearing as a blonde, blue-skinned woman waved her hand, the floor opening beneath him and falling as if endlessly. He suddenly jerked, remembering everything and struggled to the surface of the stasis tube, wires pulling off his body as he pulled himself out of the container. He breathed heavily, taking in precious oxygen as his vision slowly cleared up. He had to get away, far away. He saw his ruby partner in a Bakugan stasis lock and swiftly grabbed him, rushing out of the room and careful to avoid guards. He would only hope that his friends would forgive him for not setting them free. But he had to get out fast and find out what was going on. But more importantly, he had to find Ren.

* * *

Ren stood on the balcony of the Gundalian Palace overlooking the city. He was leaning against the railing, gripping it tightly as Linehalt sat next to his hand.

"What's wrong, Ren?" asked Linehalt, as he had done so many times didn't answer and instead turned his face away from Linehalt and stared off into the city. He quickly recalled several things people have said to him earlier.

_ 'I hate to break it to you Ren, but you're the bad guy…and bad guys don't get the girl,'_ Lena said to him back in Interspace shortly after he revealed his betrayal.

_ 'The course of true love never did run smooth…What I'm saying is that I don't think you're being honest with me. And I don't think you're being honest with yourself either,'_ Jesse said to him when he discovered the runaway Jesse on Neathia.

_ 'You say that, but I still can't believe that you mean it!'_ cried a tearful Marucho.

_ 'It's people like you that give me hope that the future of Gundalia will be better than we ever dreamed,'_ said Nurzak, shortly before his disappearance later that morning.

Ren hung his head. "Why is it that everyone keeps questioning my motivations for working for the Emperor?" he asked out loud, hanging his head back and looking up into the dark, clouded sky. Visions of Sid and Jesse's deaths suddenly flashed in his mind. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget about what happened. "Sid, Jesse, Lena, Zenet…too many have fallen for me not to see this mission all the way through. It would be an insult to their memory if I just gave up!" he cried, slamming his fist on the railing.

* * *

Sid could hear that witch's cackling down the hall. Once he got closer, he could see the flashing lights from her laboratory. He slowly peeked through the window and saw that her back was turned; she was entirely focused on her experiments, leaving him free to sneak right past her lab. Once he was sure he was clear of that witch, he made sure to stay out of sight of the main hall and breathed heavily, catching his breath.

"Attention all personnel! Report to transport ships immediately! Repeat: Report to transport ships immediately!" rang a voice over the intercom.

Sid stuck his head out into the hall just enough to check if the coast was clear and saw a cluster of soldiers heading his way. He quickly pulled his head back and pressed his back against the wall. A familiar figure suddenly rushed past him, followed by guards in uniform. Sid gritted his teeth as he watched them all disappear down the hallway.

"Ren…"

* * *

Ren stood next to Gill on his ship as they arrived on Neathia at sunrise. The screens zoomed in on the Neathian forces and Ren could easily make out the Brawlers among the Neathian soldiers. He couldn't help but feel mixed feelings as he glanced at Sora among his former friends.

"Linehalt, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Just remember all the reasons that we fight."

"So that we will learn more about the Forbidden Powers," answered Linehalt.

Ren nodded in agreement. "And so that we will never have to live in darkness again! Let's go!" Ren and Linehalt quickly took to the field and pulled out Megablaster, carefully waiting until their target came into sight. They had been trained to be patient and wait until the right moment to strike. In a few seconds, their target came zooming into view on a Mobile Assault vehicle. Linehalt pulled the trigger, firing a perfect beam directly at the vehicle causing Drago to swerve off course, but he easily recovered.

"Direct hit!" Ren cried. Ren looked through his binoculars and could see Dan and Drago looking around, trying to find the source of the attack. "Let's hit them again! **Megablaster Boost!**" Linehalt fired again, causing Drago to steer down into the canyon. "Follow them," Ren said, standing up.

Megablaster compressed and Linehalt lifted Ren up onto his shoulder and they took off into the sky. "There they are!" Ren shouted, once Drago came into sight. They made a turn and he could see the entrance to a small cave in their direction. "Linehalt, don't let them get away!"

"Right!" Linehalt fired right in front of Drago before he reached the cave but a huge cloud of smoke covered the entire area. Once the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Drago or Dan. "Well, that was easy," said Linehalt.

"Yes, too easy," said Ren.

"Looking for us?" They heard a voice behind them and quickly turned around to see Dan and Drago right behind them.

"How did he get behind us?" cried Ren.

"Think fast!" But before Ren and Linehalt could react, Drago lunged forward and tackled Linehalt, knocking the Megablaster right out of his hands and sending him falling to the ground below.

"**Cross Fire!**" Drago sent fire in an X shape at Linehalt.

"You'll never win! **Razen Breaker!**" Linehalt returned the attack with a bolt of purple lightning, Both attacks hit the other Bakugan right in the chest, sending them plummeting to the ground. Drago and Linehalt quickly recovered and opened their wings to slow their descent and land on their feet.

"**Blaze Hammer!**" Drago, glowing red, charged at Linehalt.

"**Dark Javelin!**" Linehalt summoned a javelin and charged at Drago, striking the javelin at his head, which Drago stopped with his hand. Drago snapped the tip of the javelin and the two of them broke apart.

"**Particle Wave!**" Drago sent a bright red blast from his chest at Linehalt.

"**Darkness Blizzard!**" Linehalt flapped his wings and canceled out the attack.

"Yeah? Well, try this on for size. **Blaze Barnum!**" Drago sent a stream of flames from his mouth at Linehalt.

"**Razen Breaker!**" Linehalt sent a blast at lightning at Drago, deadlocking their two attacks. "That's it Linehalt, hold steady now. We've almost got him," Ren said, focusing his eyes on Dan. All of a sudden, Drago's attack broke through Linehalt's, catching Ren off guard as Linehalt was blasted into the rock wall next to Ren. "Linehalt, no!"

"That…didn't hurt," said Linehalt. He stepped out of the crater he made in the wall.

Ren looked down, disappointed with himself. "I lost my concentration there…"

* * *

Sora, mounted on the head of her Guardian Leviathan, activated another ability that did away with an army of Gundalian Bakugan. "That looks like the last of them, let's head over to the next area," said Sora.

"Right!" Lex glided over the ground as if he were swimming through the air in search of anymore Gundalian soldiers.

"Ren!" shouted Dan from across the canyon. "Why are you even doing this, dude?"

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked Lex, suddenly stopping.

"Yeah, that sounded like Dan. Let's check it out." Lex glided over to the edge of a cliff where they saw Drago and Linehalt facing off against each other.

"There's Dan and Drago, and that's-"started Lex.

"Ren," finished Sora, glaring at the Gundalian boy below.

"Shouldn't we help Dan?" asked Lex.

"Dan's a tough guy, he can take care of himself. Besides, I want to hear what they're talking about," replied Sora. Neither of the boys nor their Bakugan had yet spotted her and Lex so they stayed quiet, listening in on their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" shouted Ren with anger.

"Why are you fighting for a creep like Barodius?" asked Dan.

"Like I need to explain myself to you? If it means that much to you, I fight because the Emperor has given me my freedom and I owe him everything for that!" Ren shouted.

"Well, for someone who's supposed to be free, you sure look pretty miserable," said Dan, causing Ren to flinch. "This may sound crazy, but when I think about how you and Marucho were when you guys were working on Bakugan Interspace even if it was supposed to be a trick on us."

"Enough! You don't understand anything!" shouted Ren.

"Well then explain it to me? Do you know what Marucho said to us the other day? He said he's convinced that you'll come back to us, that no matter what, you're still our friend. So tell me, was he right?"

"Marucho's just a guillable kid. He let his soft heart get the better of him. He was the easiest to fool," Ren said with an unconfident smirk.

"Is that so? Because I don't think Marucho was wrong. I think he was spot on!"

"You don't know anything!" yelled Ren.

"I know a lot more than you think I do. I saw how happy you were with Marucho and with Sora," said Dan, causing Ren's eyes to widen in shock. "You can't fake that kind of happiness. So maybe we weren't the only ones fooled by your lies, maybe you were lying to yourself too!" Sora, still hidden with Lex was taken aback by Dan's words. Was Ren's façade real like he had said, or was it just a lie even to himself?

Ren clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly before opening them to speak. "I've had enough of you! You don't know me! I'm a Gundalian! Born and bred, you hear me? A Gundalian!" he shouted at Dan with such rage as if trying to assure himself.

"And a Brawler," added Dan.

"…A Brawler?" asked Ren, stunned.

"Or did you forget that we all welcomed you as one of our own? Well? Answer me!" shouted Dan, pointing his finger at Ren.

Ren stared at Dan as images suddenly flashed through his mind. _"You're one of us now Ren. Battle Brawlers aren't just a team, we're family!"_

_ "From this day forward, you will be caring for the Dark Bakugan who lives here," said the old man to his grandson._

_ "B-but I d-don't want to d-do it!" protested the little boy._

_ "This is your destiny boy. As a descendant of the Protectors of the Dark Bakugan, this is what you must do." The little boy jumped down the large steps in the underground cave as the Dark Bakugan floated next to them, quiet upset at the little boy's presence. The ground beneath the boy's feet suddenly gave away as he fell down into the black nothingness, screaming his lungs out._

"Ahhh!" cried Ren, grasping his head with his hands.

"Ren!" cried Linehalt in worry.

"Ren," whispered Sora, still observing the battle in front of her.

"I won't go back! I won't go back there! I won't go back to living in the darkness!" he shouted, shaking his head in a craze.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lex.

"I don't know..." replied Sora, her eyes furrowed in worry. _'Darkness? What's this darkness he's talking about?'_

"But Barodius put you there in the first place! Join us, Ren! I know it's what you really want!" cried Dan with a smile.

Ren looked up shocked, before hanging his head. "No…I can't forget everyone I've lost. I can't let their sacrifices be in vain. I can't throw away everything after how far I've come…" For a second, it almost looked like Ren was about to accept Dan's offer, but then his demeanor suddenly changed. "Let's leave the darkness behind for good!"

"Yes," agreed Linehalt. He tumble rolled to the side and grabbed Megablaster, quickly mounting it on his shoulders and firing straight at Dan.

Drago suddenly jumped in front of Dan as the blast hit him straight in the back. He fell forward but held himself up with his arms over Dan.

"Drago, are you ok?" cried Dan in worry.

"Yes I'm fine, but we need to take them out quickly."

"I know, pal. And I think I've got just the tool to help us out. Battle Gear set off! **Cross Buster Neo!**" Drago fired the two cannons on his back at Linehalt.

"**Megablaster Lock!**" Ren countered. The two attacks canceled each other out. "Keep going! **Volting Vibra!**" Linehalt sent a beam of purple lightning at Drago.

"I don't think so! **Blaze Reflector!**" A red shield formed around Drago, reflecting Linehalt's attack back at him. Ren held up his arm to shield himself form the dust flowing his way as Linehalt fell back. "You like that? Ability-"

"Activate! **Corundum Tusk!**" Dan was suddenly cut off by a mysterious voice as red pellets came out of nowhere and struck Drago.

Ren looked to find the source of his hidden ally and recognized the gold and scarlet stoned dragon. "Rubanoid? But how?"

A single Gundalian soldier in the standard issue armor walked out from behind Rubanoid on the cliff above. "No time for chit chat, we're in the middle of a battle. "Let's go! **Scarlet Plate!**" Red plates from Rubanoid's wings flew over to Drago, surrounding him before emitting a shocking blast. "Hey, how about a little help, Ren?" Ren stared at the soldier, wide eyed and marveled at how this savior knew his name. The soldier slowly moved his hands up to his helmet and removed it, revealing the face of someone Ren had long thought to have been dead.

"Sid?" cried Ren, in surprise as a smile slowly formed on his face. His friend was alive! Sid was alive! Ren quickly turned back to the important task at hand and glared at Dan and Drago. "**Razen Breaker!**"

"Ok, no more sitting back, let's go Lex!" cried Sora.

"You got it!" Lex dove from the cliff top and landed in front of Drago, dropping Sora off right next to Dan on the ledge behind them.

"**Tsunami Tail!**" Lex waved his tail, covered with water and easily blocked Linehalt's attack.

"Sora! Man, am I glad to see you!" cried Dan with a wide smile.

"Well, I thought even the great Dan Kuso could use a hand," Sora replied.

Ren was slightly taken aback by Sora's sudden appearance. How long had she been there? Had she heard their entire conversation? He was stunned by the mixture of feelings that resurfaced once again, something that happened whenever he thought about her let alone saw her face to face. He clearly still had some degree of feelings for her, but his loyalty to Barodius put him on the opposite side of her. Ren wasn't able to react but Sid's sudden action did for him.

"You're gonna need more than a little shield to keep us out!" Sid held out his hand summoning Battle Gear. "Battle Gear set off! **Destrakon Gear Brinel!**"

"**Megablaster Lock!**" Linehalt fired his cannon.

"**Cross Buster Neo!**" Drago returned fire with his cannons.

"**Blue Lightning!**" Lex fired two streams of striking blue lightning from his two larger claws.

All four attacks met in the middle and the force was so strong that it pushed back each of the four participating Bakugan and returned them all to ball form simultaneously. Dan set down a Gate Card and the battle began once more. "I think this calls for a Mobile Assault," suggested Dan.

"Agreed," said Drago.

"Jakalier, mobile assault launch!" Drago mounted on the flying vehicle as it took to the air and Dan jumped into the cockpit, leaving Sora and Lex on the ground.

"A battle vehicle? You've left your battling partner out in the open but that's fine with me!" cried Ren, summoning his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear set off!" Megablaster mounted on Linehalt's shoulders. "Wait for me!" Ren cried as he jumped into Linehalt's hand and onto his shoulder.

"Don't think I'm gonna let Ren have all the fun! Battle Gear set off!" **Destrakon Gear Brinel!**" Rubanoid's multiple heads began firing a rain of lasers at Drago in the air. "Just stay still!" Sid gritted his teeth as Drago easily evaded each of the blasts.

A stream of blue lightning was suddenly shot in Rubanoid's direction. He barely managed to dodge as he saw Lex ready for another attack. "You didn't forget about little old me, did you?" taunted Sora.

Drago turned and saw Linehalt gaining on them and began speeding up. "**Shooting Flamer!**" Drago steered Jakalier high into the air as it let out a rain of red pellets, which shot Linehalt and Ren right out of the sky. "Ok, let's give Sora a hand, Drago!"

"Right!" Drago sent another rain of pellets directly at Rubanoid. Rubanoid tried to counter but Shooting Flamer shot right through his attack. Drago and Dan dismounted as Dan summoned his Battle Gear as well. "Gate Card open! Power Flatter!"

"Time to step it up! **Megablaster Lock!**" cried Ren.

"**Destrakon Gear Brinel!**" yelled Sid.

"**Cross Buster Flame Impact!**"

"**10 Eyes!**" added Sora.

Drago and Lex's combined attacks easily ripped through Linehalt and Rubanoid's attack, returning them both to ball form and sealing a victory for Neathia. Sid bent down and picked up Rubanoid as Ren walked over to him.

"Sid…" he said, as if he was worried that the Sid in front of him was merely an illusion. "I thought you were…"

"Huh? No, no," he said, reassuring Ren. "The others are still around too, but they're all bottled up right now."

"They're still alive?" Ren asked hopefully.

"Yup!" answered Sid.

"That's great!" smiled Ren. His friends, whom he thought had been killed for their loses, were alive! Ren couldn't be happier.

Sid suddenly looked up and saw a huge ball of black and purple energy flying right at them. "Look out!" cried Sid, tackling Ren out of the way. The blast pushed them a few feet; Ren was still safely on the cliff but Sid almost fell over but was able to grab onto the edge at the last minute.

"Ren!" cried Sora in worry. She quickly doubled back, remembering her current feelings for him and wondering why she cried out in worry for him in the first place before recomposing herself.

"What was that?" asked Dan. They all looked up into the sky and saw a familiar black and purple dragon with green highlights.

"Dharak!" cried Drago.

"Insolent fool! How dare you escape?" shouted Dharak.

Ren crawled over to Sid and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up, but had no energy left. "I've got you, Sid," Ren said with as much reassurance as he could.

"I always thought you were weak, Ren. But I guess you finally proved me wrong after all this time," Sid said with a smile. He tossed something up to Ren, which he caught with his other hand. "Take care of him for me, will ya?"

Ren opened his hand and saw Rubanoid. "Sid, what are you talking about?" cried Rubanoid in fear and worry.

"Don't worry about the rest of us, Ren. Just do what you have to do!" Before Ren could reply, Sid pulled his hand from Ren's grip, careful not to pull Ren over with him, and plummeted into the gorge below.

"Siiiiid!" cried Ren as Sid's body quickly disappeared into the dark gorge below. His eyes widened as his friend fell and was truly gone this time. His body was frozen; he couldn't move. He kept repeating to himself that this was all a bad dream and that when he'd wake up Sid would be alive again. He would be fine. But no amount of convincing was working. Ren knew this was reality.

"Time to go, Ren," Ren looked up at Dharak in the sky, the one responsible for Sid's death.

"Don't do it!" shouted Dan from across the gorge.

Ren stared at Dan with a blank expression, contemplating whether he should return with Dharak and Barodius or take Dan up on his offer and return to his true friends. He looked over to Sora, as if he were waiting for her to say something as well, but no words came from her mouth, only a hurtful glare escaped her eyes. He wondered if she too would welcome him back with open arms, but after all the things she's said to him, he wouldn't be surprised if she was the first to protest it. "Dan…" he muttered before disappearing.

"Ren!" shouted Dan. Dharak began flying away. "Wait!" Dan shouted at him.

"You're wasting your breath, kid," said Dharak.

"You creep!" cried Dan.

"Save your petty insults for our next battle." Dharak lifted his tail and blasted a thin laser at Drago and Lex's feet, igniting a dark flame. Drago and Lex shielded their partners as the flames died down. They looked back at the pillar where Dharak stood but saw that he had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" cried Dan.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," said Drago.

* * *

**Ok, so we're getting to the part that personally I've just been waiting for: Ren's decision to change sides. And believe me, I've really incorporated Sora into that scene. I hope you like what I did here with Sora overhearing the conversation. I wanted her to be included somehow, but not completely. **

**Next Chapter: The Choices We Make - Ren must choose between two things he wants.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	24. The Choices We Make

**Sup guys. It's my birthday today so as a celebration of that, I've decided to update each and every one of my fanfics. Exam week was tough as hell, so I'm glad it's over and Batman: Arkham City...it's ok. I can't say that with a straight face, it's awesome. Anyone who doesn't have a copy right now, go and get it! Every Batman or video game fan in general should have a copy of that game in their video game library. **

**So here's today's chapter! Also, as a part of an art trade, ItamiHachiko on Devianart drew me a stunning and lovely picture of Ren and Sora together. It's so beautiful and I suggest any fans of this fic and of Ren and Sora to check it out. It can easily be found under my favorites on my dA page.**

**Tune into my dA page for a pic of Shun and Ayden dressed up for Halloween! And possibly Ren and Sora if I have time and get an idea for them.**

**Review Replies: **

**Story: **Then why not tell me what you think could better? I can't improve if people don't tell me what they liked/didn't like about it.

**drake: **Thank you very much! Now that exams are over I'll have a short period of time for fanfic writing and drawing until more school stuff rolls in.

**lilly: **Thanks! I wanted her to be part of the events, but not completely, at least not for most of it. Besides, I think Ren wouldn't reveal everything he's thinking if he knew Sora was there.

**Omega: **Thanks, this part is one of my favs because it's all RenxSora.

**winter: **Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I've heard of Fushiji Yuuji but I have yet to be compelled to get into it. What do you need writing tips for? Just message me and I'll try to help any way I can!

**naruto: **Is that a catchphrase from the show? I don't watch Naruto so I don't know.

**shadow: **Thank you. Lemon is a term to describe fanfics with sexual content. Lime is used to refer to more toned down versions like a hot make out section while lemon is used to refer to a full on sex scene.

_'Italics'_ are thoughts

_Fully italicized passages_ are flashbacks.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora, their Bakugan and any other OCs. This fanfiction is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Ren's POV**

It played over and over again in my head. We were on Neathia and I was fighting Dan and Sora when Sid suddenly showed up. He was alive! I thought he was dead! Then all of a sudden, I was flat on the ground, my arms over the edge grabbing on Sid's hand, desperately trying to pull him up. Sid was far bigger and heavier than I; I just didn't have enough strength to pull him up.

Sid flicked his wrist and tossed something up to me. "Take care of him for me, will you?"

I caught it in my hand and looked at him confused. I looked at my hand and opened it, seeing Sid's Bakugan, Rubanoid in my palm. "Sid, what are you talking about?" I cried frantically.

"Don't worry about the rest of us, Ren. Just do what you have to do." Sid pulled his hand from my grip without pulling me along with him. My eyes widened as I felt him slip from my hand.

"Siiiid!" I stared wide-eyed as Sid's body got smaller and smaller before finally disappearing into the black gorge below. He was gone. I had just gotten my friend back and lost him just as quickly. I had him! I had him right in my hands and I just let him go…he was gone and it was my fault. But he said that the others were alive: Jesse, Lena and Zenet. Could it be? Were they truly still alive? Perhaps Sid's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain and I could recue my friends.

I sat in my quarters on my bed, staring at Rubanoid in my hands. He hadn't opened or spoken since Sid gave him to me. I couldn't blame him; he just watched his partner fall to his death. He was in shock and he needed some time alone.

"I…" I started, not sure where to begin speaking.

"Tell me, Ren," said Linehalt, opening up by my shoulders.

"I feel so confused now…"

"_But Barodius put you there in the first place! Join us, Ren! Please!"_ Dan's offer sounded like such a good idea. But to throw away all the progress I've made at the cost of my friends would be an insult to their memory. Though, perhaps it would be different since they're actually still alive. Maybe there was a way we coud all make it out alive...

"I need answers…" I made my way to Emperor Barodius' private chambers. I had been there once before so I knew where to find it. I heard him say to enter so I stood by the door as his chair moved from his desk to the center of the room towards me.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

I lowered my head and bowed at him before speaking. "Please forgive my intrusion sire, but there is something I need to ask. Why is it that Sid, Jesse, Lena and Zenet all punished for failures while I was spared each time even though I was equally at fault? I don't get it! I was in charge of them yet none of the blame fell on me! Instead I receive special treatment!"

I couldn't see Barodius' face as his back was turned to me, but I could almost feel the anger emanating off him in waves. "What is your point?" he asked.

"Well sire, each of my teammates pledged their loyalty to you and Gundalia just as I have. So why am I the only one left standing?" When he didn't answer right away and I continued speaking. "I can only assume that it has something to do with Linehalt's Forbidden Powers," I said, looking at Linehalt in my palm. I stood up. "I've been entrusted with guarding Linehalt since I was a child and yet I still know nothing of these Forbidden Powers! Even after spending all this time in the light, it still feels like I'm helpless and trapped in the dark!"

"Pay attention, Ren!" I flinched at his serious tone of voice. He looked to his left and a screen appeared showing the outside. "Look at the desolate wasteland Gundalia has become. This place is just as hopeless and depressing as the underworld you lived in. Not even the sun shines on our world. But you have the power to change that, not only for yourself but for the rest of Gundalia." I felt a shadow loom over me and looked up, seeing Barodius had stepped out of his seat and was standing over me. "Don't cloud your mind with silly questions."

"But, sire, I-" I protested.

"I don't want to hear anymore questions, Ren. It is crucial to your mission that you listen to and obey my orders." He put his hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Do this and I promise that your life will be better than it ever has."

I stared at the ground, wondering if Barodius' words were true. For so long, his words felt like empty promises or perhaps with Exokor's upgrades nearly complete, my wish would be finally granted. But was it really worth to lose everything I had back on Earth?

"Ren…" I heard Linehalt say.

"Emperor Barodius." Kazarina's image suddenly appeared on the screen. "You'll be pleased to know that I've completed Exokor's upgrades," she said.

"Well done, Kazarina." He turned to me as the screen shut off. "Time to go, Ren. You're destiny awaits," he said, walking out of his chambers and leaving me behind. Several soldiers and the Twelve Orders quickly boarded their vessels, Barodius had invited me to accompany him on his ship, as the entire armada set course for Neathia.

It didn't take long for Dan and Drago to show up. Drago flew up to us and I could hear Dan yell, "No, don't do this, Ren!"

I looked at my former friend with sad eyes and muttered quietly, "Sorry…"

"Argh! I don't know what else I can say to you, Ren! A year ago, I met someone like you! He was fighting for a side that he no longer believed in! I didn't give up on him because he was my friend's brother and he came around eventually and joined us! But if you wanna hang with creeps then I guess that's your choice! If you want to fight than bring it on!" Dan yelled, angrily.

I silently gripped Rubanoid in my hand. He still hadn't spoken at all. I was starting to wonder if he would ever recover. Losing a partner would no duobt be traumatic, and I pray that I will never know that feeling. I wanted to stand up and shout at Dan, but I remembered where I was and remained at my knees behind Barodius.

"Why don't you sit this one out Ren? You might learn something," said Barodius. Dharak, mounted on Exokor dropped from the ship and landed on the ground with a loud thud, a huge gust of wind blowing ground troops away. "I would like you all to meet, Colossus Dharak!" shouted Barodius with pride.

I watched as several battles unfolded below. Stoica and Gill were fighting on a lake against Marucho and Jake while Kazarina and Airzel fought against Shun, Fabia and Ayden. I scanned the battlefield below but saw no sign of Sora anywhere. She had to be here somewhere. All the Twelve Orders had come to attack and as a Brawler she must have been on the front line. But I couldn't see her anywhere. Was it possible that she got injured in the last battle? Because of me? I couldn't bare the thought of her being hurt...though after what I did to her, it was probably a little late for that.

"You'll stay out of my way if you know what's good for you, boy! **Darkness Waver!**" Exokor fired a dark purple beam at Drago, which he easily dodged. "**Darkness Glow!**" Dharak emitted a wave just as a huge orb formed and expanded towards Drago.

"**Particle Wave!**" Drago shot a red beam from his chest, which ate through Dharak's attack. A huge cloud of dust covered the field from the blast, but when it cleared, Dharak and Exokor still stood strong.

"It's going to take a lot more than that!" taunted Dharak. Blue lightning suddenly struck Exokor from out of nowhere, but barely left a scratch. "Who dares to interrupt our battle?" Dharak yelled.

I looked over and saw Leviathan, his claws glowing a bright blue. "Sora!" I cried out in worry once I saw her on top of Lex's head. She shouldn't be here of all places! Dharak was dangerously powerful and even more so when he had Exokor. I couldn't see her get hurt by someone as merciless as Dharak.

"You'll pay for that insolent wench!" shouted Dharak.

Barodius summoned his Battle Gear from his hand. "Battle Gear set off! **Airkor Zayin!**" Purple orbs were released from Airkor as they spear over the entire area, hitting Lex and shooting Drago right out of the sky.

"No! Dan! Sora!" I cried. It was tearing me apart watching this. But what was I to do? I wasn't on their side anymore. Their well-being wasn't my concern. I stuck my head out enough just to see Drago and Lex struggle to get up.

"Ren! If you want to fight us so badly, why are you just standing there?" cried Dan. I stared at him wide-eyed. Dan was persistent; I'll give him that. "It's not too late to change sides!"

"Quit wasting your breath, Dan. He's a lost cause," spat Sora. I frowned when I heard Sora say that about me. Had she truly given up on me when Dan and Marucho were so convinced that I would return to them? I thought she of all people would be holding out for me.

"Well, you better do it quickly because we're about to thrash your Emperor!" Dan jumped onto Drago's shoulder and summoned Battle Gear while Sora jumped on Lex's head, ready to continue fighting. "**Cross Buster Neo!**" Drago fired his cannons at Exokor.

"All right then," said Dharak. "Exokor!" A dark shield formed around Exokor, but only managed to hold of Drago's attack for a split second before shattering into pieces.

"What now?" I asked unsure of what do to.

"We crush them like insects," smirked Barodius.

Lex and Drago blasted Dharak with everything they had, but Exokor's power seemed to be far too much for them. The light from the blast was so powerful that I had to shut my eyes for fear of blindness. Once the light died down, I opened my eyes, stunned to see Drago and Lex fall to the ground in exhaustion. They were losing…

"Well, that was easier than I thought," boasted Barodius.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"That's up to you, Ren." I looked down at my hand, shocked to hear Rubanoid's voice. "Don't let Sid's sacrifice be in vain."

"Ren, remember what Dan said," said Linehalt.

I closed my eyes, replaying Sid's death in my head along with Dan's words to me in our last battle. _"I know a lot more than you think I do. I saw how happy you were with Marucho and with Sora. You can't fake that kind of happiness. So maybe we weren't the only ones fooled by your lies, maybe you were lying to yourself too!"_

"Well done, Dharak! Now destroy the second shield!" Dharak aimed all his weapons at the shield, ready to take it out with one hit. "Pay close attention Ren, this is what true power looks like! **Westwall Shield!**" The blast from Exokor and Dharak was so powerful I could almost feel the entire ship shake. Just as it almost reached the shield, Drago and Lex stepped in their way with their own abilities ready to defend the shield.

I watched in horror as they stood up to the blast. But I could tell there was no way they would be able to make it out alive. "Sora! Dan!" I didn't know what I was supposed to do. All I could do was sit here and watch as my friend and the girl I loved put their lives on the line to oppose Barodius. They were so brave in doing so, and I was a coward for just sitting here doing nothing. Drago and Lex's best attempts were futile as Dharak's attack broke through their defense and shattered the shield. Drago and Lex fell to the ground unconscious and I could see Dan wasn't moving either. No…he couldn't be! I quickly darted my eyes back and forth, searching for any sign of Sora. She had to be fine; she just had to.

I smiled to my slightly as I saw her struggle to get up from the ground. She stumbled over to Dan, turning him over to his back. "Dan, Dan wake up!" she cried, shaking his shoulders, but he was out cold. She turned and went over to her Guardian. "Lex, come on, get up!" she cried, pushing his head, but he was out cold too. She glanced up at the shield, startled but Dharak's break through it. "Oh no…"

Barodius cackled at his victory. "Now you see how futile your resistance is…Ren," he said. I looked up at him. "You've pledged your loyalty to me many times before. Now put your words into action. Crush these insects and I will reveal to you the secret of Linehalt's Forbidden Powers!"

Did he mean it? Was he finally going to give me what he had promised so long ago? And all I had to do was finish off Dan and Sora…I shut my eyes as Linehalt spoke to me.

"Ren, are you sure?" he asked me.

I stood up. "I don't have a choice, Linehalt," he said, as he was teleported to the surface where Sora was still trying to wake Lex up but to no avail. She looked up at me when she noticed my presence.

"Ren…" she said with a glare. Her eyes widened in shock as Linehalt landed behind me, holding his Megablaster. She stared at the gun, before realizing what it meant. "So this is what you choose?" she asked. I didn't answer and instead just gave her a determined glare. She shut her eyes, tears escaping them as she continued speaking, "Fine, just get it over with," she whimpered, tightly grabbing onto Lex.

I stared at the girl I loved before me, as she cowered in fear ready and waiting to die. Here were my two choices: defect and rejoin the people that truly made me happy or follow orders and execute the girl I loved. I already knew which choice was right and which was wrong. It felt like time had frozen all around us and I couldn't help but think back to my time on Earth with Sora…

* * *

_ "Hey are you lost?"_

_I turned around and saw her for the first time. There she stood in front of me with short brown hair and black bangs in a black blazer, light blue shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. _

_ "Uh, yeah. I came here with a friend of mine, but I must've lost him." It was my first time at the mall with Marucho and he was just showing me around._

_ "Yeah getting lost here is really easy. You don't look like from around here, are you new in town?"_

_ "Uh, yes. I'm staying with a friend of mine."_

_ "Cool, who?"_

_ "Marucho."_

_ "Marucho Marukura? The really short, blonde kid who lives in that giant tower?"_

_ "That's the one."_

_ "Neat, I hear he's working on some online Bakugan fighting game, is that true?" she asked, getting close to me._

_ "Kinda, it's more of a virtual reality thing. I'm actually helping him set it up," I said, modestly rubbing the back of my head._

_ "Awesome! When will it be ready, I haven't had a good battle in ages!"_

_ "Soon. You brawl?" I asked._

_ "Yeah. These are my partners, Aquos Leviathan and Aquos Plezira." She held out her hand to introduce her Bakugan._

_ "Nice to meet you." They said to me._

_ "Whoa, they talk?" I asked._

_ "Of course, all Bakugan talk. Don't you have one?"_

_ "Uh, only in Bakugan Interspace. Unless people bring in their own real partners, all the Bakugan in Interspace are virtual clones. That way, no real Bakugan would be harmed."_

_ "Wow, impressive."_

_ "Ren! There you are!" Marucho suddenly arrived, panting, completely out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you!" _

_ "Sorry Marucho, we must've gotten separated," I said._

_ "Well, I'm glad I found you. We still have tons of stuff to do before we can fully launch Bakugan Interspace!"_

_ "Right." I turned to her. "Sorry, but I've really got to go. It was nice meeting you." I held out my hand. "I'm Ren, Ren Krawler."_

_ "Sora Minamoto, nice to meet you Ren. Look me up on Bakugan Interspace." She said with a wink while shaking my hand. I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach as our hands touched and she winked at me._

_We were already on our third date. Our first one was at a virtual coffee store in Bakugan Interspace, the second at the movies and now we were at the park eating ice cream. I was a bit careless and got ice cream on my nose. Sora laughed and whipped my nose clean. We both froze again as I felt her skin touch mine. I didn't know what it was, but something just felt really right about this. _

_I dropped the ice cream onto the sidewalk and cupped her face in my hands, slowly pulling her face to mine and lightly pressing my lips against hers. I didn't know what I was doing, but it just felt so right. But, maybe I was taking things to quickly. Were you supposed to kiss on the third date? I didn't know! I've never been on a date with a girl before this in my life! _

_I got my answer when I felt her relax and wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. _

* * *

Things seemed so much easier then, even if it was all supposed to be a lie, the feelings were all real, every last one of them. But was I that kind of person? The kind of person who would sacrifice the girl they loved to get what they wanted? For so long, I didn't know what to do. I stayed with Barodius out of fear, but Dan's proposition to return to the Brawlers was truly an appealing idea. I had all this time to decide what I wanted for my own path but I never did. I spent all that time wondering on the what if's but never got anywhere. I was only thinking, not acting. And now here I was, a gun pointed at Sora as she shut her eyes and cowered with her Guardian, waiting for the imminent attack to hit her.

This was the moment where I had to decide; there was no more putting it off.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Oh no, what will Ren do? What choice will he make? I'm sure you all already know ;)**

**Next Chapter - Cause and Effect: Ren makes a decision that could very well change the rest of his life.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	25. Cause and Effect

**Man...I'm so disappointed in you guys. Such a pitiful amount of reviews...it makes me want to cry. :( You guys have to do better if you want me to update again. But since the next chapter hasn't been written up yet and I'm getting hit with essays from now til early December and then slammed by finals until mid December...the chances of an update will be unlikely.**

**Review Replies: **

**Alana: **Hehe, you'll see

**Story: **Arkham City is fantastic. Thanks

**lilly: **Thank you!

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal, Sora, Lex, Nessie and other OCs. This fanfiction is not associated with the official Bakugan series.**

**Please review, don't just fav and alert, as much as I love those.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ren stood with Linehalt behind him, aiming his Megablaster at Sora and Lex. This was the moment that had been awaiting him. Everything he had done led to this exact second: the moment where he would decide where his true loyalties lied and which side he would choose. He knew what it was like to be on both sides, but it seemed like he was never truly loyal to either of them, so which side was he to go with? Continue fighting for a ruthless leader who would just as quickly discard him as if he were any other nameless soldier or rejoin those who accepted him as their friend. These were his choices. For so long his master had promised him answers to the questions that plagued him since he was a little boy and with every passing day in this war, it felt like those answers were getting farther and farther away. But now, those answers were within reach, but would they just fly out of his hand once he got them like before? Or was Barodius true to his words this time?

He looked at the girl in front of him, the girl he loved. Sora's eyes were shut and he could see the gleam of faint tears escape from her eyes. In order to get those answers he had so long desired, he had to strike her down. But could he do it? He stared long at hard at Sora, a girl he once shared familiar feelings with, feelings that to this day have not changed before finally coming up with his answer.

"I have finally chosen a side!" Ren shouted as he turned, pointing his finger at Barodius. Linehalt turned, redirecting Megablaster at Dharak and fired, only managing to blast one of the joints on Exokor.

"What are you doing, Ren?" cried Dharak in confusion.

"What I should have done a long time ago! I am fighting along side my true friends!" he shouted at Barodius.

Sora opened her eyes when she heard the cannon fire and Ren yell. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Ren order Linehalt to instead fire at Barodius. Her heart had been pounding so quickly from the anticipation. All of a sudden, as if she had no control over her body, she leapt from her spot on the ground and ran up to Ren. "Ren!" Ren turned when he heard Sora call his name and was almost knocked over when Sora suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. Ren was so startled by this, but at the same time, having her near him like this again just felt so right.

"Sora…" He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist in response, relishing their moment together. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to have his arms around her. The feelings and emotions that flooded him from her touch were warm and reassuring. He knew he made the right choice.

"Well, Ren, it seems you will finally be punished after all!" shouted Barodius from his ship. Ren and Sora quickly looked up as he pushed Sora behind him to shield her from any attack Barodius would plan.

Drago, Lex and Dan all managed to regain consciousness in time as Linehalt stepped in front of them, putting himself between them and Dharak. Drago and Lex returned to ball form as their partners rushed to retrieve them.

"You insolent brat! How dare you spit in my face like that!" shouted Barodius. "And to think you were being so close to being granted your freedom."

"There was a time when I actually believed you, but now I know better! For years, you filled me with false hopes in living on the surface and in the sun, but now I see that as long as I serve you, I will never have my true freedom!" Ren yelled.

"Dharak…" began Barodius.

"Heh, why should we dirty our hands with a little traitor, let Exokor deal with this!" Dharak flew out of Exokor as it disassembled into three pieces and sprouted spider legs, each piece walking over to Linehalt in an intimidating manner. Linehalt took aim, but before he could fire, the two smaller, leg pieces attacked, sending Megablaster flying and Linehalt into the ground.

"Linehalt, no!" cried Ren in worry.

"Your master is a traitorous fool and now he has sealed both of your fates! You should have stayed loyal, Linehalt," taunted Dharak, flying overhead and observing the battle.

"I did!" Linehalt protested, sitting up. "Ren and I are loyal to the end!"

"It's good that you'll have the Brawlers to keep you company for now. Once Neathia is ours, we will banish you to the darkness once and for all!" cried Dharak.

"We're never going back! And there's nothing you can do to make us!" cried Ren. He jumped onto Linehalt's shoulder. "**Ice Crasher!**" Linehalt waved his arms as icicles rained down from the sky on Exokor. "**Megablaster Lock!**" Linehalt dove to reach his Battle Gear and fired at Dharak.

"**Westwall Shield!**" A shield formed around Dharak, easily deflecting the blast.

"Pathetic," spat Dharak.

"**Evil Blow!**" Dharak fired a powerful blast from his mouth. "**Darkness Glow!**" Dharak's horns released a shock of electricity.

"**Darkness Blizzard!**" Linehalt flapped his wings, releasing a chilling blizzard, which absorbed Dharak's attacks.

Linehalt and Dharak danced around each other, exchanging attacks, which didn't seem to land at all. "Ren, you have been there for me, even when things were against us and looked hopeless. But you never gave up on our dream of living in the light. And now it's my turn. I'm not going to let anything get in the way of us living in the light!" cried Linehalt, firing his cannon at Dharak.

"Even though I was supposed to be protecting you, the truth is we've been looking out for each other all these years. You saved my life once, Linehalt. And now it's my turn to save you!" Ren shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget all the pain he caused his friends. "We were wrong to betray the Brawlers!"

"Then we will redeem ourselves!" announced Linehalt, firing once more.

"**Gigarth Ray!**" Linehalt sent two purple disc flying at Dharak, who dodged by landing in the forest.

"I find it odd that Linehalt hasn't displayed any of his Forbidden Powers yet. He's certainly had plenty of opportunities to do so. Perhaps we need to push a little harder," said Barodius.

"Of perhaps he never possessed the power in the first place. It's possible that over the generations, the Forbidden Power was bred out of them," added Dharak.

"My father may have been a superstitious fool, but he was no coward. If Linehalt and his kind didn't possess the Forbidden Powers, then he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to keep them hidden in the darkness." Barodius suddenly looked back, seeing Linehalt's Gigarth Ray double back towards them. Dharak took off, dodging the attack. "We must capture Linehalt and give him to Kazarina."

"I'm sure her unique methods will reveal some promise," said Dharak.

"**Thunder Probe!**" Dharak unleashed a rain of lightning bolts onto Linehalt, returning him to ball form.

"Linehalt!" cried Ren as the force of the attack pushed him back several feet. He landed roughly on his back.

"Ren, you ok buddy!" cried Dan as he and Sora ran over to the fallen Gundalian and knelt next to him.

Sora wanted to run up and take Ren's body in her arms and comfort him, but then she suddenly remembered how she felt about him. That moment she ran up and hugged him...that was a moment where for a fraction of a second, she forgot that she hated him. It wasn't until after that, she remembered everything he had done and how much she had hurt him. She stayed quiet, not wanting to waste another breath on Ren than she already had.

"Now is the time for us to step him, Dan," said Drago.

"I agree. I know Ren went bad there for a little while, but-" started Dan.

"Say no more. He's our friend and we need to help him," said Drago.

"Stay out of this!" shouted Linehalt, surprising everyone. "If you really want to help us, then let us finish this ourselves!"

"You guys are seriously banged up, huh?" Dan suddenly looked down when he felt someone's hand grip his wrist.

"Dan, Linehalt is right…please," Ren muttered.

"Ren…" Dan sighed and smiled. "Fine, I understand. This is your score and you need to settle it."

Ren slowly got up. "Thanks for understanding," he said, resuming his battle with Barodius.

"He's such an idiot," muttered Sora.

Linehalt tried to use distance to his advantage, but Dharak seemed to be able to predict all his moves ahead of time. Dharak unleashed a powerful blast on Linehalt, sending him and Ren plummeting to the ground.

"Ren, you all right?" asked Dan, helping Ren sit up.

"Yeah, we're fine." He looked up, half expecting Sora to say or do something, but she simply stood a few feet away with her arms crossed and eyes cast off in another direction.

"Don't worry about us," said Linehalt.

"It is clear that a Bakugan as supposedly powerful as Linehalt is wasted on such a weak battler like Ren," taunted Barodius as Dharak flew over to them mounted on Exokor. "Even after all these years, he still hasn't learned how to use the switch code.

"What is he talking about?" asked a confused Ren.

"I thought you had promise Ren! Why do you think I gave you so many chances? Obviously that was a massive error in judgment on my part, an error I will not make again. There is nothing special or significant about you at all." Dan helped Ren up as Barodius continued speaking. "Your dream of living in the sunshine is about to come to an end. You have nothing but darkness in your future."

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Linehalt.

"Linehalt?" asked Ren confused, as Linehalt stood up, glowing radiantly.

"Even as a young boy, you believed it was possible. You could see what even I was blind to. You believed in something that I had long ago given up on!

_"If a creature of light can live down here, then does that mean we can live up there?"_

_ "Don't get your hopes up kid, they want us to stay down here…"_

_ "I know they do, but maybe one day, it will be possible…"_

"It was your vision that helped us get through those dark times! We can't give up on our dream! Not now!" Ren slowly backed away from Linehalt, his power growing stronger every second. "Not ever!" Linehalt, suddenly glowing green, emitted a powerful ray of energy tearing up the earth.

"Get down!" cried Sora, pulling Dan behind a rock as they felt Linehalt's power shake the earth. They grabbed onto the rock to keep them from being blown away by Linehalt's sheer power.

"Linehalt no!" cried Ren, running up to his partner.

"If this keeps up, he's going to rip the planet in two!" cried Drago.

"Linehalt, stop! Stop it!" Ren cried, grabbing onto Linehalt's foot, begging him to cease.

All of a sudden, they heard a piercing shriek and looked up to see a gigantic red dragon fly overhead. "Did you see that?" cried Dan, bewildered.

"I…think so," said Drago, a little uncertain.

"What is that thing?" cried Sora.

Before anyone could explain what was happening, the dragon transformed into a beam of light and struck Linehalt, releasing an energy wave so powerful that it pushed Dan and Sora back with such incredible force. All of Linehalt's power suddenly flowed back into his chest and he returned to ball form.

"Linehalt…" Ren said, reaching out to grab his friend.

The red dragon soared through the air once more before once again transforming into a stream and entering Dan's BakuMeter. Dan suddenly stirred and opened his eyes, sitting up.

"Are your ears still ringing too?" asked Drago.

"Yup," Dan replied.

"WHAT?" Sora shouted, sitting up as well. She stuck her finger in her ear, scratching it.

"Dan!" Dan and Sora stood up, as the others ran towards them.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Marucho.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Sora as the Gundalian ships turned and warped away.

"The Gundalians are retreating…" said Fabia.

"Ren, are you ok?" asked Dan.

"Never been better. I finally figured it out," Ren replied.

"What are you talking about? Figured what out?" Dan asked in confusion.

"The truth about my duty as the last protector of the Dark Bakugan. It's my job to keep Linehalt from releasing his Forbidden Power in such a destructive manner," Ren explained.

"What Forbidden Powers?" asked Drago.

"It is something that I was born with, a curse that plague me and all my ancestors," said Linehalt.

"It's not your fault, Linehalt. It's mine for not realizing the truth about my duties." Ren shut his eyes tightly. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Well how could we have known any better if no one ever told us?" cried Linehalt.

"It doesn't matter. It was my responsibility and I failed…He was right to lock us away…" Ren said sadly. He stood up and faced Dan, Shun, Ayden, Marucho and Jake, Fabia and Sora standing a few feet away. "I must live in exile for the safety of everyone else. I'm truly sorry for everything I've done…Goodbye my friends," he said sadly, walking away.

"Ren, hold up!" cried Dan. "You guys aren't going anywhere!" Ren turned around, surprised. "A power like that could also do a lot of good when it's used against the forces of evil."

"He's right, you just need to learn to control your new power," said Shun.

"We'll all help you, that's what real friends are for, Ren!" said Marucho.

"But it's far more than I deserve from you guys, especially after all the things I've said and done to you all," Ren said sadly. He looked over to Sora when he said the last part of that sentence, but she just looked away.

"Don't worry about it, Ren. That stuff is all water under the bridge!" said Marucho with a grin.

Ren transformed into his human form. "Weird, I was just getting used to your other look," said Dan as they all laughed.

_'Water under the bridge? Does Marucho think all of us will forgive him that easily?'_ thought Sora furiously. Marucho and the others may be able to forgive and forget with the snap of a finger, but faking a relationship and playing with a girl's heart was something that couldn't be forgiven as easily.

"Are you buying this at all?" asked Fabia.

"Not in the slightest…" muttered Sora as she glared at Ren.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I did ^^**

**Next Chapter - A Love Lost: Despite being welcomed back to the Brawlers, Ren must earn the forgiveness of two of it's members...and he starts with Princess Fabia, who refuses to trust a Gundalian after the pain they've caused her.**

**Review! Otherwise I won't update...I'm serious...**


	26. A Love Lost

**Been a while huh? I just wrote up the chapter tonight since my exams are over and I have more time for this. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! Really appreciate it! I originally intended on doing the whole episode "Forgiveness" in this chapter, but it got too long so I had to split it up. Please enjoy!**

**Review Replies: **

**Alana: **Fabia first. He doesn't battle Sora again. They make up differently.

**gord: **Thanks

**obsessed: **Sweet! Thank you ^^ I try very hard to keep true to the original (since this is insertion) while also adding my own stuff without compromising the quality.

**sakura: **Jesse said it earlier after all LOL

**drake: **lol, well since you have an account with your friend, if you added it to alerts, you'll be notified. ;)

**shootingstar: **lol, well what else can I do to get more reviews. Some people will read and not even review. But if the numbers are likely todays, it should be all good.

**lilly: **lol, thanks. Right now!

**Katinachu: **lol, here you are!

**Anonymous: **Thank you, I'm glad you love them. I know there are people who read but don't review, but it would be nice if they reviewed.

**rmac:** Thanks dude. And duh, I totally know it's you LOL

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and their Bakugan. This fic is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were just standing there with **him** and laughing as if everything was all right. Could they really forgive him so easily? These thoughts burned through my mind as I kept glaring at him. He smiled back at the guys as they kept laughing. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. Was this a genuine betrayal to our side, or was he just playing another trick? For all I know, that could have been an elaborate and convincing act between him and Barodius.

Ayden looked over to me from Ren and saw my angry expression. She quietly slipped away from the guys and put her hand on my shoulder. "Sora, you ok?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, Ayden. No, I'm not," I answered, roughly shaking her hand off me.

"That's some pretty heavy destruction there. At least it made the Gundalians retreat," said Marucho, examining the crater.

"But it won't keep them at bay for long. It's only a matter of time before the Gundalians mount another attack," said Shun.

"Well then we'd better kick start the second shield!" cried Jake.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, everyone," said Elright through the communicator. "That last explosion caused a massive amount of damage to the second shield generator. Add that to Dharak's previous attack, and we won't be able to restart the shield even with Drago powering it up. It will take at least several months of repairs before the generator can be fully functional again."

"Then we only have the third shield left," said Fabia, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry," mumbled Ren.

"Tch," I grunted in annoyance. I couldn't completely describe it but every second I spent around him just made me want to explode in anger. But at the same time, a part of me just wanted to feel his arms around me, a feeling that was being vastly overpowered by the first.

"It is what it is guys. We need to focus on keeping the third shield up," said Dan, trying to keep the air positive. Normally, it would have helped, but I just wanted to tell him to shut up. "Come on, let's head back to the palace. All of us," he said.

"Really? You mean it?" asked Ren, surprised.

"Yeah, all that stuff is just water under the bridge," he beamed with a thumbs up. That touched a nerve.

"Water under the bridge? Water under the bridge! How can you possibly say that Dan?" I shouted in his face.

"Sora, calm down!" cried Marucho.

"No, I'm tired of all of you constantly defending him! I have something to say and I'm not going to keep quiet just to spare his big ego! Dan, I won't deny that you're a great brawler and leader, but you have this little fantasy in your head that everyone can be saved. You waste your time trying to convince people to change sides when maybe you don't even see that they have no intention or just aren't capable of changing…or maybe they're just not worth all the trouble," I said that last part glaring at Ren, who simply looked down sadly, knowing I was talking about him.

"Sora, Ren's changed," said Jake.

"Oh right, because you know him so well," I said in a condescending tone. "How do we know that wasn't just an act? Ren's played us before, what's to say that he can't get away with it again?" I looked back at Dan, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. I waited for a moment for a response from any of them. "So that's it? You're all just going to forget everything he's done to me-us?" I cried.

The boys remained silent. I looked at Ayden expecting her to say something, but she said nothing. I couldn't blame her. But Fabia…I expected her to speak out in agreement with me. She felt just as much betrayal as I did, so why wasn't she saying anything?

"Fine." I threw out Lex behind me and got onto his head just as Lex leapt away back towards the palace.

"Sora?" asked Nessie in a tender tone.

"Nessie, I know you probably have the perfect piece of advice for me, but I don't want to talk about it right now!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What was that all about?" asked Jake.

"Jake, sometimes it's better just not to ask," said Ayden.

"You ok, dude?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, as fine as I'll ever be."

"Elright, prepare to transport us back," said Fabia.

"But what about Sora?" asked Marucho.

"She's headed back towards the palace anyway. We'll see her a couple minutes after we get back," said Shun.

"Besides, Sora really needs some time to think right now," said Ayden.

"Princess, are you sure?" asked Elright.

"Just do it!" she cried, narrowing her eyes.

Elright hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes ma'am." Elright pressed a few buttons and everyone was transported to the royal palace.

"All right, Ren, I'll show you the-hey, where is he?" asked Marucho.

"He's gone!" cried Dan.

"But he was right here next to us!" added Jake.

"Linehalt's gone too," said Coredem.

"They weren't transported with us? You left them behind!" cried Dan. "What gives?" he asked Elright.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't," he started.

"It was impossible. There was absolutely nothing we could do to change it," said Fabia.

"Why not?" cried Marucho.

"It's because they're Gundalians! The last shield is programmed with a bio filter. Since the third shield is the last thing defending the city and palace, it's our last line of defense. After the war broke out, we programmed it to scan the DNA structure of anyone who attempts to pass through it and automatically reject those with Gundalian DNA," explained Fabia.

"We couldn't risk revealing our secrets in front of the enemy. There was a chance that he could report it back to his superiors," said Elright.

"But Ren's on our side now," said Dan.

"With all due respect, Dan, we can't be sure of that. In my professional opinion as leader of the Neathian army, I have to say that I agree with what Sora said. You may be willing to take that risk, but we are not," said Elright.

"But he's changed! You can trust me on that! Why don't we just turn the shield off to let them in and then fire it back up when they're inside?" suggested Dan.

"No!" cried Fabia.

"Why not, Fabia?" he asked.

"Because I agree with Sora too. You may believe Ren has changed, but I still don't trust him as far as I can throw him!" she declared, angrily dashing off.

"Hey, come back here!" cried Dan, going after her, but Serena stopped him.

"Brawlers," she said through the intercom, "Please report to the throne room immediately." They complied and met with Serena in the throne room. "Dan, it may seem irrational to you that my sister refuses to forgive Ren, but remember that the Gundalians declared war on us and this war has cost Fabia more than you realize. In the early days of the war, Aranaut used to be partnered with Jin, the previous commander of the Castle Knights and Elright's best friend. In one of their invasions, Jin was defeated and Aranaut was taken by Kazarina. Without a moment of hesitation, Fabia stormed Gundalian by herself and successfully rescued Aranaut."

"Why would she do something so dangerous?" asked Dan.

"She obviously felt some kind of connection with Aranaut, but why?" asked Drago.

"Fabia risked her life to save Aranaut, not because of her connection with him, but her connection with Jin. He was her fiancé," Serena continued.

"But, what happened to him?" asked Marucho.

"Sadly, Jin was lost in battle that day. His body was never recovered," she recounted sadly. Elright, however, tried to keep himself composed in the Queen's presence. Jin was his best friend, and hearing about how he died again wasn't something he wanted to do.

"So that means that Aranaut is her last connection to Jin," said Shun. _'That must have been what she was talking about earlier,'_ thought Shun, thinking back to when he intended to invade Gundalian on his own to rescue Ayden.

"That's so sad," said Ayden, wiping a tear from her eyes. Shun saw this and tightly grasped her hand in comfort.

"Aranaut never told us," said Hawktor.

"Because he doesn't remember. Kazarina's experiments on him were cruel and the psychological damage it had on him forced him to repress his memories. For as long as he can remember, he has always been Fabia's partner," said Serena.

"Then it's probably better that he doesn't remember," said Akwimos.

"So now you know why she doesn't have it in her heart to forgive Ren."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

It took us about 10 minutes to get back to the palace on foot. Thankfully, I didn't have to walk the whole way and Lex got us there on his back. Once I reached the entrance, Lex returned to ball form. The ride had given me time to think, but I had no intention of changing my mind. I meant what I said! Ren didn't deserve to be back with us, especially after what he did. But as much as I didn't want to forgive him, another part of me wanted to be with him again. It was like two opposing forces in a constant battle. I didn't know what to do!

I thought I could handle a relationship after my first heartbreak, but after where this one got me, I wasn't sure if I could let him back in.

Just as I was about to enter the palace, I saw Marucho heading out with a small backpack. "Marucho, where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Ren," he said.

"Isn't he already with you guys? I thought you all transported back here."

"Well, Ren and Linehalt didn't. There's a bio filter on the third shield so Ren didn't get transported with us. He's out there alone and I'm going to find him," he said with determination.

"Are you crazy? It's almost dark out! And there are those creepy plants, I know, I almost got eaten by one!" I cried with emphasis.

"I don't care. Ren's my friend and he needs my help, so I'm going to find him."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I'm coming with you," I reluctantly said.

"Really?" he cried.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Marucho. I'm not going to forgive Ren but I can't let you venture into the Neathian woods at night on your own!" I cried.

"Well, all right then." We were walking through the woods for a few minutes when Marucho started talking. "So why are you so against forgiving Ren?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" I cried. "Besides, Fabia doesn't want to forgive him either."

"Yeah, but that's because the Gundalians killed her fiancé," he said.

"What?" I cried.

"Queen Serena told us about her fiancé, Jin, Aranaut's old partner when Fabia refused to open the last shield to let them in. Fabia hates the Gundalians, which is why she won't forgive Ren. But you have a specific reason. I know the relationship you two had, but if you still really love him then you'll forgive him."

I thought about what Marucho said. Yes, I still had some degree of feelings for Ren, but… "Don't talk about things that you have no idea about."

"Actually, I know a lot about the situation you're in. I've got an older sister, Sharona. She was at this party and her boyfriend got drunk and ended up cheating on her. He tried to apologize, but she didn't want to forgive him."

"So then what happened to your sister?" I asked, curious.

"She regretted the decision. She still loved him, but was too proud to forgive him and now she's miserable and he in another relationship now. So I happen to know a lot of what you're going through."

I ignored Marucho, but thought about what he just told me. Was he right? If I never forgave Ren, would I just end up hating myself for the rest of my life? Yes, Ren betrayed us, all of us. He betrayed me and he broke my heart. I thought he was just using me to get close to the Brawlers, but now that I thought about it a little more, he wouldn't have needed to. He had already befriended Marucho, Dan and Shun before we even met. So did that mean he really felt the same thing I felt? He never actually said that I didn't mean anything to him…

"Ren! Can you hear me? Ren! Linehalt!" Marucho shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts briefly. Maybe Marucho was right and I was just being too proud. I thought back to what Ayden said earlier and finally got off my high horse to admit it. I still love Ren. With every fiber in my being, I still loved him and want to be with him. But as much as I still love him, every time I saw him just brought back those feelings of hurt and betrayal again. I just…I just didn't know what to do.

"How far do you think they could have gotten?" asked Marucho.

"I dunno. We left around sunset and it's dark now. How long can someone travel on foot in an hour or two?" I asked.

All of a sudden, something tackled into us and pushed us into the bushes by the base of a large tree. A hand covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. I struggled against out attacker, but stopped when I saw the large plant roaming around. I turned my head and saw that our savoir was none other than Ren. I felt a mix of emotions surge through me namely anger, but right now, feeling his arm wrapped around me like it was now…it felt nice. It brought a kind of warmth to my chest as I felt my face heating up. Once the plant disappeared, Ren removed his hands from our faces.

"What are you two doing out here?" he asked.

Marucho removed his backpack and began unpacking food from it. "I was worried about you when you weren't transported with us. I wasn't sure what you like, but I thought you would be hungry. There's a little bit of everything," he smiled.

Ren turned to me. "Uh, why did you come, Sora?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Look, don't think that just because I came doesn't mean I forgive you, because I don't! I only came because I wasn't going to let Marucho come out here along with all these killer plants, got it?" I said, crossing my arms.

Ren looked down sadly, which almost made me feel guilty for my tone of voice. "Right, of course."

Marucho poured a warn beverage into a cup and handed it to Ren. "Here," he said smiling.

"Marucho, why are you being to kind to me? I am unworthy of your forgiveness."

"It's like Dan said. Let's leave all the bad stuff behind in the past and move forward. You need to quit being so hard on yourself," replied Marucho.

I scoffed and stood up to walk away from the conversation. Marucho was the closest to Ren aside from me so how could he forgive him so easily. Marucho was willing to bury all the pain and hurt from the past for a better future. And if Marucho could offer such forgiveness, maybe that meant I could?

"I think Marucho's right, Sora. You need to forgive and forget, move on," said Nessie, popping up by my shoulder.

I crossed my arms and clenched my fists. "I do, Ness. I really do, but I just can't," I whispered, sadly.

"Let's have a toast to new beginning," I heard Marucho say.

"Not so fast!" I turned around just as Ren and Marucho did and saw Fabia and the others. "It's not that easy."

"Fabia?" asked Marucho.

"All right, here's the deal Ren," she said, walking up to him. "If you're really serious about this and forgiveness is what you want, then you've got to earn it. You have to battle me for your redemption," she said, holding up Aranaut.

"I see…if that's what it takes, I'll do it," said Ren. The two walked to opposite ends of an open area as I walked over and regrouped with the others.

"If you win, I'll accept you into the group as a member of the team," Fabia shouted across the field. "But if you lose, you leave Neathia and never return!"

_'What?'_ I thought. Was she serious? If Ren lost, then I'd never see him again…

* * *

**So honestly, if I continued the rest of the canon episode it would have been way too long, not that some of you would have minded lol. But I for one find very long chapters tedious to read sometimes.**

**Next Chapter - Last Chance: Ren battles Fabia to prove that he's changed while Sora fights her conflicting feelings of hate and love. Meanwhile, Linehalt tries to help Sora understand Ren's past by revealing to her the conditions of his childhood.**

**Also, I'm starting to write Sonic the Hedgehog fics right now. First of which is a rewrite of Sonic and the Black Knight and is mainly Lancelotxoc, with my new, main Sonic character taking the role of Guinevere.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	27. Tears of Redemption

**Been a while, but here's an update! Hope you enjoy it! I didn't feel like focusing too much on the battle so...yeah. As I'm writing more about Sora's feelings, I'm learning how much harder it actually is. Probably because I've never felt the feelings she feeling right now. Oh well, I hope I did a good enough job. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Review replies: **

**Story: **Thanks, I'm putting a lot of work into that rewrite.

**Alana: **You'll see :3

**lilly: **Thanks

**drake: **Thanks, yeah finals do suck :(

**Layra:** Thanks, enjoy the chapter

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora and their Bakugan. This fic is not associated with the official Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sora crossed her arms and turned her back to the battle that was going on. But despite this, she couldn't help but peek out from the corner of her eye. Ren and Fabia had already summoned their Bakugan to the field. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but worry about the outcome of the battle. On the one hand, Ren would get what he deserved and be shut out, but on the other hand, she could very well never see him again. And that was something that she wasn't sure if she really wanted.

"The other seem so convinced that you're worth saving. So tell me, were they right Ren?" asked Fabia. "Because I'm not as forgiving as they are."

"Fabia, I completely understand why you hate me. I deceived those I called my friends and I made you look like the enemy. I didn't think that I was worthy of forgiveness," he said, looking over to Sora who avoided his gaze before turning back to Fabia, "but Dan showed me that everyone deserves a second chance."

Sora's head snapped up when she heard that. A second chance…She did believe in giving second chances but saying was always different than doing. Dan and the others were willing to look past everything he had done, to give him another chance. She couldn't deny to herself any longer that she missed the intimate moments with Ren. However, every time she saw him, it just brought back the painful feelings of his betrayal. But could she bring herself to look past it all.

"Make me understand, Ren! I want to know just what is it about you that makes your betrayal worth forgiving!" Fabia shouted.

Linehalt and Aranaut charged back and forth at each other. For a while, it seemed that neither one was going to let up. Both dropped to their knees, exhausted. Would the match end in a draw? Not if Fabia had anything to say about it. She activated her Gate Card before both of them summoned their Battle Gear. Linehalt and Aranaut fired directly at each other, their blasts hitting the other dead on. Aranaut's own Battle Gear shielded him from Linehalt's blast, but Linehalt wasn't so lucky.

The blast hit Linehalt square in the chest and sent him to Ren's feet in ball form. Ren bent down and picked up Linehalt.

"I'm sorry, Ren," Linehalt said.

"It's ok, Linehalt, you did your best." Ren put Linehalt aside and pulled out Rubanoid. "Rubanoid, can I count on you?"

Rubanoid opened up in his palm. "Sid entrusted me to you, so it would be my honor Ren!" Ren threw Rubanoid onto the field, shocking everyone.

"Hey, didn't that Bakugan belong to that mean looking guy, Sid?" asked Jake.

"I wonder how Ren got a hold of him," said Ayden.

"It wasn't too long ago actually. I saw Sid throw Rubanoid to Red just before he fell into a gorge," said Sora.

"So Sid is…dead?" asked Shun.

"He is," said Dan. "I saw it too." The Brawlers remained silent for a moment and instead continued to watch the battle. Fabia had just summoned Aranaut to the field and their battle continued.

Ayden turned to Sora, noticing her tense mood. "Sora, I guess it goes without saying-"

"I'm sorry, Ayden. I appreciate the thought, but I really don't want to talk right now," she said in emphasis.

"I understand, Sora. But I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I don't think you're going to be happy no matter how this battle ends." Sora turned away and didn't answer, so Ayden sighed and returned to watching the battle.

Ren had just opened his Gate Card and equipped Rubanoid's Battle Gear, which was laying waste on Aranaut. "Understand that I have no loyalty to Barodius!" Ren shouted.

Sora thought about what Ayden had said. If Ren lost, he would have to leave and she would never see him again. Though she tried to deny it, she still had feelings for him and the thought of this being the last time she would ever see him only served to upset her more. On the other hand, if he won, he would join their side and she would see him daily. It would be like a constant reminder of what he put her through and seeing him everyday would just bring back all those feelings of hurt and confusion. She looked up at the battle against just as Aranaut blasted Rubanoid, returning him to ball form.

"Oh no…" Ren fell to his knees and held Rubanoid in his hands. "I can't believe it…after all that, I still failed," he said as a few teardrops fell from his eyes. He looked up when he saw a shadow loom over him to see Fabia. "Have you come to gloat?" he asked. "Don't worry, we'll be on our way, as promised." Sora was ready to jump up and stop him, but she just couldn't bring herself to forgive him, at least not yet.

"No," she said, causing him to widen his eyes in shock. "You may have lost, but I saw something, something that I didn't think would exist. I saw it in your eyes and the way you battled. I believe you when you, Ren."

"So then?" he asked, with hopeful eyes.

"Welcome to Neathia," she smiled.

Ren smiled in return and whipped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Fabia," he said.

"Elright, transport us to the royal palace, all of us," she said into her communicator.

* * *

The Castle Knights gathered in the throne room with Queen Serena standing by her elevated throne as Ren walked up to her and bowed, clad in a Castle Knight uniform.

"Ren Krawler, by joining us you are agreeing to fight against your former home land. Such an act will mark you for treason in the eyes of your Emperor and people. Are you prepared to do so and face the consequences?" Serena asked.

"Barodius never showed me the loyalty that you exhibit to your people. He is an evil dictator and must be stopped. I am fully committed to destroying him," he said with determination.

"Very well then. As Queen of Neathia, I officially declare you a Castle Knight."

"Thank you," he said, lowering his head. "It is an honor." Everyone cheered as Fabia shook his hands in congratulation.

After the ceremony, Sora roughly pulled Ren aside in one of the balconies. "Sora, I-" he started.

"Listen to what I'm about to say, because I'm only going to say it once: You may have been able to convince even Fabia that you've changed but fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"But I-"

"Give me a reason to think that you'll hurt the others and I will do whatever it takes to put a stop to you! Are we clear?"

Ren gulped nervously. "Crystal…"

"Good," she said before leaving. Ren sighed sadly before leaving, not noticing that Linehalt had remained behind.

"I don't like this. Fabia may have managed to forgive him, but earning Sora's forgiveness won't be as easy," said Linehalt to Lex and Nessie, who also remained behind in secret.

"There's a clear friction between them that Ren desperately fix, but Sora's to stubborn accept any apology," added Lex.

"She may hide it, but I can sense that she still has feelings for Ren. We just have to find a way for her to admit it. Maybe then she'll get off her high horse," said Nessie. "If only we could tell her about that time Ren rescued her from Gundalia, maybe that would help…"

"Well, why don't we?" asked Lex.

"We promised Ren that we wouldn't. And you know that I never go back on a promise!" she protested.

"Well, you two may have promised not to tell, but I certainly didn't," said Linehalt with determination.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry it was a little short.**

**Next Chapter - Revealing the Truth: Linehalt sheds some light Ren's past, in hopes that Sora will come to understand Ren better and forgive him**

**Review! ~ZP**


End file.
